PotterO C ou Caldeirão Suruba
by Piratas do Trash
Summary: RIPAGEM. Todo mundo emo e bipolar num crossover surubento HP/The OC/007/Arquivo X/The Walking Dead/Guerra nas Estrelas/Barney e Seus Amigos, com Harry traveco, Ginny mulher-macho que o cornou com Draco, a filha deles PO lésbica e um velho pedófilo.DORGAS
1. A Inominável Merda Federal

**Nome Original deste Ato Obsceno: **Magia Negra em Orange County

**Meliante: **Alex Nox

**Link:** http : / www. fanfiction. net / s/ 6502220/ 1/Magia_Negra_em_Orange_County (remova os espaços)

**Capítulo 1**

**ALEX NOX (Alex: A gente JÁ SABE seu nome, bee, não precisa se repetir! E ainda tem que ser um xará meu... :S) (Neuma: OBS.: É que o tapado que tá ripando e o tapado que escreveu são o MESMO tapado o/) (Alex: Neuma, não estraga a diversão do fato de a minha PRIMEIRA ripagem ser uma auto-ripagem ;)) ****(Neuma: Beeeee eu to aki é pra estragar com a alegria do autor! A culpa é minha que ele e você são a mesma pessoa?) (Alex: Precìsamente, **_**ma chérie**_**! É para estragar a alegria do AUTOR, não do RIPADOR :D)**

**Os Inomináveis de Orange County (Alex: **_**Crossover**_** HP/The OC? Onde é que eu fui amarrar o meu camelo? :'( Deixe-me ver: Harry/Summer, Ron/Seth (ao menos são dois idiotas ao invés de um — NOT), Hermione/Marissa (já que as duas são mulher-macho)… e eu vou ter pesadelos esta noite com o Monstro do Lago Ness — q)**

Ela encarou a enorme mansão paradisíaca à sua frente e suspirou. **(Neuma: é só pra mim que a idéia de suspirar ao ver uma mansão parece ser idiota? Não? Okay) (Alex: "Paradisíaca"? Se não tem arcanjos gostosos, loiros de cabelos cacheados e de olhos azuis passeando de tanguinha pela casa, BJOMELIGA!) (Alex 2: Dahlin', COMO ASSIM "ela" (E QUEM É ELA?) ficou com tesão ou teve um orgasmo ao ENCARAR a mansão? #pansexualfeelings)**

_Isso não parece nem um pouco bom…_ **(Neuma: Realmente... Parece ser horrível) (Alex: Definitìvamente, Neuma, o MAIOR LUH-SHO só podia ser UÓ!)**

Ouviu seu marido gemer** ( Neuma: ... era o Rony que estava atrás dele (Interprete como quiser)) (Alex: "...enquanto Draco lhe fazia um fio-terra e ela batia uma siririca assistindo à cena") **e ao virar para trás para ver o que havia **(Alex: Corrijo-me: era o Draco E o Ron fazendo um fio-terra nele!)**, notou-o levantando uma enorme caixa parda de mudança com certa dificuldade. **(Alex: Mushculassãum dus póbri?)**

— Querido?

— Sim, querida? (**Neuma: Sou só eu ou isso soa forçado?) (Alex: "Querido, vai tomar no cu, por favor?" "Com o maior prazer, querida! Mas só se for o Ron…" "Só não esquece da chuca!")**

— Por que está carregando essa tralha se pode usar um Feitiço Locomotor? **(Alex: "Porque a minha varinha está ocupada com um Feitiço Vibrador no meu rabo" — QQQQQ) ****(Neuma: Já, Alex? Mas a fic acabo de começar!) (Alex: Pois é, colega, mas se não começa bem, não acaba bem!)**

— Na verdade nós _não_ podemos porque além de estarmos em cobertura secreta **(Alex: De chocolate? #fail) **sabe-se-lá o quão mexeriqueiros são os vizinhos desse maldito lugar! Podem estar nos observando pela janela neste exato momento! **(Neuma: acabei de imaginar o Harry traindo a Gina com o Rony e os vizinhos só olhando pela janela... #slashfeelings) (Alex vai para o banheiro com a visão na cabeça e avisou que volta em 15 minutos.) ****(Neuma já avisa que prefere não saber o que Alex foi fazer no banheiro... ****Interprete como quiser.)**

— "Maldito" por quê? Pensei que você gostasse de praias com areia, sol, palmeiras…

— Eu gosto disso em Maiorca! Eu O-DEI-O a Califórnia! **(Neuma: Afinal de contas, não tem nada de bom na Califórnia... só tem praias com areia, sol, palmeiras... Espera aí, ela não falou que ele gostava de tudo isso? Estou confusa...) (Alex: Dahlin', São Francisco, a Capital Gay do Universo (tá, pelo menos dos EUA), é na Califórnia *.*) (Alex 2: Espera, então o Réuri é uma bichona homofóbica? Agora **_**eu**_** estou confuso…) (Neuma 2:****É uma bicha homofóbica que tem um caso com o cunhado e o ex-professor) (Alex volta para o banheiro para vomitar, porque sempre tem NOJINHO de hipocrisia)**

Enquanto isso, uma garota alta de pele clara, cabelos ondulados loiro-acizentados até os ombros, usando óculos escuros Armani e carregando uma Louis Vuitton pequena a tiracolo passou por eles indiferente e entrou na casa sem mais delongas. _Lá vão eles brigar novamente…_ **(Neuma: Tá... precisava mesmo descrever a marca de tudo que ela tava usando? Você esqueceu de falar que a calcinha era Victoria Secret's!) (Neuma 2: Como é que a filha do Harry com a Gina tem cabelos loiros?) (Neuma3: como assim "passou por eles indiferente?") (Alex: Calcinha da Victoria'S Secret RULES! Me dá uma de presente? *.*) (Alex 2: É pra dizer que a menina é um LOU-SHO e uma patricinha pseudo-rebelde que trata os pais como se fossem baratas voadoras.) (Alex 3: A vadia é loira porque a Ginny cornou o Harry com o Draco… Ficadica)****(Neuma4: Tudo faz sentido novamente! Valeu Alex!)**

— E nós não estamos brigando, mocinha, estamos discutindo! Há uma diferença crassa entre os dois. **(Neuma: Nossa, realmente a diferença é ABSURDA!) (Alex: A fic é traduzida? Ao menos em Inglês DÁ para defender que existe uma diferença…)****(Neuma: Sei naum pergunta pro projeto de ser humano que escreveu!)****(Alex: O pior é que vou ter que perguntar para mim mesmo... Cadê a minha camisa-de-força? Devo ter embrulhado a última edição da G Magazine com ela… #vai procurar, e aproveita para se automedicar lítio com uma garrafa de vodka porque acha que está tendo um surto bipolar)**

_Odeio quando ela usa Legilimência contra mim._** (Alex: Acho que pais SEMPRE usam Legilimência contra os filhos... EU sei que os meus pais adorariam saber as coisas obscenas e psicóticas que passam pela minha cabeça) (Alex 2: E ainda por cima tive uma visão CABULOSA da Ginny PENETRANDO a mente de… quem? #femmeslashfeelings)****(Neuma: Só os seus? os meus pegariam as coisas obscenas e psicóticas que passam na minha e venderiam! Metade para uma produtora pornô e a outra metade pra um instituto de psicologia #pega garrafa de absinto e coloca cola de sapateiro)****(Alex agarra a garrafa de absinto e sai correndo)**

Os Inomináveis haviam chegado a Newport Beach, Orange County, Califórnia. **(Alex: E ainda por cima tenho que aturar aula de Geografia? #finge que não achou a** **camisa-de-força e volta a procurar)**

* * *

A apenas alguns metros de distância, as previsões do moreno de cabelos revoltos **(Alex: "Ai, que isso, elas estão descontroladas!" — QQQ)(Alex 2: UIII, vem me revoltar também Réuri! #EPICFAIL) **se confirmavam. Havia uma ruiva entre seus trinta e quarenta anos, franja curta jogada para o lado, lábios cheios com batom vermelho **(Alex: Mick Jagger feelings)** e olhos vivos **(Alex: Ela roubou o olho do Moody?)** puxando a cortina ligeiramente para observar furtivamente **(Alex enfia um cabo elétrico em sua taça de champanhe)(Alex 2: Preciso de uma pausa para respirar, colega! Aff, aff!)(Alex 3: MENTE MENTE MENTE BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!) **a instalação dos recém-chegados. **(Neuma: Nossa os olhos da ruiva eram vivos e eles tem braços, aparentemente! #olhotontofeelings) (Alex: A fic mal começou e já apareceu uma quimera? Ah, nããão gente, é uma baranga mesmo!) (Alex 2: No meu PC é que os recém-chegados não estavam sendo instalados… #FAIL)**

Melinda Huntington não gostava nenhum pouco dos novos vizinhos. Eles eram… _estranhos_ **(Neuma: AH, VÁ!)(Alex: Acho que a fic é traduzida do Inglês mesmo, e tapado do tradutor traduziu literàlmente "queer". Aliás, tira esse dragão de Komodo da minha frente e bota logo um slash das minhas bees prediletas, Harry e Ron!)**. Não apenas tinham ares de pobretões e se vestiam _muito mal_ com exceção da filha **(Alex: Eles vestiam a filha? Matrix mandou um alô, bofe! #Mundafeelings)**, mas… eram estranhos **(Neuma: A filha estava ocupada expondo as coisas que ela comprou no camelô do Silvio Santos... #prontofaley #25demarçofeelings)**. Não a havia **(Alex arranca o "a" invasor da frase)** palavra melhor nem mais vaga para definir o que de… estranheza que eles tinham. **(Neuma: Tá! Ta! Ta! (#chavesfeelings) A gente entendeu. Eles são estranhos. Será que dá pra gente seguir em frente ou tá difícil?)(Alex: "É o embromei-chon-chon, o embromei-chon-chon!")****(Neuma: E quem eh o culpado de eu estrar sofrendo com o "embromei-chon-chon, o embromei-chon-chon!"?) (Alex: A bicha que vos fala #tenta fazer cara de mau sem sucesso)**

Como se não pertencessem a esse mundo… **(Neuma: Aparentemente ta difícil) (Alex: "É o embromei-chon-chon, o embromei-chon-chon!" Reprise) (Alex 2: Foram abduzidos, e agora a Ginny faz sexo com o Harry puxando a orelha dele para o bigulim crescer #interna)**

Ora essa, agora estava Melinda a acreditar em extraterrestres **(Alex arranca Dobby da tumba apenas para que ele estenda o dedinho e diga "ET phone home")**! Não seja tola, mulher!** (Alex vira drag com anteninhas de ET apenas para provar que essa mulher É tola.)**

— Rory! Venha cá imediatamente! **(Neuma: #gilmoregirlsfeelings) (Alex: Deixa eu ver se eu entendi… **_**Crossover**_** HP/The OC/Gilmore Girls? #vai tomar chá com Richard e Emily Gilmore)****(Neuma: Sério, o autor vai morrer! #pega uma serra elétrica e uma mascara de hockey) (Alex dá um gritinho e se esconde atrás de seu ursinho de pelúcia: "É o Jason! É o Jason!")**

Uma bufante **(Alex: Olha a bufa! Olha a bufa!) **garota de cabelos cor-de-areia **(Alex tem a lembrança de uma certa praia de nudismo e vai para o banheiro de novo. Volta em meia hora.)**, enormes olhos azuis e nariz reto **(Alex: A baranga quer enfiar o nariz no reto? DE QUEM? Ai, querida, cheiro de merda me BROCHA!) ** se aproximou e olhou pela janela como a mãe.** (Alex: Ela comeu a mãe? #incestofeelings)**

— Que é? — grunhiu a garota em latente descontentamento. **(Neuma: Me reservo o direito de não comentar)(Alex: É que a diva está tentando esconder o tesão latente…)**

— O que você acha deles? — e Melinda apontou para os recém-chegados **(Neuma: qual é a daquele "e" ali? Se alguém souber me conta, okaiz?)(Alex vai beber gasolina no posto mais próximo)**. A ruiva lá fora tentava tirar sozinha uma enorme mesa detrás de uma caminhonete **(Alex: A baranga acha que pode!)**. Tentava, porque no minuto seguinte o pé do dito móvel escorregou da borda do carro e caiu implacavelmente sobre o pé da mulher. Esta, obviamente **(Alex: E eu claramente estou irritantemente irritado com essa inacreditavelmente TOSCA fic!)**, soltou um enorme berro. **(Neuma: Gostamos de palavras grandes, não é? Seria isso um substituto pra alguma outra coisa?)(Alex: Quer conferir, **_**mon amour**_**?****)****(Neuma sai correndo e se esconde atrás de um pôster dos Jonas Brothers em tamanho real)****(Alex arranca o poster da frente de Neuma e... sai correndo para o banheiro com ele)**

— Que há com eles? — perguntou Rory impaciente.** (Alex: É uma biba louca e duas cópias cuspidas e escarradas do dragão do Shrek se mudando para a casa ao lado, como assim "que há com eles?"?)**

— Ora essa, não está vendo? Como eles são… estranhos. **(Neuma: DE NOVO? (pega a garrafa de vodka com tinta guache)) (Alex (berrando de dentro do banheiro): Vou riscar a palavra "estranho" e todos os seus derivados e sinônimos do meu dicionário! Ficagrandedica!)****(Neuma: E eu vou interditar esse banheiro!)(Alex (após o barulho da descarga): Tá bom, amor, da próxima te faço um showzinho! ^^)(Neuma tenta se afogar no copo de vodka com tinta guache azul)**

— Ligeiramente — retorquiu a loira displicente, para em seguida se afastar da janela e volta **(Alex espanca Alex até a morte com uma tabela de tempos verbais.)** a seus afazeres anteriores, quaisquer que fossem.**(Neuma: alguém pode por gentileza me explicar a súbita mudança de tempo NO MEIO DA FRASE?)**

_Preciso descobrir mais sobre esses caras_, pensou Melinda. **(Alex: Vai lá, linda! Aproveita e convence o Harry a me pagar um bola-gato!)**

* * *

Serena atirou sua bolsa sobre a cama de casal recém-comprada e abriu as portas venezianas, **(Neuma: As portas venezianas são da cama? OI?)(Alex: Nova moda na Európia ben-nhê.)** saindo por elas. _Ao_ _menos tenho uma varanda privativa._ **(Neuma: E a porta que dá pra varanda é na cama recém-comprada? #confusa) (Alex: Neuma, "a porta que dá pra varanda"? Agora você está tendo fantasias sexuais até ENTRE objetos inanimados? #medo)****(Neuma: Alex, beee da minha vida, se eu fosse você, eu corria! #pega um facão e mira para tacar no Alex)(Alex: Aiiiiii eu sempre quis brincar de ficar girando na roda enquanto alguém me atira facas! Ou prefere reprisar **_**Salò ou os 120 Dias de Sodoma**_**? *.* —****not #sadomasoquistfeelings)****(Neuma começa a bater a cabeça na cama de pregos)**

Dali podia observar, logo abaixo dela, Harry e Ginny Potter — ou Ginny Weasley-Potter, como preferia ser chamada — lutarem para mover todos os seus pertences para dentro da casa à maneira Muggle.** (Alex: Contratar uma empresa de mudanças também seria uma maneira bem Muggle o/ (ou Mongol? #fail), e não precisava estragar as unhas ou o pentado da ruiva encruada! Mas eu não teria a oportunidade de imaginar Harry James Potter suado e sem camisa fazendo trabalho braçal… ^^)**

_Bem feito._** (Alex: "Malfeito feito!" #nostalgiasiriusremusfeelings)**

Por que quiseram tirá-la de sua vida pacífica e confortável na Inglaterra? **(Alex: Confortável como, pintosa? Você ficava o dia inteiro sentada num consolo?) **Estava muito feliz no quinto ano de Hogwarts, muito bem, obrigado! **(Neuma: Erm... OI?) (Alex: Então deixa a coitada da mocréia ser feliz!) **Agora tinha que se mudar para o outro lado do mundo (bom, quase) com um clima completamente diferente e AINDA ESTUDAR NUMA ESCOLA MUGGLE! E sua educação mágica, foi para Avalon? **(Alex: Deve estar fazendo uma suruba com a Excalibur!) **Pelo amor de Merlin!** (Alex: Não invoque o nome de Merlin em vão.)**

E tudo isso porque… Por que, afinal? Não sabia. Negócios do Ministério, dissera sinistramente seu pai. **(Neuma: Porque, por Merlin, ele falou sinistramente?)(Alex: Ele deveria estar querendo meter medo na pseudofilha, ou estava com raiva porque desconfiava que ela era filha do Draco e não dele. (não sei se #violênciadomésticafeelings ou #domcasmurrofeelings))** E o que, afinal, poderia ser mais importante para um pai do que o bem-estar físico e especial de sua única filha? **(Neuma: Estado especial? Oi?) (Alex: Ela é tão LU-SHU-O-SAH que menospreza o bem-estar ordinário!)**

Desde imediato tinha certeza de que não faria amigos… **(Alex: Ô #emofeelings, vai fazer um bola-gato!)**

* * *

Entretanto, Harry Weasley-Potter **(Neuma: Como assim Harry Weasley-Potter? ****No mundo bruxo os homens acrescentam o sobrenome das esposas? #confusa)(Alex: Ele é parte-mulher, **_**mein liebe**_**, esqueceu?)** e sua esposa sabiam dessas razões e muito bem. **(Neuma: De que razões? #perdida)(Alex: Nem eu sei! As razões da biba-raio brochar, de ela preferir o Ron à Ginny na cama, de a Ginny ter cornado ela com o Draco, ou de o Casal 20 bruxo ter uma filha nìtidamente lésbica?)****(Neuma: Ótimo! Nem o fucking autor sabe as razões #pega uma tachinha e tenta cortar os pulsos)(Alex: As razões de essa coisa ter virado um **_**crossover**_** HP/The OC/Gilmore Girls/sabe-se-lá-mais-o-que-vem-pela-frente, ou melhor, de porque os Weasley-Potter foram parar na coitada e mal-falada Califórnia. AIIIIIII BEE, você não sabe brincar! #caradecu)**

— Deixe os Potter entrar — **(Neuma: Estou deduzindo que isso seja um Flash-back on)(Alex: Será que foi só para mim que essa frase soou pornográfica? #surubafeelings)** disse Kingsley Shacklebolt apertando o botão da cigarra mágica,**(Neuma: O que é uma cigarra mágica?)(Alex: Por que é que eu tive a impressão de que ele esmagou um insetinho nojento que canta até morrer, e sabe-se-lá-por-quê recebeu o adjetivo "mágico"?)** que se conectava à mesa de sua secretária. **(Alex: UIIII, olha o negão fazendo fio-terra na secretária! —q)****(Neuma fica com a imagem em mente e começa a fazer desenhos pela parede)** Em seguida, a cigarra tocou e uma luz vermelha se acendeu sobre a única porta de veludo vermelho **(Neuma: Porta de veludo vermelha?)(Alex: Deve ser para ficar mais macio enquanto a negona toca uma bronha encostada na porta — QQQQQQQQQQQQQ)**do recinto, pela qual entraram Harry e Ginny Potter.

Kingsley — ou K, como havia sido carinhosamente apelidado desde que assumira **(Alex: Isso mesmo, pintosa, sai do armário!)** a cadeira de aurores do Departamento de Mistérios **(Neuma: K? Jura?)(Alex: **_**Crossover**_** HP/The OC/Gilmore Girls/007? Só falta aparecer Barney e seus Amigos, e aí eu cometo um arakiri!)**** (Neuma: "Eu te amo, você me ama, somos uma familia feliz")(Alex vomita lantejoulas num balde)(Alex 2: Mentira, eu adoro o Barney! Quantos T-Rex rosa-choque você já viu na vida? AH-HA-SA Rex!) (Alex 3: K...Y!)** — estendeu as mãos para frente indicando a seus visitantes para se sentarem, à guisa de cumprimento. **(Neuma: Roundhouse kick na crase)** O bruxo negro fumava um enorme e fumacento charuto, **(Neuma: Substituto pra alguma outra coisa?)(Alex: AIAIAIUIUI O NEGÃO TÁ FUMANDO UM CHARUTÃO! Se joga, beeeeeeee! Mete a boca!)** enquanto observava papéis com uma caligrafia imprecisa. **(Neuma: É realmente imprescindível para a história saber que a caligrafia era imprecisa)(Alex: É o que dá escrever relatórios pensando no fio-terra com a secretária!)****(Neuma rouba o poster dos Jonas Brothers pra tentar fazer Alex calar a boca)(Alex: Você REÀLMENTE quer enfiar os dois na minha boca? Olha que sempre sonhei em pegar dois irmãos! *.* #virapurpurina)**

— Senhor — disse Harry. **(Alex: "Bom dia, senhora.")**

— O que sabem sobre Newport Beach? — indagou K.

Ginny coçou a cabeça cor-de-gengibre. — Que é uma praia? — perguntou indecisa. **(Neuma: Com certeza é que ela não perguntou...) (Alex: Plantaram gengibre na cabeça da coitada?)(Alex 2: Nãããão, sua ruiva desoxigenada, é uma garota de programa que fica rodando a bolsinha num porto recém-aberto. #EPICFAIL)**

— É uma pequena cidade na costa de Orange County, na Califórnia — explicou o chefe de departamento. — O que sabem sobre Strangeways? **(Alex: Prazer, Alex!) (Alex 2: "Caminhos Estranhos"? Até num nome próprio em Inglês ele continua enfiando essa palavra **_**non grata**_**? Ou quer descobrir o "caminho estranho" bunda acima do negão?)**

— O que é Strangeways? — retorquiu Harry.** (Alex: Eu já respondi, seu quatro-olhos precisando de um pente urgente. Quer um dos meus emprestado? Aproveita e enfia onde não bate sol — desde que eu vá junto, claro. —Q)**

— Não deveríamos saber nada mesmo, já que trabalhamos no Departamento de Mistérios? **(Neuma: Erm... OI?)(Alex foi lixar as unhas.)** — afirmou, mais que perguntou, Ginny com um sorriso maroto.

— Exatamente! A Sra. Weasley **(Neuma: #Mollyfeelings)(Alex: Ela já não casou com Harry? Ou as três bibas estão num relacionamento alternativo?)** ainda se recorda dos critérios fundamentais dos Inomináveis: não saber o nome e muito menos a missão em que está engajado o colega. A não ser vocês, que são parceiros.

Harry grunhiu, por não ter sido tão brilhante quanto a esposa **(Alex: Inveja reprimida porque ela tem a xana que você queria ter. #mostra a língua)** — Então por que perguntou nesse caso? **(Alex: "É, por que não pula a conversa mole e parte para a conversa dura (uiiiiiiiiii!), ou melhor, para a suruba?")**

— Por que agora é do seu interesse **(Alex: Não estou nem um pouco interessado, cremoso. #lixa as unhas) **— respondeu K **(Alex: "…Y")** calmamente **(Alex: mente mente mente PIROCA PIROCA PIROCA BRASIIIIIIIIIIIILLL VAI LAMBER BUCETA E ENFIA O "MENTE" JUNTO!)**. — Strangeways estava infiltrado há três anos na sociedade de Newport, investigando um caso delicado.** (Alex: Ele deve ter conseguidio é se infiltrar num belo rabo californiano. Entenda como quiser.)**

Nesse momento, K inclinou-se para frente e sussurrou: — Há alguma coisa acontecendo em Orange County. Tenho a vergonha de dizer que não sabemos exatamente o que é. **(Alex: Negão, se eu gozar dentro de você você recupera seus neurônios? De acordo com as regras dos Inomináveis que você acabou de citar, você não deveria saber de nada mesmo. Então acaba com essa vergonha e SAIA LOGO DO ARMÁAARIO! #jayvaquerfeelings)****(Neuma: Quem vê, PENSA que o Alex é machão desse jeito!)(Alex: Neuma querida, a afetação é só para fazer tipo. As pessoas costumam não acreditar quando eu digo que eu gosto de uma bela rola na minha boca.)** Apenas sabemos que muitas pessoas mudaram seu comportamento drasticamente **(Alex: Cansei de pedir para mentir #suspira cansado.)** após uma tempestade violenta há exatamente três anos, como se houvessem sido substituídas.

— Abduzidas, você quer dizer? — sugeriu Harry. **(Neuma: Perae, perae, perae (#ivete feelings) abduzidas? #Arquivoxfeelings. Saudades do David Duchovny...) (Alex: **_**Crossover**_** HP/The OC/Gilmore Girls/007/Arquivo X/Barney e suas Bichas. Um minuto: meu cérebro é lindo, maravilhoso e divino, mas é informação demais MESMO para ele.)**

— Esta era exatamente a idéia de Strangeways. Ele estava lá para descobrir quem ou o que estava tomando **(Alex: "… seu especialíssimo e carésimo suco de brotoejas lilaes do Cudomundistão")**o lugar dos habitantes de Orange County.

Deu uma pausa **(Neuma: DAN DAN DAAAAAAAAAAAAN)(Alex: "…para engolir o gozo que Harry tinha deixado em sua boca") ** e depois continuou **(Neuma: Não, não. Ele ficou calado mesmo)**: — Até desaparecer no começo desse verão. **(Alex: Cheirou pó de pirlimpimpim. #saudades da infância pervertida)**

— O que quer dizer com "desapareceu"**(Neuma: Tapadenha essa Gina não?) (Alex: Entrou no cu de alguém e sumiu, mona. É tão difícil assim?) **? — indagou Ginny — Aparatou?

— Pode ter sido, mas a expressão que mais define isso é "sumiu do mapa". Evaporou. Não sabemos se morreu, ou mesmo se foi abduzido.

— Alguém o viu pela última vez?** (Alex: Eu sim! Estava rodando a borsita no Trianon às quatro da manhã!)**

— É uma das razões pela qual vocês estarão se mudando para lá neste final de verão. Pagaremos escola, moradia, suprimentos, tudo — desde que mantenha contínuos relatórios por lareiras o quanto puder. **(Alex: Mas, totoso, eles vão queimar! #EPICFAILMEGABLASTPLUSADVANCED)****(Neuma se escondeu por causa de uma crise de vergonha alheia)**Aliás, foi exatamente assim que descobrimos que Strangeways desapareceu. Ele não efetuou sua ligação-lareira diária. **(Neuma: Novamente me reservo o direito de não comentar)(Alex: Roendo as unhas de preocupação! — not)**

Harry pigarreou. K** (Alex: Y! Tá, cansei.)** sabia que sempre que o auror pigarreava, ele **(Alex: "… estava prestes a gorfar, então era melhor sair correndo antes sujasse irremediavelmente seu terno Armani último modelo e precisasse queimá-lo.") **não gostaria do que seria dito a seguir. **(Alex: "Desculpa, Kin, mas você paga um boquete horroroso e ainda por cima mordeu meu bingulim!")**

— Você espera que nos mudemos calma e subitamente para um ambiente completamente novo, com bagagem e todo o resto, sendo que temos nossas vidas aqui e ainda uma filha adolescente? **(Neuma: Não. Ele quer que vocês se mudem rápidamente fazendo a maior bagunça) (Alex: nº 2 na Neuma)**

Kingsley pausou, como se considerando as palavras de Potter, e por fim disse calmamente: — Sim. **(Neuma: Na sua cara, Potter – sorry – Weasley-Potter) (Alex: Humilhoooooooooooooou, cremoso! Mostra quem reàlmente é o macho da relação!)**

No mesmo momento, o chefe de departamento observou a famosa cicatriz do Menino-que-Sobreviveu latejar intensamente. Apesar da aparência calma, Shacklebolt sabia por apenas este detalhe que Harry estava puto da vida. **(Neuma: Porque será, né?)(Alex: Olha os bofes! Sabendo segredos íntimos um do outro!)**

— Cobriremos uma escola Muggle para Serena — disse K. — Harbor High, uma das mais conceituadas dos EUA. **(Alex: Nunca ouvi falar, querido, então deve ser um LEEEESHO!)**

— Mas, deixe-me adivinhar: não se ensina bruxaria lá, certo? — indagou Harry sarcasticamente.** (Alex: O dia em que uma escola Muggle ensinar bruxaria, Harry querido, eu caso contigo!)****(Neuma: E eu caso com o Malfoy!)**

— Orange County possui uma comunidade essencialmente Muggle — admitiu K. — Mas ela poderá voltar a cursar Hogwarts quando tudo isso terminar.

Ginny suspirou — E _quando_ isso terminaria?

— O mais rapidamente possível — foi a resposta de Shacklebolt. **(Neuma pega a crase que foi chutada anteriormente e coloca aqui) (Neuma: Acho que o flash back acaba aqui...)(Alex: Neuma, que crase? "Resposta" é um lugar para se ir a ela? Se houvesse uma crase, era caso de adoção por negligência, isso sim!)(Alex 2: Kingsley está querendo uma rapidinha, AH-SAH-FAH-DAH!)**

* * *

— Nós não vamos! — berrou Harry Potter. **(Neuma: #criançamimadafeelings)(Alex: "Não quero, não quero, não quero!" #finca o pé no chão)**

— É nosso trabalho! Nós vamos! — berrou Ginny Weasley de volta. **(Neuma: Resta alguma dúvida sobre quem é o macho nessa relação?) (Alex: Isso mesmo, Ginny, mostra quem manda no pedaço e põe a biba louca no seu lugar!)**

O cenário da briga era a cozinha às vésperas do jantar **(Neuma: Informação vital à fic)**, o motivo **(Neuma: Imaginemos dois pontos aqui)** três convites enviados aos Weasley-Potter convidando-os **(Alex: Vou inventar um convite que expulse, então. Vai ser um luxo.)** — ou **(Neuma: Tá... vou fingir que eu não vi esse "ou" aí)** talvez intimando-os seja um termo mais apropriado **(Alex: Uiiiii tremi na base! — not)** — ao Baile de Verão realizado pelo Country Club de Newport. Arranjados e enviados com lembranças especiais de K.** (Alex: Num embrulho de presente rosa purpurinado com fitinha de bolinhas amarelas e **_**glitter**_**. — q)**

— Você quer saber porque diabos nós viemos para esse cudojudas afinal? — indagou Ginny. **(Neuma: E desde quando cu do Judas é tudo junto?) (Alex: Ginny está fazendo um anal com o tal do Judas? Me explica…)(Alex 2: Se você precisa explicar para a pintosa qual a missão de um auror — ou seja, explicar a uma bicha o que faz com uma rola —, Harry tem PROBLEMINHA! #felipenetofeelings)**

— NÃO! Eu odeio Country Clubs, odeio ricos _playboys_ fedidos, fingindo que são os Garotos de Ouro de OC! E ODEIO ESTE LUGAR! **(Neuma: Não quero, não quero, NÃO QUERO! Voooo dá a loca aqueeee, você não tá me entendendo!)(Alex: Ricos **_**playboys**_** não são fedidos, Réury, me respeita! Eu passo perfume Yves St. Laurent todo santo dia! Desisto dessa bicha dando pití e vou tomar chá com a Rainha. #Neuma arrasta Alex de volta pelos cabelos)**

— Mas quer você queira, quer não, teremos que morar aqui por tempo indeterminado!

No meio do fogo cruzado, Serena lia — ou ao menos tentava — um dos livros selecionados para seus testes SATs. **(Neuma: Erm... me pergunto porque em algumas partes tem travessões demais e em outras falta...)(Alex (contando os fios de cabelo arrancados, massageando o couro cabeludo e reclamando que vai precisar refazer a escova): Ela vai fazer o teste via SATélite? #fail)**

— Então por que DIABOS você decidiu ser auror? **(Neuma: De novo... quem será o macho dessa relação?) (Neuma2: Me veio a péssima imagem do Harry de 4 e a Gina com um vibrador na mão #MEUSOLHOS!)(Alex: Miguxinha querida, eles são bruxos! Está mais para a Ginny com uma varinha com um Feitiço Vibrador na mão! #noescurodoinferninhofeelings)(Alex 2: Fato, Harry está se revelando nessa fic (para variar…)… Só falta ele vestir uma peruca rosa, sair rebolando e cantando **_**I Will Survive**_**! (TOMARA que eu não esteja dando idéias para autores **_**trash**_**))**** (#Neuma ignora Alex e vai brincar com um estilete)**

— Porque foi meu sonho a vida inteira! **(Neuma: Logo depois do meu sonho de querer pegar o Snape de jeito #snarryfeelings) (Alex: Ai, bee, por que é que você não admite que seu sonho de consumo MESMO era os cabelos lambuzados de Draco Malfoy?)****(Neuma: ele quer é o Snape!) (Alex: Ele quer MESMO é o Snape, o Draco, o Ron, o Seamus, o Dean, o Bill, o basilisco, a Hedwig, a Nagini… A biba louca quer rodar geral! Pronto! Resolveu todos os problemas de leitores de fics **_**trash**_** tarados?)****(Neuma: Você deu (ui) foi idéias pra os autores de fic trash!) (Alex: Dei mesmo, só não lembro o que e para quem foi! #ressacafeelings)**

— Então você confirma que era seu sonho ir para lugares que você odeia e despreza a trabalho! **(Alex: O trabalho dele é desprezar lugares? #joga um fósforo no drink de detergente-Martini muito bem BATIDO)**

_Ah, dá um tempo!_, pensou Serena, fechando o livro, jogando-o impacientemente na mesa da cozinha e saindo para tomar um ar — ou algo mais. **(Neuma. E eu achando que a filha deles era inocente...)(Alex: Ela ia tomar o quê? Gozo na cara? Ou uma bela pica voadora no cu? #Edwardsaidoarmáriofeelings)**

OK, às vezes seus pais poderiam ser o Casal 20 quando quisessem **(Neuma: Me explica?)**. Mas na maior parte do tempo estavam num clima de eterna guerra **(Alex: Eterna guerra = paz. #1984feelings)** — e entretanto sequer cogitavam a possibilidade de divórcio **(Neuma não pode comentar porque ela está procurando o nanquim pra misturar à sua tequila)**, porque um MORRERIA sem o outro. Tão dependentes quanto irmãos siameses. Mas às vezes ENCHIA O SACO. **(Neuma: BOA agora já tá parecendo incesto o negócio... Merlin!) (Alex: Colega, vou ter pesadelos DIAS A FIO por conta dessa VISÃO DOS INFERNOS de dois irmãos siameses cometendo incesto! #joga gasolina no Martini-detergente).**

A garota parou no portão da casa e encostou na entrada, olhando a rua e os poucos carros passarem. Silenciosamente, deslizou um isqueiro para fora da bolsa e puxou um Pall Mall de um maço **(Neuma: Como alguém puxa um isqueiro para fora da bolsa fazendo barulho?) (Neuma2: No mundo bruxo tem cigarros? Bom saber) (Alex: Ao menos no mundo das fics trash. Lembra do Draco desrespeitando a Lei Antifumo londrina? #noescurodoinferninhofeelings)**. Se seus pais soubessem que fumava, ela estaria FODIDA. Mesmo assim, era um enorme relaxante para as brigas de seus pais.** (Alex aproveita e acende seu cigarro, que é um enorme relaxante para essa fic **_**nonsense**_**, com seu isqueiro imitando um revólver. Depois percebe que era um revólver de verdade e que estava faltando a sua mandíbula de baixo.)**

Não sabendo exatamente por que, olhou para o portão da casa vizinha. Lá estava parado um garoto loiro, de cabelos lisos e franja, intensos olhos azuis e vestido a caráter **(Neuma: Nunca tinha ouvido falar em emos loiros...) (Alex: Ryan? Atwood? SAUDADE DESSE DEUS GREGO #vai limpar a baba escorrendo, e pegar um balde para problemas futuros.)**. O jovem olhou para o toco aceso e se aproximou: **(Neuma se recusa a comentar) (Alex: Começou sessão sadomasoquista? Quem pôs fogo na piroca de quem? #)**

— Sabia que um terço dos jovens que começam a fumar morrerão de câncer de pulmão? **(Neuma: Esse é um bom jeito de puxar papo... não acham?)(Alex: BRO-XAN-TE! Olha a minha cara de NOJINHO!)**

— Eu não me importo, porque ainda estou muito longe disso — respondeu a garota calmamente.** (Alex: Nem eu, bee. Beijomeliga!)**

O loiro sorriu. — Na verdade, muito menos eu. Dá-me um? **(Neuma: Dá-me, dá-me, dá-me, dá-me um pouquinho desse amor. #Danielfeelings)(Alex: Um o quê? Um toco? Tem um aqui durinho e prontinho para você, bofeeeee!)(Alex 2 (cantando): **_**Gimme, gimme, gimme, a maaaaan after miiidniiight! Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away? **__**Gimme gimme gimme a maaaan after miiiidniiight! Take me through the darkness to the break of the daaaay**_** #abbafeelings) (Alex: "Me dá, me dá, me dá! Me dá Danoninho, Danoninho já!" #infância pervertida feelings parte 2.)**

Serena sorriu, e puxou outro cigarro. O garoto o pôs na boca e acendeu na ponta do cigarro dela.** (Alex: Foi só para esta mente pervertida que isso soou pornográfico? "pôs na boca", "ponta com ponta"… Estou achando que "cigarro" é um eufemismo!)****(#Neuma olha pra alex, pega um lança-chamas e aponta pra ele: É sua culpa eu estar sofrendo, SUA!) (Alex: Neuma com #perseguidafeelings: "E é tudo culpa sua!") (Neuma acende o lança-chamas)****(Alex dá um gritinho e sai correndo: ****"****Nem pense em queimar meu cabelo, pintosa!****"****)****(Neuma: Não se preocupe, eu queimo só o resto)(Alex: Ah, então tudo bem! Minha pele parecendo o oleoduto da Petrobrás está precisando de uma reciclagem!)**

— Ryan **(Alex: EU DISSEEEEEE! A bola de cristal desta biba louca ainda não quebrou! Eu sou DIH-VIH-NOO!) **Huntington — disse o garoto após uma tragada, estendendo a mão. A garota apenas apertou-a, mas não respondeu.

— E quem é você? — insistiu Ryan.

— Quem quer que você queira que eu seja **(Neuma: Me explica? [2]) (Alex: Cantada FAIL #caradenojinho)** — respondeu Serena com um sorriso. — Embora, inegavelmente, neste momento eu seja sua nova vizinha. (**Neuma: Me explica? [3]) (Alex: Ela já está presumindo de que ele É o vizinho, e não um ladrão que invadiu a casa da frente e aproveitou para estuprar a vizinha… Quanta inocência!)**

— Nunca recebi uma resposta tão boa — afirmou Ryan.** (Alex: Eu já, bofe, porque não larga dela e vem dar em cima de mim?)**

E um silêncio se instaurou entre os dois**(Neuma: Um silêncio, dois silêncios, três silêncios...)**. Um silêncio, todavia, agradável. **(Alex: Eles devem grasnar enquanto falam.)**

Ryan tragou, depois virou para o lado e soltou a fumaça lentamente pelo nariz. Serena observou-o atentamente. Tinha que reconhecer, por mais que fumo fosse prejudicial, a cena era sexy. Não o fato de fumar, mas especificamente Ryan fumando. _Que garoto… _**(Neuma: ... Que olhos, que corpo!) (Alex: …Que bunda, que rola, que peitos, que TUDO!) **_pena que nunca dará atenção a alguém como eu_ **(Alex: Ao menos a mocréia se reconhece como tal.) **. Observou-lhe o nariz pequeno e reto, os olhos azuis, a boca fina e delineada **(Alex volta para o banheiro pensando no que essa boca fina e delineada poderia fazer com ele)**, o rosto também firme **(Neuma: O que seria um rosto não-firme?)(Alex: Neuma, a melhor pergunta é: o que SERIA um rosto firme?)****(Neuma: Não sei... pergunta pra o imbessil que escreveu essa porra! Ah... É você! #Pega um litro de gasolina e um certo Zippo roxo que estava em cima da mesa)**, os cabelos lisos e loiros puxados para trás, mas caindo graciosamente sobre a testa,**(Neuma: Se o cabelo está pra trás, como é que ele cai graciosamente sobre a testa criatura?) (Neuma2: Alias, com é que ele cai graciosamente?)(Alex: O autor deveria ter aprendido a palavra "graciòsamente" e estava louco para enfiar (UIIIIIIIII ENFIO! ENFIO! É CLARO! #jayvaquerfeelings) no primeiro lugar que aparecesse (mas que biscate!))** as sob…

— Você ouviu o que eu disse?

O loiro sorria. **(Alex: Esse acontecimento é tão importante a ponto de merecer um parágrafo só para ele? Tá, ele é um DIVO, então acho que é. #joga a baba do balde fora para encher de novo)**

Serena abanou a cabeça de leve, e disse rapidamente — Desculpe, não, não estava prestando atenção…

— Você vai ao Baile de Verão?

— Talvez, quando meus pais pararem de brigar e voltarem aos beijos. **(Neuma: #sexonthekitchenfeelings) (Alex: São bipolares, só pode!)**

Ryan riu. — Sei como é. Só muda o endereço, não é?

Serena percebeu que estava um tanto perto demais dele, mas não se importou. Sentia o hálito dele jorrar **(Neuma: Hálito jorra?)(Alex: ACHO QUE JORROU É OUTRA COISA! #vira purpurina)** diretamente para suas narinas, e aquilo era bom.

O loiro também percebeu a situação, mas não se incomodou. Por que o faria? Sentir os rostos assim tão próximos, quase se tocando, era tão bom…** (Alex: Mas consigo imaginar algo melhor *.*)**

Uma buzina. _Biii Biii!_ **(Neuma: Preciso dizer que a onomatopéia foi desnecessária?) (Alex: É alguém chamando o Réury: Biii(cha) Biii(cha)!)**

— Vamos, Ryan, ou iremos chegar atrasados!

Um Land Rover preto estava parado logo atrás deles, saindo da garagem, com uma bela loira ao volante, cabelos curtos e repicados, olhos azuis, maquiagem e um vestido branco de alças, de gala.** (Alex: Vestido de gala com alça? Existe? Bom, essas bees que controlam a moda inventam cada coisa cabulosa…)**

— Papai e mamãe não vão conosco? — perguntou Ryan, virando-se e encarando a loira.

— Eles vão mais tarde.

Ryan olhou Serena e sorriu,

— Esta é minha irmã-gêmea, Rory. **(Neuma: #highschoolmusicalfeelings)**

Rory abriu o maior sorriso. — Olá! E quem é você? **(Neuma: O monstro do Lago Ness...)(Alex: Jason Voorhees! #dá uma facada em Rory)**

— Serena, sua nova vizinha. **(Neuma: Quase!)**

As duas se cumprimentaram.

— Finalmente conhecemos o nome da beldade! — disse Ryan sorrindo.** (Alex lixa as unhas.)**

Rory encarou os dois, sem entender **(Alex: Não é a única, benhêee!)**, depois disse: — Estamos indo para o Baile de Verão no Country Club.

— Ela poderia ir conosco — cortou Ryan.** (Alex: Custa PERGUNTAR pro Dragão de Komodo se ele QUER ir? Só porque pintou um clima já quer bancar o ativo da relação? MACHISTA! u.u)**

— Mas eu não sei… **(Alex: Então cala a boca e chupa minha rola, bee! Ah, é, você pertence ao sexo feminino u.u)**

— Então o que estão esperando? Entrem logo! — disse Rory.

— Mas meus pais…** (Alex: Seus pais estão ocupados dando uma rapidinha na mesa da cozinha, **_**dahlin'**_**! Ou então o Harry está se atracando com o Ron no armário e a Ginny está chupando a rola do Draco que ela levou amassado na mala!)**

— É só ligar para eles quando estiver lá! Não tem um celular? **(Neuma: Será que celular tem sinal em Hogwarts?) (Alex: Neuma, com essa bosta de tecnologia GSM, meu celular sai de área se eu dou um passo para o lado. Meu celular só funcionaria como vibrador nas noites solitárias… #telefonesemfiofeelings)**

Ryan deu a volta no carro e entrou no banco do passageiro.

— Erm… Não. — respondeu Serena embaraçada. Ela já havia ouvido falar, mas sequer sabia como funcionava um celular… **(Neuma: Alguém apresenta essa piruá ao século 21?) (Alex: **_**My thoughts exactly**_**.)**

— Não tem problema, empresto o meu! **(Neuma: Brigada) (Alex: Já estão no troca-troca de brinquedos sexuais subdesenvolvidos? "Eu te empresto o meu consolo se você me emprestar o KY!" Quanta intimidade para quem acabou de conhecer! E se ela tiver verruga na xana?)**

Vendo que não tinha outra escolha, Serena entrou no banco de trás, atrás da motorista. **(Neuma: Na frente do motorista é que não foi...)(Alex: Neuma, querida, podia ser atrás do passageiro! O que REÀLMENTE interessa era que ela queria estar ATRÁS de alguém! Puxou a mulher-macho que é a mãe!) **Rory acelerou o carro e tomou seu rumo. **(Neuma: Espero que o rumo dela faça com que eles batam o carro e a fic termine...)(Alex: Neuma, olha a barra de rolagem… Não vemos ter essa SORTE por MUITO tempo #olha para a barra de rolagem de novo e desmaia)**

— Ryan, isso é um _cigarro_ na sua mão? **(Neuma: Não, Não... É um pirulito)(Alex: "Não, maninha, é uma rola — o Alex me apresentou ao lado BOM da vida!")** — a loira estava exasperada.

Ryan deu um peteleco na ponta do filtro do cigarro, fazendo-o voar quase à velocidade da luz **(Neuma: O Ryan é forte, heim?)(Alex: Velocidade da luz? Me JOGA na parede e me CHAMA de lagartixa! *.*) **para fora da janela onde sua mão repousava, e perguntou displicente, olhando para fora:

— Que cigarro? **(Neuma: Ninguém viu ele jogando o cigarro fora, já que ele foi sutil feito a Vera Verão...)(Alex: Neuma, não me traga más lembranças sobre "O Exorcismo de Vera Verão"… #interna)**

Rory bufou e meneou a cabeça. — Com todo o problema que tivemos com papai, você OUSA se meter nessa também? **(Neuma: Olhaaa, a Rory pode rodar a baiana com o Harry!)(Alex: Não vai dar certo, Neuma, ele já tem a Ginny! Com essas duas barangas, ele chupa o dedo (ou outra coisa), senta e chora! Ou vira a Vera Verão!)**

— Eu perguntei que cigarro, MAMÃE. — retrucou Ryan, ligeiramente irritado.** (Alex: Ela é irmã e mãe dele? Comofas? #Incestofeelings)**

Serena apressou-se em atirar seu toco aceso ainda pela janela.

— Então você está morando na casa dos Maholicks? — perguntou Rory, olhando pelo espelho retrovisor para falar com Serena.

— Não sei quem morava lá antes — respondeu Serena.

— Pobres coitados… — murmurou Ryan.** (Alex: Eles foram assassinados por vacas voadoras. —QQQQQQQQQQQQ)**

— Por quê?

— Eram um pai e dois filhos. Os dois desapareceram misteriosamente** (Alex: Largaram o pai pedófilo e casaram com bofes ricos e LU-SHU-OSOS que os tratavam feito gente.) **. O pai **(Alex: … "os descobriu virando a bolsinha numa buatchy gay e os matou") **gastou toda a fortuna dele tentando descobrir o que aconteceu com eles.** (Alex: Ele torrou toda a grana dele com michês que eu sei!)**

— E enlouqueceu — completou Rory — Quando foi achado tentando morder o rabo do cachorro, foi movido imediatamente para um sanatório. **(Neuma: OI?) (Alex: "Isso, cachorro, deixa eu morrer seu rabo!" Entendam como quiser…)**

Serena gemeu. — E nunca descobriram o que aconteceu com os filhos dele?** (Alex: Eu acabei de dizer, sua racha surda, você não ouviu?)**

Rory e Ryan menearam a cabeça.** (Alex: E bateram na cabeça um do outro, só pode! (mais uma vez, entenda como quiser…))**

— De qualquer modo, vamos falar de assuntos mais alegres** (Alex: "Vocês duas topam um **_**ménage a trois**_** incestuoso?")** — disse Ryan — Será que essa merda vai ser a chatice de sempre?

— Ora, vamos, é sempre legal — disse Rory num muxoxo. **(Neuma: Eu JURO que eu li maxixe!) (Alex: Essa fic já é fumada e gongada, **_**ma chérie**_**! Se enfiassem um maxixe no meio eu não me surpreenderia!)**

— O que se faz lá, afinal? — perguntou Serena.** (Alex: "Se chupa rolas e bucetas, também se dá o cu… O básico, sabe?")**

— Basicamente? Senta-se numa mesa e finge prestar atenção na tediosa conversa de meia-idade enquanto uma banda da terceira-idade toca algo que lhe lembra levemente a Marcha Fúnebre. — disse Ryan torcendo o nariz. **(Neuma: Assim é que se anima alguém pra ir a uma festa!)(Alex enfia um pinto de borracha no olho.)**

— Você é tão infantil… — Rory girou os olhos.

— E você nem parece que tem minha idade — respondeu Ryan divertido.

— Mas se é tão divertido assim, o que vamos fazer lá? — perguntou Serena.** (Alex: Que diálogo divertida! #boceja)**

Ryan virou para trás e encarou Serena com um sorriso maroto.

— O que interessa não é a festa em si, mas o que vem depois.** (Alex: Surubaaaaaaaaaaaaa regada a muito álcoool e DORGAS! *.*)**

— Que geralmente seria um luau no condomínio beira-mar da Tracy — Rory torceu o nariz. — Não sei como você consegue ser amigo daquela vagabunda… **(Neuma: Cheirinho de ciuuuuuuuuuuuumes! Não... perae... Era uma rosca queimando [encare como quiser])(Alex vai procurar onde estão queimando rosca para participar da brincadeira.) (Alex 2: Ciúmes? #incestofeelingsMEGABLASTPLUS ADVANCED)**

— Talvez exatamente pelo fato de ela ser **(Neuma está ocupada procurando a cândida com cheiro pra por no whiskey)** — replicou o loiro sorrindo.** (Alex: UIA, ele gosta das vadias! Posso ser sua vadia? *.*)**

Serena sorriu. Parece que a vida ali não seria tão má assim, afinal. Especialmente com Ryan como seu vizinho.** (Alex: Concordo em gênero, número e grau, colega!)**

* * *

— Estou pronta. **(Neuma: ...Vem com tudo tigrão) (Alex: "Vem arrebentar minha buceta, bofe do outro mundo!")**

Ginny Weasley-Potter surgiu à porta da sala, num vestido trouxa azul, tomara-que-caia, os cabelos ruivos presos num coque-princesa, sapatos de salto-agulha, uma enorme gargantilha de pérolas no pescoço (fazendo-a parecer uma girafa **(Neuma: Só pra eu saber: Era pra ela estar gostosa? Bonita? Ela achou que parecer uma girafa ia fazer com que o Harry tivesse uma ereção? Ela achou que o problema era o rosto dela? O Harry ia ver do pescoço pra baixo e agarrar ela? Alguém precisa dizer pra ela que o Harry quer é o Rony! #confusaaoextremo)(Alex: Ginny COM CERTEZA está sabendo que o marido gosta mesmo é de uma rola dura!**), tamborilando os dedos impaciente no batente.

Quando Harry, sentado ao sofá com o controle da Sony Widescreen ligada no colo **(Neuma: Informação SUPER vital a fic: A marca do controle)** **(Neuma2: A Sony Widescreen tava no colo dele? OI?)(Alex: Ele está fazendo um anal com a TV (ou o controle?) —qqqqq)** virou-se e encarou a esposa, subitamente lembrou-se porque havia pedido-a em casamento. Ficou parado um momento, boquiaberto **(Alex: "… esperando uma pica voadora entrar em sua boca!" UIIIIII #Edwardsaidoarmáriofeelings) **e mesmerizado. **(Neuma: Harry se lembrou que a mulher dele parecia um traveco... Traveco lembrava homem e homem lembrava as noites que ele tinha passado no dormitório de Hogwarts com o Rony)(Alex: Harry se lembrou que Ginny parecia Ron de cabelo comprido, com a diferença de que NÃO tinha um pau (ou tinha? Oo) e tinha tetas…Mas tanto faz, porque ela comia ele com um vibrador.)**

— Sabe, você deveria estar pronto, ou ao menos dizer alguma coisa — disse Ginny irritada, revirando os olhos.** (Alex: Ginny está possuída pelo demônio! #LindaBlairfeelings)**

Harry abanou a cabeça, desvencilhando-se da visão inebriante que estava perante seus olhos e lembrou-se **(Neuma: ...Que ele tinha que comprar um vibrador novo) (Alex: "…que tinha um encontro marcado com Ron, Malfoy e Snape atrás do armário") (Alex 2: "… que precisava de um par de seios novos para seu uniforme de trabalho")** que estava no meio de uma briga com a esposa **(Alex: Para precisar se LEMBRAR de que estava no meio de uma briga com a esposa, é sinal de que ele estava MUITO irritado com ela —not.)**: — Eu _já disse_ que não vou.** (Alex: "Não vou, não vou não vou!" Bate o pé de novo. Bee, você é uma bicha enrustida ou uma criancinha mimada? Acho que os dois…)****(Neuma: JÁ FALEI que ele é um bicha enrustida! Odeio bixa surda!)(Alex: Me compra um aparelho de surdez então, racha!)**

— E nós _já tivemos_ essa discussão, Harry **(Alex: "… eu sei que você prefere o meu irmão, e eu também, tanto que perdi minha virgindade com ele, mas vamos pelo menos fingir que nosso casamento tem sexo?") **— suspirou Ginny. **(Alex: O Draco deve estar a enrabando agora…)**

— Não vou numa festa estúpida só porque Skinny Shacklebolt quer **(Alex: Harry tem tara por magrelos) (Alex 2: Já entendi! O problema da relação é com o Kim-Kim, NÃO com a Ginny!) **— grunhiu Harry, mudando do noticiário para um canal de filmes **(Neuma: ... pornôs gays)**.

— _Kingsley_ Shacklebolt, e você se esquece que K é nosso chefe — berrou Ginny com as mãos na cintura e se aproximando malevolamente do sofá. **(Neuma: Malévolo é a pessoa que escreveu isso. Eu estou sofrendo aqui!)(Alex dá risada demoníaca #vincentpricefeelings)** — Agora, você virá comigo, Harry James Potter, quer queira quer não. **(Neuma: Não era Potter-Weasley?)(Alex: Harry está pedindo uma coleira… "VEM-AH-KI, que agora eu to mandando! Vem, meu cachorrinho, a sua dona tá chamando!" #kellykeyfeelings)**

Harry engoliu em seco **(Alex: "… todo o gozo que a piroca voadora tinha despejado em sua garganta")**, e teve a nítida visão de que era a Molly Weasley **(Alex: Vou ter pesadelos com a Sra. Weasley na cama!)**, e não _Ginevra_ Molly Weasley a falar com ele naquele momento **(Neuma: Eu juro que quando eu acabar isso eu vou estar mais confusa que o normal – Morde uma lixa de unha)**. Não que a sogra houvesse alguma vez falado com ele daquela forma, todavia ele era uma exceção.**(Neuma: Viu? Essa frase foi só pra reforçar o que eu disse antes) (Alex: Não, o Harry fazia papai-mamãe com a Sra. Weasley! Não entrava no S&M, colega! Revelações…)**

— Então? — a ruiva levantou uma sobrancelha, num tom baixo e ameaçador. **(Neuma: Se não for comigo não tem vibrador e chicote hoje a noite! #sadofeelings) (Alex: "Isso, amor, rosna mais ao pé do meu ouvido…" —Q)**

À guisa de resposta, o telefone tocou. Ginny agarrou o fone sem fio na mesinha ao lado do sofá e jogou-o no colo de Harry. — Atenda. **(Neuma: A Gina está saindo demais com a galera do Restart... Ela tá tão revolts!)(Alex: A Ginny é comunista-comedora-de-criancinhas. #EPICFAIL)**

O moreno obedeceu sem discutir **(Neuma: Falei que a Gina era o macho da relação! Eu prevejo o futurooooo – sai correndo e cai da janela) (Alex: "… e enfiou o telefone no rabo enquanto ele tocava, como a patroa ordenou." Réury masoquista é um LOU-SHO!)**. — Olá? **(Alex: Oi, bee, bjomeliga!)**

Ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha, a feição de Harry mudou para preocupada e desconfiada. O auror inclinou-se para frente **(Alex: "… e deixou Ginny penetrá-lo com a varinha, de uma vez só")**, apoiando o cotovelo na perna, fone na orelha.** (Alex: Ron e Draco no telefone, avisando que estão vindo da Inglaterra com o KY que ele esqueceu no dormitório, o vibrador, o plug anal, para fazer uma festinha do pijama!)**

— Espere um pouco, onde você está? **(Alex: Estou aqui, bofe! Vem me comer!)****(Neuma: o Harry é o passivo, bee! Ele é q é comido!) (Alex: Verdade, **_**dahlin'**_**, ele tem que vir dar para mim/me chupar então…)(Alex 2: Não quero nem saber, já vou sentando em cima, bofe!)**

— Eu disse que já estou no Country Club, papai. — respondeu Serena do outro lado, calmamente.

— E como _pixies_ **(Neuma: Pixies? PIXIES? Jura mesmo?)** você foi parar aí? — indagou o pai irritado.

— Ora, vim no carro de uns amigos! **(Alex: "Eu paguei a carona com uns boquetes, mas não tem problema… Mamãe disse que você faz isso da vida!")**

— _QUE_ AMIGOS? Serena, nós acabamos de nos mudar para cá!

— É Serena? — perguntou Ginny, subitamente preocupada e sentando-se ao lado do marido. — Que há com ela? **(Neuma: Ela tá dando... não se preocupe.) (Alex: Ela foi raptada, estuprada e morta e seu fantasma está falando de um orelhão. Não há nada para se preocupar.)**

— Vim com os filhos dos Huntington, nossos vizinhos.** (Alex: "E aproveitamos para fazer uma suruba básica no caminho, bee!")**

— E quantas vezes eu já falei para não sair com estranhos, ainda mais entrar no carro de um estranho!** (Alex: Pelo menos ela não entrou no CORPO de um estranho, Réury querido! (interprete como quiser…))**

— De qualquer modo, já estou aqui e estou esperando vocês. Tchau.

Harry ouviu o clique, indicando que a filha havia desligado.** (Alex: Até a FILHA é o macho da relação! Huhahuauhaahuhua Harry é uma BEEESHA LOOOUKA!)** O auror quedou-se a olhar o telefone, abobado.** (Alex: "Será que enfio o telefone no rabo ou não?" ENFIO! ENFIO! É CLARO! #jayvaquerfeelings)****(Neuma: Vai pro banheiro e seja feliz, Alex.)(Alex: Só quando aparecer o Ryan de novo, colega. Tenho tara por loiros *.*)**

— O telefone não vai falar mais, Harry **(Neuma: Brigada por vestir a roupa de 'Senhorita óbvia'!)(Alex: Telefones falam? Estou confuso.)** — disse Ginny fazendo uma careta.** (Alex: "Não vou mais chupar seu pau nojento… eu quero é a buceta da Hermione agora!" QQQQ)**

Harry encarou a esposa. — Ela disse que já está lá!

— Lá onde? **(Neuma: Na orgia!) (Alex: No bacanal de séries que é essa fic… Será que não vai aparecer uma NC ou um Slash para alegrar a minha vida?)**

— No maldito Country Club, ora essa! **(Neuma: Mesma coisa... só muda o nome)**

Ginny se levantou, satisfeita.** (Alex: "A transa foi boa, mas preciso ir. Onde eu deixo o dinheiro?")**

— Isso mostra que ela tem mais cérebro que você. Provavelmente puxou a mim… **(Neuma: Ginaaaa, eu vi a modéstia hoje e ela mandou dizer que ela está com saudades!)(Alex: E eu achava que o mongolóide da série fosse o Ron…)**

O marido olhou para a esposa, chocado. **(Neuma: "Você não tiraria o meu vibrador, né?")**

— Ela acabou de desobedecer a ordens expressas não só nossas, mas como medidas de segurança do Ministério da Magia, e você ainda dá razão a ela? **(Alex: O que uma siririca entre duas cola-velcro não faz, bem! Elas não precisam de você, Réury! Vai correr atrás do Snape!)****(Neuma: Finalmente o Alex se rendeu ao Snarry.)(Alex: Se render é comigo mesmo, bee!)**

— Ela OBEDECEU ordens do Ministério, porque já está lá! **(Neuma: "... E sim, eu tiraria.")** — disse Ginny, virando-se, bolsa a tiracolo, para a porta.**(Neuma: De onde foi que a bolsa saiu? Tá, não precisa responder…)(Alex: A mocréia vai rodar a bolsinha agora…)** — Deveria estar cansada da sua teimosia…

— Está bem, estou indo — bufou Harry, levantando-se. **(Neuma: E como sempre o macho venceu a discussão)(Alex: "Onde a vaca vai, o boi vai atrás…")(Alex 2: Neuma, só não se esqueça de que "no reino animal, a fêmea é mais mortal" ROAR! #kiplingfeelings)**

* * *

— Eu NÃO ACREDITO que você não sabe usar um celular! — disse Rory exasperada **(Alex: Isso mesmo, excluída do Gilmore Girls, traz a racha de volta à civilização!)** — Não ter um ainda vá lá, embora você precise comprar um urgentemente… Mas usar…?

— Nunca precisei usar — respondeu Serena, dando de ombros.

Rory estava boquiaberta. — Você NUNCA PRECISOU **(Neuma: Perua, você precisa mesmo ficar toda CAPS?)(Alex: Neuma querida, você não conhece peruas petizudas? Elas ADORAM um CAPS… NO RABO!) **usar um celular? Você morava onde, num vilarejo da Idade Média?

_Quase… Isso porque você não sabe da verdade, que eu NÃO PRECISO de um celular para me comunicar…_ **(Neuma: Verdade... ela usa lareiras, corujas... essas coisas bem mais práticas, sabe?) (Alex: Neuma, você também se esqueceu que a baranga tem anteninhas de ET! #dragfeelings)**

— Rory, dá um tempo para ela, vai? — respondeu Ryan — Ela não precisa das suas afetações **(Neuma: Afetações?)(Alex: Ela é uma mulher ou uma bicha purpurinada?)** de patricinha agora…

A discussão acima ocorria exatamente na porta do Salão de Baile do Country Club, pela**(Alex: Substitui o "a" por um "o". O Salão ODEIA quando o chamam pelo feminino)** qual passavam um monte de pessoas. O hall no qual eles estavam era amplo e tinha pé direito alto **(Alex: Era um tripé, ainda por cima? #fail)**, decorado em ouro e mármore **(Alex: AIII, que chiqueeeee!)**; logo em frente à entrada havia uma escada de mármore para os andares superiores**(Neuma: Eu realmente queria saber como o hall era!)**. A porta do Salão de Baile estava à direita de quem entrava pela entrada principal.** (Alex: Detalhes superhipermega importantes.)**

— Venha, vamos **(Alex: "… dar uma rapidinha debaixo da tal escadaria de mármore") **entrar — disse Ryan, puxando Serena em direção à entrada, onde estava o _maître_ **(Alex procura a palavra superdifícil no dicionário… Ai, é francês, pintosa!) **recepcionando os recém-chegados, checando-lhes os convites e dirigindo-os às mesas reservadas.

— Espere! — disse Rory — Temos que esperar papai e mamãe! **(Neuma: Sem eles não tem graça dar!) (Alex: É porque eles gostam de assistir aos filhos fazendo sexo…)**

— Pelamordedeus, não! — gemeu Ryan, e prosseguiu seu caminho com Serena ao braço. **(Neuma: Sou só eu ou o Ryan tem probleminha com os pais dele?) (Alex: Neuma, querida, que adolescente/aborrescente/amadurescente não tem problemas com seus pais? Chega a ser clichê. "Seus pais são crianças como você" #renatorussofeelings)**

A loira bufou **(Alex: Ri muito com ela bufando! — not)(Alex 2: Imagem mental de um búfalo cor-de-golden-retriever irritado #medo)**, enquanto o loiro e seu par entravam no Salão.

Havia momentos nos quais Ryan odiava estar certo, e este era um deles. **(Alex: Ele acabou de descobrir que se apaixonou à primeira vista pelo Harry — qqqqqq)** E, na verdade, Serena também. A descrição do garoto não podia estar mais correta **(Neuma: Que descrição?) (Alex: Porra, ele JÁ VIU as tetas da Serena para sair as descrevendo por aí? Quanta indiscrição, bofe! Ainda bem que a minha vida é um livro aberto, então pode falar de mim à vontade, tá?)**. O Salão era oval **(Alex: Vamos quebrar esse ovo? #FAIL)**, com várias mesas espalhadas ao redor e um espaço no meio à guisa de pista de dança, no qual o Clube da Terceira Idade dançava, ou ao menos pensava que o fazia, a uma banda entediante tocando uma música do Don McLean. **(Neuma: Isso é que é uma festa!)(Alex: BROOOOOOXAAAAAANTEEEEEEEEE tem que dar uma cheiradinha pra agitar isso aí! #dorgas) (Alex 2: A única música que eu conheço do Don McLean é **_**American Pie**_**... DÁ pra dançar aquilo lá? Tem que pôr um funk pra velharada quebrar os ossos osteoporosos! — NOT)**

— Às vezes odeio estar certo — murmurou Ryan.** (Alex: Eu também odeio quando você está certo, e nem te conheço!)**

— Às vezes odeio quando você está certo — completou Serena. **(Neuma: Eles não acabaram de se conhecer?) (Alex: Ela já deve estar usando Legilimência para ver se ele está pensando em bater uma bilusqueta pensando nela ou não, e ele deve estar usando contra ela mesmo não sendo bruxo — QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ) (Alex 2: Ou deve ser o que a minha vozinha chamava de transmimento de pensassão.)**

— Onde esteve até agora?** (Alex: Te comendo atrás do armário! E você ainda pergunta, voz sem corpo?) (Alex 2: Vozes sem corpo no meio da fic… #medo, muito MEDO!)**

Serena se virou e viu uma garota morena e de cabelos encaracolados, nariz pequeno e arrebitado, lábios estreitos mas cheios **(Alex: Se eu fosse hétero, estaria me perguntando o que eles poderiam fazer) **e uma pinta logo abaixo da boca** (Alex: Marilyn rulessss!)** abraçar Ryan pelo lado e tacar-lhe um beijo na bochecha.** (Alex: Essa aí roda a bolsinha! "Ryan, sua beeesha, você me deve VINTCH REAISH da última queimada de rosca!")**

— Tive alguns atrasos, Tracy — respondeu Ryan, olhando para Serena. **(Alex: "Sabe como é, amor, estava te cornando com essa menina que acabei de conhecer!")**

— E quem é a oxigenada de Chanel? **(Neuma: Tradução: Larga que o bofe é meu, vadenha!) (Alex: Ela não usava cabelo comprido? Que tal você APRENDER alguma coisa sobre cabelo antes de abrir a boca, sua puta baranga? Não, só abre a boca pra enfiar a minha rola! — NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT)**

— Minha nova vizinha — respondeu o loiro, sorrindo.** (Alex: Participação especial em **_**Show de Vizinha**_**? DUH-VI-DO-EU-DOH!)**

— Serena Weasley-Potter — apresentou-se a garota.

— Tracy Caldwell — as duas beijaram, ou se queixaram, tanto faz. **(Neuma: Se queixaram? #lost) (Alex: Quanto carinho! Só falta começarem a se estapear à guisa de cumprimento!)**

— E quando sairemos dessa Tortura Chinesa? — perguntou Ryan.**(Neuma vai procurar saquê para misturar com tinta óleo) (Alex: Estou me perguntando a mesma coisa… #olha a barra de rolagem e tem um enfarto com direito a olhos esbugalhados e língua pra fora)**

— Acho que após a coroação de Rei e Rainha do Baile **(Neuma: #Promfeelings)** — respondeu Tracy displicente. **(Neuma: Só pra saber: Não seria displicentemente?)**

— Gostei do seu vestido — disse Serena simpática. **(Alex: Eu não, bem. Haha)**

— Obrigada — sorriu Tracy, vaidosa **(Neuma: Como alguém sorri vaidosa?)** — É um Prada. **(Alex: E daí? Enfia seu vestido Prada no rabo!) **— E olhou Serena de cima a baixo. — Gostei do seu… dos seus olhos **(Alex: Alguém está precisando ir para o Esquadrão da Moda…)**. Adoro olhos claros **(Neuma:... E larga do meu macho sua puta!)**. **(Alex: Eu também adoro olhos claros *.*)**

Dito isso, Tracy deu outro beijo em Ryan e saiu flutuando pelo salão. **(Neuma: Ela é bruxa também?) (Alex: Não, ela pode ser uma parente distante da Moaning Myrtle, ou do Gasparzinho…Ou estar montada numa vassoura invisível — entenda como quiser…)**

— Ela consegue ser mais fútil que sua irmã — disse Serena. **(Neuma: Essa sabe como conquistar um cara. Passo 1: Chamar a irmã dele de fútil)**

— Todos nós temos nossos defeitos — disse Ryan sorrindo — E Rory não é fútil, apenas chata e mimada. **(Neuma: Obrigada pela distinção!) (#Alex lixa as unhas e toma mais um gole de seu chá de beterraba com leite de cabra.)**

Serena riu. **(Alex: Eu não. Não vi graça nenhuma.)**

— Ao menos meus pais me deram um nome decente, olhe o nome dela: RORY. Enrolo a língua só para falar…** (Alex: Vai começar com a sessão "Nomes Ridí.Br"? Falta o Shoppingcênterson, o Himineu Casamentício das Dores Conjugais, o Um Dois Três de Oliveira Quatro… sem falar em Albus Severus e Renesme Carlie.)**

— Ao menos ela não foi batizada de Ginevra — disse Serena sorrindo, **(Neuma: Quem falou a primeira frase? #perdendoalogica) (Alex: Assim como o Ryan, ODEIO quando estou certo…)**

Ryan fez uma careta. — Ugh! E quem seria a azarada?

— Minha mãe. **(Neuma: BOA) (Alex: Não que Serena seja um nome comum, também… E para começo de conversa, ela própria pôs o nome da mãe na lista dos "Nomes Ridí.Br".) ** — o sorriso dela se alargou** (#Alex pensa no Coringa e sai correndo balançando os braços como uma biba louca. Hmmm, pensando bem, não! A última versão era o Heath Ledger *.*)**. Ryan ficou sem graça. **(Alex: Ai que fofo! — NOT)**

— Erm, desculpe, eu não tinha intenção de ofender sua… **(Alex: "Eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de ofender a puta da sua mãe.")**

— Não há problema — disse a garota sorrindo. — A família da minha mãe tem uma queda por nomes esquisitos. Tenho um tio chamado Percy **(Alex: Eu SEMPRE achei que fosse um redutivo para "Percival", o que combina com Ginevra, que é a versão latina de Guinevere)**, e outro coitado que chamaram de Billius, nome do meu tio. **(Neuma: Merlin que me livre de nomes estranhos!) (Alex: Eu não queria ser um Weasley… Mesmo que eu tenha a maior tara por ruivos)**

— E eu reclamo de minha família… — comentou Ryan — Entretanto, como você conseguiu se livrar de ter um nome horrendo?** (Alex: "Eu ameacei matar a minha mãe com uma gravidez nas trompas…" —Q?)**

— Acho que minha mãe ficou tão traumatizada com "Ginevra" que decidiu dar-me um nome bonito…** (Alex: Nesse caso até eu, querida!)**

— Realmente, Serena é um nome lindo… **(Neuma: Momento cantada power) (Alex: "…NOT")** — Os olhos de Ryan brilharam, afundando na piscina dos olhos da outra. **(#Alex bebe uma dose de absinto em um gole só e queima a garganta só por causa da imagem mental bizarra) **Serena, por sua vez, imergiu o olhar nos olhos do garoto. **(Neuma não pode comentar pois ela está gorfando pela janela) (Alex: Que seria IMERGIU, be? Me explica? Ou então fala com o meu dedo: _|_)**

Um pigarro quebrou o momento.** (Alex: Comofas/)**

— Chega e nem vem me cumprimentar? **(Neuma:Bicha ciumenta é UÓ) (Alex: "Larga essa baranga e vamos dar um bola-gato no banheiro!")**

Os dois olharam para o lado e viram uma garota de cabelos obscuramente pretos **(Alex: Será que isso é um pleonasmo?)** e lisos até a cintura** (Alex: Uma puta com cabelo de crente? **_**No creo…**_), repicados e com uma franja um tanto emo na altura dos olhos **(Neuma: Todo mundo nessa fucking fic é meio emo né?)**. Também usava uma bata tomara-que-caia preta, que dava a ligeira impressão de que a garota estava grávida. **(Alex: Como toda bata, querida!) (Alex 2: Me bate, me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa! #putafeelings)**

— Eu estava… **(Alex: "… só fazendo um ketizinho básico, não era nada demais, além de um fio-terra e um 69!")**

— Não importa **(Neuma: Ooolha o ciuminhooo) (Alex: Mamãe não te deu educação, sua puta?)** — disse a garota, que agarrou Ryan e beijou-o calorosamente. Serena ficou um tanto sem graça com a cena **(Neuma: ...Ela queria ser inclusa no beijo também) (Alex: #2 na Neuma)**.

Em dado momento, o loiro rompeu o beijo e virou para Serena **(Neuma:Quer se juntar a nós?) (Alex: #Golden Trio Surubafeelings)**:

— Querida, esta é Serena Weasley-Potter, minha nova vizinha. Serena, esta é Kaitlin Marjorino… **(Neuma: DROGA! Errei de novo... A minha bola de cristal ta com problema) (Alex: Infelìzmente, né bem? Tava na hora de agitar um pouco essa fic UÓ)**

— Sua namorada — disse Serena, um tanto enfadada, um tanto incrédula. **(Neuma: Quem não estaria?) (Alex: Eu estaria com a maior cara de paisagem, isso sim!)**

Kaitlin agiu como se Serena fosse uma barata extremamente pequena e suja **(Neuma: Nojinhoooo) (#Alex pula em cima da cadeira e começa a berrar escandalizado: BARATA? ONDE? ONDE? MATA ESSE MOOOOOOOONSTRO!) (Alex 2: Mamãe REÀLMENTE não te deu educação! Vou te dar umas palmadas para você aprender #arranca uma barra de ferro do cu)**, e puxou o rosto de Ryan para outro beijo. Serena suspirou e afastou-se.** (Alex: É, racha, eles não querem um **_**ménage**_**! Fazerroquê…)**

E ela que tinha pensado que havia encontrado alguém especial **(Neuma: A auto-estima dessa mina ta no mesmo nível que essa fic né?)**… Parece que aquele lugar seria o tédio que havia imaginado…** (Alex: #bipolarfeelings?)**

Foi quando estacou, estando bem à sua frente um ruivo sardento extremamente conhecido, de fraque e gravata borboleta** (Alex: Lembrei do Ron com o traje a rigor remendado dos vestidos da Tia Muriel… #tem um ataque de risos incontrolável e se recupera daqui duas horas)**, copo de _whisky_ com gelo na mão, cabelos em comprimento médio, atrás alcançando os ombros e franja jogada para trás, na altura dos olhos.**(Neuma: COMO A FRANJA TÁ JOGADA PRA TRÁS NA ALTURA DOS OLHOS?)(Alex: Ron e seu cabelo fizeram uma visitinha à Matrix… Deve ter feito o maior sexo selvagem com o Neo também…)**

— Tio Ron? **(Neuma: Lógico que o Rony tinha que aparecer! O Harry ia expressar sua homossexualidade com quem?) (Alex: Não sei, Neuma… Podia aparecer o Draco, ressuscitarem o Snape só para uma rapidinha (ou talvez um **_**flashback**_** que **_**trashers**_** tanto adoram) ou criar um PO inominado na forma de um michê! #oterceirotravesseirofeelings) (****Neuma: Verdade, mas o Draco é da Ginny. Podia ser o Snape!) (Alex: Neuma, não acaba com o sonho de um ripador! Um Drarry tornaria essa fic menos trash… NOT) (Alex 2: Ah, sim, estou momentàneamente apaixonado pelo Tom Felton…)**

**

* * *

**

Aquele estava sendo um dia ruim para Kenneth Marjorino **(Alex foi pedir um cacetão na padoca e já volta. #interna)**. O homem de fraque, feições aquilinas e cabelo crespo cortado rente **(Neuma: Virgula)(Alex: Até tu, Neuma? Não se separa sujeito de predicado, eles estão numa foda eterna…)** encheu mais uma dose de vodka. Sabia que estava prestes a ficar bêbado, mas não se importava **(Neuma: Afinal, cu de bêbado não tem dono) (Alex: Não tem mesmo, estou falando com conhecimento de causa…)**. Talvez fosse até melhor, com a mulher pé-no-saco, Kirsten, e as duas filhas irritantes, Kaitlin e Kayleigh **(Neuma: Que nomizinho em cumpanheira?) (Alex: Isso que é amor em família!)**.

Pegou um pedaço do sanduíche-de-metro e caminhou até a varanda, sanduíche numa mão e copo na outra. Sentiu a brisa noturna atingir-lhe o rosto e refresca-lo **(Alex: Quem está ordenando a brisa noturna a refrescar o rosto desse PO NADA interessante? #confusomegablastplusadvanced)**. Então se inclinou na beirada e admirou a praia e o Oceano Pacífico ao fundo, com o luar brilhando nas dobras das ondas. **(Neuma: 3 letras: W + T + F) (Alex: O mar é uma roupa e a lua é uma lâmpada… Melhor eu NÃO tomar ácido, essa fic já é o suficiente para me fazer viajar na maionese.)**

Ele tinha que fazer algo, ou iria pagar caro. Muito caro **(Alex: É o que dá só pegar michê de luxo, querido!)**. E não podia deixar que seus "negócios escusos" **(Neuma: Exploração sexual de negros?) (Alex: Prostituição infantil?)** afetassem Kirsten, Kaitlin e Kayleigh, por mais horríveis que fossem como esposa e filhas. Era sua família, afinal.** (Alex: Eu NÃO quero fazer parte dessa família que se odeia, ouviu? Parece os Rothschild #piada interna)**

Kenneth ouviu passos e percebeu que havia alguém ao lado dele. Um homem baixinho, um tanto acima do peso, cabelos já grisalhos e quase inexistentes já no topo **(Neuma: Esperamos que o autor esteja falando da cabeça [grande]) (Alex: Espero que seja a cabeça de cima)**. Vestia um terno comum, risca-de-giz, com uma gravata vermelha. Era Deacon Brody, suposto benfeitor da Caldwell & Powell, mas na verdade líder do submundo criminoso de Newport Beach **(Neuma: Olha a máfia ai genteeee #carnavalfeelings)**. Tinha olhos pequenos e apertados, quase duas fendas azuis, e uma boca fina, no momento contorcida numa expressão cruel. **(Neuma: Cruella De Vil, Cruella De vil #101dalmatasfeelings)**

— Ouvi dizer que Barão Samedi está na cidade… — murmurou Kenneth cautelosamente. **(Alex: É nobreza européia? #FAIL)**

Brody sorriu.

— Você está se metendo em coisas que não entende, Kenny **(Alex: Mete mais, então, mete!)** — respondeu calmamente. — Seria melhor para você e sua família ficarem fora ao menos dessa. **(Alex: "Ai, bofe, não estraga a minha festa assim não! Tem que estar todo mundo dentro!")**

— Mas eu não tenho outra opção, Deacon! **(Alex: Tem sim. O ketch na BR é VINTCH REAIS)** — protestou o outro. Já estava ficando desesperado.

— Então veremos — respondeu Brody — Você sabe que ninguém o procura, _ele_ o acha. **(Alex: É o Sherlock Holmes, o Inspetor Clouseau, o Voldy ou o pessoal do **_**Without a Trace**_**?)**

Dito isso, Brody entrou novamente no salão, copo na mão.

No momento seguinte, uma gargalhada gutural, ao mesmo tempo ardida e divertida, ecoou nos ouvidos de Kenneth. Ele virou de um lado para o outro, e por um momento, talvez um milésimo de segundo, pensou que havia visto alguma coisa do outro lado da varanda, imersa na escuridão. Alguma coisa _mesmo_, aparentemente uma cartola branca, flutuante, com um paletó branco, calça e sapatos da mesma cor, flutuando na escuridão, ou talvez o usuário destes estivesse tão imerso na escuridão que apenas suas roupas fossem visíveis. **(Neuma: Arquivo X encontra bebedeira) (Alex: Eu acho que o bofe está tendo uma **_**bad trip**_**, isso sim. #cheira talquinho de neném com açúcar mascavo)**

Kenneth voltou o olhar para o salão, apavorado. Ninguém se comportava anormalmente. Aparentemente, apenas ele ouvira a gargalhada. **(Neuma: Se liga na dica: Para de beber, tapado) (Alex: Doooooooorgas! Ou é mais um que precisa de uma camisa-de-força, além de nós dois…)**

— Muita gentileza sua esperar-nos na porta, docinho — disse Melinda **(Neuma: Olha, a ruiva que tem olhos vivos e com braços tá de volta) (Alex: Eu reàlmente li "Melindra"… acho que vou dormir e terminar de estraçalhar amanhã. Não, não vai dar: tem um eminho gostoso me esperando na cama…)**, entrando no salão. Estava com um vestido de _chiffon_ cinza escuro, quase preto, decotado, sapatos Prada e os cabelos ruivos alisados com chapinha, franja cortada à altura das têmporas e puxada um pouco para a direita, mas ainda ocultando parte da testa **(Neuma está batendo sua cabeça na parede, por este motivo se encontra indisponível para comentar) (Alex boceja. E não é só de sono)**. Ao seu lado estava Desmond Huntington, o marido, e a filha Rory **(Alex: Ela tem outra?)** — Não como o seu irmão mal-agradecido, que acabou de nos ignorar. **(Alex: "Ai, racha, larga do meu pé e deixa eu curtir os bofes em paz!") (Alex 2: Dos dois irmãos, ele é que se deu melhor e decidiu se livrar desse filhote de trasgo travestido de gente.)**

— Você sabe como ele é, querida — respondeu Desmond calmamente. **(Alex: "Ele nasceu gay, querida, fazer o quê?")**

— Nossa mesa é a 20 **(Alex: "… e quatro")** — disse Rory — Vão se sentando **(Alex: "… no meu colo para começar o REBOLEI-CHON-CHON O REBOLEI-CHON-CHON!") **que vou ver onde está Ryan.** (Alex: Já achei, pintosa: ele está na suruba debaixo da mesa.)**

— Deve estar se esfregando pelos cantos com Kaitlin **(Alex: Quase) **— afirmou Desmond, com um sorriso. **(Neuma: Sou só eu ou esse Desmond ai ta com ciuminho?) (Alex: Neuma com #incestofeelings.)**

Rory vislumbrou o salão e identificou Ryan na pista de dança. Seu pai estava certo; o loiro dançava com Kaitlin. A garota se aproximou calmamente dos dois e cutucou o irmão. **(Alex: Eu OH-DEI-O que me cutuquem!)**

— Sr. Cara Legal, general-megera chamando — disse Rory. **(Neuma: Quem?) (Alex: É a minha mãe…)**

Kaitlin imediatamente se afastou do namorado, deu-lhe um selinho nos lábios e disse: — Vou ver como Kayleigh está. **(Alex: Acorda, querida! Ela está na suruba atrás da mesa, ou traficando debaixo da escada…)**

* * *

— Você não deveria ter saído de casa sem nossa ordem! — bufou Harry. **(Neuma: Agora ele ta querendo pagar de macho) (Alex: Só com a filha, porque com a Ginny ele é a passiva… #incestofeelings)**

— Por quê? **(Alex: "Porque sim, Zezinho!" #castelorátimbumfeelings) **— perguntou Serena desafiadora, num tom baixo, desafiadora. **(Neuma: Ela perguntou deafiadoramente desafiadora!) (Alex risca a palavra repetida e vai cheirar o pêlo do cachorro vira-lata que adotou) **

Harry bufou ainda mais — Eu acho que você tem bosta de dragão no lugar de cérebro… **(Alex: Eu acho que o AUTOR DESSA FIC que tem bosta de dragão no lugar de cérebro, e deveria estar precisando de uma trepada urgente…) **Você não entende e sequer pode entender que isso é para sua segurança! **(Neuma: Só pra variar: Me explica?) (Alex: Eu acho que ele chamou a filha dele de burra… Quanto carinho em família!)**

— Bem, se eu fosse você enfiaria minha segurança onde não bate sol! — disse Serena, levantando-se e indo em direção à pista de dança. **(Neuma: Essa daí puxou o drama do pai né?) (Alex: Neuma, está mais para ter puxado a mania do pai de enfiar as coisas "onde não bate sol", ou seja, NO RABO!) (Alex 2: Deixa eu ver se eu entendi: ela está sugerindo que o pai tenha uma rapidinha com o segurança atrás da cortina?)**

— Espere um pouco, mocinha…! **(Alex: "… você ainda não pagou aquela siririca que eu te bati!") **— disse Harry exasperado, levantando-se. Ia atrás da filha, mas Ginny pegou-o pelo braço; calma, mas firmemente. **(Neuma: "... Senta ai que eu não mandei você levantar!") (Alex: "Esquece ela, querido, vou te pagar o melhor boquete que você já levou na sua vida!")**

— Ela não deixa de estar certa — suspirou a ruiva — Ela tem todo o direito de saber porque somos tão exigentes com ela.** (Alex apaga o cigarro na ruiva suspirante, que agora está gemendo de dor)**

— Mas não podemos — completou Harry — Por causa de nossos empregos… **(Alex: Sai logo do armário, sua biba purpurinada! E daí que isso vai arruinar a reputação do "Menino que Sobreviveu"? Vai virar agora "O Menino que Deu", mas é a vida que você sempre quis, pintosa! #benfeelings)**

— Eu sugeriria que vocês **(Alex: "… se matassem logo numa roleta-russa e acabassem com essa fic de vez.") **se sentassem e esperassem a situação acalmar — disse o ruivo sentado à mesa, manifestando-se pela primeira vez, enquanto apagava um cigarro no cinzeiro. **(Neuma não pode comentar porque ela foi trocar a bola de cristal dela.)**

— Não sei por que você começou a fumar, Ron — disse Ginny torcendo o nariz. **(Alex: Deve ter alguma coisa a ver com pôr objetos cilídricos (ou seja, fálicos) entre os lábios… mas são SÓ os pensamentos de uma bicha louca!)**

— Todos onde trabalho fumam **(Neuma: E eu sou Maria vai com as outras...) (Alex (cantando): Onde a vaca vai, o boi vai atrás! Onde a vaca vai, o boi vai atrás!) **— respondeu o ruivo, incisivo **(Neuma: Eu fui a única que pensou no dente incisivo?) (Alex: Além de fumante, Ron é vampiro? Falta fazer **_**crossover **_**com mais o quê? **_**The Walking Dead**_**? **_**Barney e Seus Amigos**_**? **_**Barbie e o Penico de Ouro**_**? Hmmm, verdade, esse é o Réuri querido…)**.

— De qualquer modo, creio que não ouço notícias suas há… — começou Harry.

— Precisamente quinze anos **(Neuma:... Desde aquela noite em que eu deixei você me comer e a Hermione pegou a gente...) (Alex: "Desde aquela noite que você me flagrou dando pro Snape, ficou de ciuminho e sumiu)"** — cortou Ron, acendendo outro cigarro.

— Por que o silêncio? **(Alex: Ele não queria falar com ninguém sua, xana burra! É tão difícil de entender que ele brigou com seu marido porque tinha um caso com ele e NÃO queria que isso viesse à tona? Além de estar com #bibatraídafeelings)** — perguntou Ginny — Todos nós sentimos sua falta… **(Neuma: Gina! Sua mãe não te ensinou que é feio mentir?) (Alex: Cadê a minha lixa de unha?)** Você tem uma sobrinha e afilhada a qual nunca viu até esta noite, uma irmã e um cunhado e melhor amigo **(Neuma: ...e amante)** que sentiu sua falta durante todos esses anos… mas acima de tudo, Hermione. **(Alex: Não põe a gostosa de cabelo feio no meio dessa! Ela deve estar colando velcro com a Pansy Parkinson… #vomita por conta da imagem mental)**

Ron fungou. Harry teve a nítida impressão de que seus olhos estavam molhados, mas podia estar enganado. **(Neuma: O que foi que o Rony fungou para os olhos dele estarem molhados? #drogas) (Alex: Não sei, Neuma, mas eu também quero! *.*)**

— Como está ela? — murmurou, quase num gemido. **(Neuma: Ele não conseguia mais ficar perto de Harry sem tocá-lo) (Alex: E geme só de tocá-lo! Olha só o sécs apíel do Menino que Sovreviveu! *.*)**

— Como já disse, sentindo sua falta — disse Ginny. **(Alex: A gente já disse que é feio mentir, Ginny**)

— Nomeada chefe da Seção Q da Seção de Aurores **(Alex: —Q?) (Alex 2: Eu FALEI que isso aqui estava com #jamesbondfeelings!)**. E há boatos de que voltou a sair com Viktor Krum, mas tenho certeza de que são falsos **(Neuma:Porque seria verdade? Ela só passou 15 anos sem receber noticias do Rony) (Alex: A racha se jogou na naite, isso sim! Deve fazer suruba no **_**dark room**_** toda noite, sem contar a****rapidinha básica diária com o Major Boothroyd no escritório)** — acrescentou Harry.

— Por que você **(Alex: "… não cala a boca e me come?" Preparando coquetéis Molotov para acabar com essas Mary Sues em versão masculina, e com a fic bem mais cedo…Espera, ainda tem TRINTA E DUAS PÁGINAS dessa Tortura Chinesa da Água? #engole um dos coquetéis e explode numa nuvem de purpurina) **foi embora? **(Neuma: Porque ele não queria pegar a sua baranguisse) (Alex: Eu já disse, ele flagrou o Réuri na cama com o Isnêipi e teve um pití(bicha)… Ou era com o Drêicou? Talvez fosse com os dois… de qualquer modo, mesmo (e exàtamente por isso) sendo uma bicha purpurinada, no lugar de rodar a baiana eu pediria um pedacinho do bolo…)** — perguntou Ginny — Nem Mamãe sabe mais onde você está! **(Neuma: OUTRA baranga) (Alex: E se ela souber, é para vir matar a bicha louca do caçula dela. Ele está se escondendo da mãe homofóbica, sua racha descerebrada, SE MANCA!)**

— Vocês estão num trabalho onde sigilo é tudo; também estou eu **(Alex: Michê, eu SABIA!)**. Naturalizei-me americano** (Alex: "Americano" é o habitante** **do continente Americano; você se naturalizou Estadunidense, bee!)**, e agora trabalho **(Neuma: ...Em L.A. como garoto de programa) (Alex: "…em São Francisco, como gogo-boy, e ocasionàlmente michê, tendo uma suruba diária com Keanu Reeves e River Phoenix.)** na Seção Mágica da NSA **(Alex: Mágica? Vou soltar faíscas. FAIL)**. Vocês estão aqui por causa de Strangeways, não é? **(Alex: É lógico que eles estão em "Caminhos Estranhos", acabaram de encontrar o Cunhado michê e gogo-boy!)**

Ginny e Harry trocaram olhares. — Como é que é? **(Alex: É, a Princesa Diana morreu. Trágico, não?)**

— Isso é negócio dos americanos **(Alex pigarreia e se remete ao comentário anterior.)**, não sei porque vocês precisam se meter aqui **(Neuma: Todos sabemos que o que o Rony quer é se meter no Harry... O contrário também serve) (Alex: TODO MUNDO TEM QUE METER EM TODO MUNDO, PORRA! Esse não é o Ron que eu conheço!)** — disse Ron um tanto taciturno **(Neuma: Como alguém diz alguma coisa silenciosamente?) (Alex: Matrix! Minha bola de cristal (Alex: UI!, CUIDADO, É FRÁGIL!) previu a aparição de Keanu Reeves como PO… referências demais…) ** — Sou, ou ao menos era, o auxiliar **(Neuma: Companheiro)** de Strangeways aqui.

Harry e Ginny escancararam as bocas **(Neuma: Eles não podiam só abrir a boca, não podiam ficar surpresos... eles tiveram que ESCANCARAR a boca) (Alex: "… e um par de picas voadoras lhes atravessaram a garganta." #edwardsaidoarmáriofeelings)**. A coincidência era muita.

— Ou melhor, era para ser, até chegar aqui e não descobrir sequer um sapato dele. **(Neuma: Se preocupa não Rony... Ele fugiu com outro) (Alex: Sapato? Você queria era o vibrador, isso sim! Ou as cuecas, para cheirar antes de bater uma… #Neuma atravessa a cabeça de Alex com um vibrador) (Alex 2: Até tu, Neuma? Sou obrigado a ripar seu comentário: "não Rony" é uma seita de druidas sadomasoquistas da Nova Escócia cujos rituais incluem a imolação de lhamas espaciais de pêlo verde e zoofilia com chimpanzés alados de Botswana. Traduzindo: ANTES E DEPOIS DE VOCATIVO SE USA VÍRGULA!)**

— O que você quer dizer? — perguntou Harry, desconfiado. **(Neuma: Enciumado.) (Alex: Réuri querido sacou que tem mais um bofe na parada! Se joga, pintosa, abra sua mente e façam um relacionamento alternativo, eu VIVO te dizendo!)**

— A casa dele está lá, nas ruas numeradas — explicou Ron — E apenas. Não há móveis, roupas, comida, malas, objetos pessoais, NADA. A casa foi limpa. Ele poderia ter se mudado sem informar a central… **(Alex joga inseticida com absinto e gelo no misturador de bebidas.)**

— Não poderia — cortou Ginny — Ou então seria readaptado e perderia a patente de Inominável **(Neuma: é assim que chamam atualmente? Na minha época era gigolô!)**. Nossas liberdades têm certos limites, sabe… **(Alex: O que cèrtamente NÃO inclui incesto, festas regadas a absinto e DOOORGAS e surubas diárias. Que pena.)**

— Ou pode ter desertado. **(Alex: Juro que li deserdado.)**

— Por quê? — indagou Harry — Algum rabo-de-saia? **(Alex: Harry incorporou o avô dele, não é possível. RABO-DE-SAIA? Enfia uma saia no seu rabo, isso sim!)**

— Meus chefes acreditam nisso. Eu não. — Ron tragou e soltou a fumaça pela boca, em direção à janela. **(Neuma: Que sexy!) (Alex: Pela rola de Merlin, eu NÃO sou o único a AINDA achar gostosos fumando séquissi!)** — Eu acho que ele foi uma isca do departamento, conscientemente ou não **(Alex: Imagem mental bizarra de Ron pendurado no anzol de uma** **vara (UIII) de pescar. Se fosse a própria vara, ele se sentiria em casa, né bee?)**. O negócio da casa, quase que uma abdução… FIZERAM isso com ele. Não pode ter sido ele por si só. Nenhum vizinho viu nem ouviu carro de mudança, nem mesmo durante a noite. Tenho a impressão que ele sabia demais, e quem não gostou disso o pôs para dormir. **(Neuma: Nana neném, que a Cuca vem pegar... #saudadesdaminhainfancia) (Alex: Pôs para dormir? Não parece ser muito grave, a não ser que tenha conjurado horríveis pesadelos também, o que incluiria a Hermione com calça leg e gozo no cabelo.)**

— Mas afinal, o que ele veio investigar aqui? — perguntou Ginny curiosa.

— Desaparecimentos — assim como o dele — abduções, como estamos chamando-os. **(Neuma: No compreendo!) **E mudanças de comportamento súbitas e repentinas. Um pai de família completamente são em um dia, subindo no telhado dizendo que vacas estão voando no seguinte **(Neuma: I don't undestand.) (Alex: Mas as vacas REÀLMENTE voam, MINHA NOSSA SENHORA DAS BIBAS IMPACIENTES! Uma delas acabou de atravessar a janela da minha cobertura luxu(ri)osa!)**. Uma grávida que fura o próprio ventre com um espeto de churrasco, intencionalmente querendo matar o bebê que outrora tanto almejara **(Alex: Era o Bebê de Rosemary.)**. Algumas dessas mudanças de comportamento geralmente ocorriam com pessoas próximas a alguém abduzido recentemente, ou mesmo indivíduos que foram abduzidos por algum tempo e voltaram logo depois, com a sanidade descarga abaixo. **(Neuma: Juro... porque o autor pensou nessa idéia "genial" de misturar Arquivo X e Harry Potter?) (Alex: Estou até imaginando o tema de "Arquivo X" enquanto o Golden Trio empunham varinhas… com o Feitiço Vibrador. ESSA FIC que deveria ir descarga abaixo, isso sim!)**

— Não podem ser dementadores? — perguntou Harry, coçando a sobrancelha. **(Alex: Vocês teriam corpos sem alma andando por aí, não é mesmo, Réuri querido? E você teria pensamentos necrófilos…)**

— Não é **(Neuma: São)** dementadores. — disse Ron. O ruivo percebeu que o cigarro havia chegado ao filtro, e apagou-o no cinzeiro. **(Neuma: Jurava que ele ia continuar fumando!) (Alex: Ele poderia guardar para enfiar no rabo numa sessão de S&M.)** — É algo pior. Muito pior. **(Neuma: DAN DAN DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN) (Alex: FOH-DA-SE. Cadê a minha G-Magazine?)**

**

* * *

**

— Ainda bem que a achei. **(Neuma: ... Tava te procurando pra saber se você não quer ir conhecer o banheiro comigo) (Alex: uhauuhahuhua nº 2 na Neuma) **— disse Serena, ao encontrar Rory no meio do salão — Eu não conheço mais ninguém aqui, e _definitivamente_ não vou voltar à mesa com meus pais.** (Alex: Pega na minha benga e BALANÇA, então! Ah, é, você tem uma XANA u.u)**

— Bem, era exatamente para onde estávamos indo — disse Ryan, apontando para trás da vizinha **(Alex torce o nariz e finge que não percebeu a ausência do ponto final.)**

Serena olhou para trás, e **("… viu que Alex estava atrás dela fazendo uma serra elétrica roncar, com uma expressão demoníaca e olhos vermelhos de ressaca.")**verificou que na mesma mesa na qual seus pais e seu tio estavam sentados, sentavam uma ruiva com um vestido preto e alguém que parecia seu marido, um homem de seus quarenta anos, magro, olhos azuis e cabelos loiros cortados bem rente, já se tornando grisalhos. **(Neuma: Descrição muito necessária...) (Alex abre um semicírculo em sua barriga para ver se seus intestinos saem dançando ao som de **_**YMCA**_**.)**

— São seus pais? — perguntou Serena. Rory confirmou com a cabeça.** (Neuma: Na verdade eles seqüestraram os gêmeos na maternidade...) (Alex: Pior que está na moda…)**

— Bem, Ryan pode ir para a mesa e eu fico aqui para acompanhar Serena — disse Rory, empurrando o irmão em direção à mesa. **(Neuma: #femmaleslash feelings) (Alex: Uiiii, quer arrastar a racha para uma siririquinha básica no banheiro, né, querida?)**

— Na verdade, porque você não vai lá com eles, já que é tão puxa-saco deles, enquanto eu fico e dou atenção à nossa vizinha? **(Neuma: Ué, Ménage não rola?) (Alex: "Cai fora, maninha, ela é MINHA!" **_**My precious…**_**O.O)** — disse Ryan pegando a irmã **(Alex: #incestofeelings) **pela nuca, que respondeu com um grunhido "Tanto faz!" e foi **(Alex: "… chorar no banheiro porque o Justin Bieber foi assassinado por um peru rosa." Q?) **se encontrar com os pais.

— Está tentando criar uma situação mais constrangedora do que já é? **(Alex: Constragedor é ler essa fic, pelo amor de Madonna!)** — perguntou Serena secamente, após Rory se afastar.

— O que você quer dizer? **(Alex: "Que a gente vai para um motel, e NÃO transar em cima da mesa, morou?") **— Ryan levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Você já tem uma namorada, e ainda fica dando em cima de mim? — perguntou Serena.** (Alex: Sim, por que não?)**

— Eu não… o que você… que diabos…? — Ryan sequer soube o que dizer. **(Neuma: Na verdade a namorada é só fachada... o que ele quer é um gostosão) (Alex: Olha que eu me candidato! *.*)**

— Não venha me dizer que eu entendi tudo errado — disse Serena encarando-o fixamente — É mais do que óbvio que há um clima entre nós **(Alex tira catota do nariz com um cigarro aceso)**; entretanto, não farei nada enquanto você já tiver alguém, tampouco deixarei que você o faça. **(Neuma: Fazer cu doce não VALE!) (Alex: "Larga a baranga e aí eu te chupo!" Eu tenho uma oferta melhor querido: eu te chupo, sem condicional!)**

E encaminhou-se para a varanda, até Ryan superar seu estupor **(Alex: Pois é, ela é uma gostosa mesmerizante… NOT)** e pegá-la pela braço. **(Neuma: AGORA ele quer pagar de machão)**

— Você é inglesa? **(Neuma: Chinesa) (Alex: Tailandesa, Uzbequistanesa, Peruanesa, Porquesa… #Neuma enfia um pinto de borracha na boca de Alex)**

Completamente desprevenida pela pergunta, Serena se virou ** (Alex: "… e pagou-lhe um boquete naquele mesmo momento.") **e encarou os olhos azuis. — O quê? **(Neuma: Tá surda é, fia? Já tá velha, heim?) (Alex: Ele disse que você é a bosta regurgitada de um Dragão de Komodo vomitado do inferno que o Demo estuprou.)**

— Eu perguntei se você é inglesa. O sotaque definitivamente não é de nenhuma região dos Estados Unidos. **(Neuma: NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!) (Alex: Honèstamente? Eu acho que ela é PORTUGUESA, não é possível!)**

— Galesa, na verdade. Meus pais, após se casarem, se mudaram para Glasgow. **(Alex: Olha a minha cara de interessado.)**

— Sabe que o seu sotaque é o que há de mais charmoso em você, além dos olhos, é claro. **(Neuma: Cantada power) (Alex: Enfia a sua vida cor-de-rosa no rabo!(8))**

Serena encarou o outro fixamente **(Alex: "até derreter a bichona com seu olhar de Raio X.")**. Ryan parecia não ter ouvido palavra, mesmo após o discurso que ela havia feito. **(Alex: ENTÃO APROVEITA, SUA RACHA IDIOTA LOIRA OXIGENADA COM SIBUTRAMINA!)** Entretanto, mulher que era, não poderia e sequer conseguiria passar indiferente a elogios tão latentes. **(Alex: Nem eu, e eu nem sou mulher.)**

— Bem, obrigado — respondeu Serena, sem graça, pondo uma mecha dos cabelos atrás da orelha. **(Neuma: Se fazer de inocente também não VALE) (Alex está se divertindo muito tentando ver se consegue cagar morcegos.)**

— Estou aqui para fazer-lhe companhia, e apenas isso — disse Ryan suavemente — Posso pegar-lhe um drinque? **(Neuma: COISA FEIA EMBEBEDAR A MENINA!) (Alex: Neuma, você mesmo disse: cu de bêbado não tem dono!)**

— Claro. **(Neuma: COISA FEIA SE DEIXAR SER EMBEBEDADA) (Alex: Vide meu comentário acima. ATÉ EU me deixaria embebedar com essa coisa de louco! *.*)**

— Então, você vai mesmo à casa da Tracy após o baile? — perguntou Ryan ao chegarem ao bar. **(Alex: Vai rolar uma surubinha básica, e eu queria te apresentar ao Ryaniquinho.)**

— Para superar essa festa cafona e tediosa? **(Neuma: ...E que serve bebida pra menores?) (Alex: To nem aí, to aproveitando. "To nem aíiiiii, to nem aíiiii, pode ficar no seu mundinho que eu to nem aíiiiii" (8))** — perguntou a garota, após pedir um _Sex on the Beach_. **(Neuma: TÁ QUERENDO!) (Alex: Indireta não vale! Diga com todas as letras: quero que você me atole na areia! "Vai me enterra na areia? Não-não, vou atolar! To ficando atoladinha, to ficando atoladinha, to ficando atoladinha…" #virou purpurina)** — Deixe-me pensar? _Óbvio que sim_.

Ryan riu.

Foi quando alguém puxou o loiro pelo braço.

— Ouvi falar meu nome? — perguntou Tracy, sorrindo.** (Neuma: Não. Sai daqui, perua!) (Alex: Ninguém te chamou, racha. VAZA que o bofé é meu! Beijomeliga)**

— Estava perguntando a Serena se ela irá à sua festa depois — esclareceu Ryan.

— Bem, é para isso mesmo que estou aqui! **(Alex: Pelo menos na fic RECONHECEM que ela é uma vagaba… Acho que vou chamar o Apolo, ele vai querer.)** Meus pais subirão ao palco em minutos, pois são candidatos a Rei e Rainha do baile. Alguém mais quer ir ao camarim? **(Neuma: #prom feelings. De novo.)** — aqui ela sorriu marota — Alguém conseguiu afanar uma garrafa de Absolut… **(#Alex agarra a garrada de Absolut e aparata para uma sauna cheia de clones de Ryan Atwood, com um cenário falso de praia e areia de isopor.)**

— Meu nome é Srta. Vodka, **(Neuma: #Alcoolismo feelings) (Alex: Vou te processar por apropriação indébita de nome artístico!)** querida — respondeu Serena, sorrindo **(Alex: A frase acaba aqui? Não tem nem um pontinho pequininho final? Você sabe que eu não ligo para tamanho…)** — Estamos lá!

— Aliás, você já conhece Kayleigh? **(Alex: Nem, **_**darling**_**, e nem pretendo conhecer. Beijomeliga.)** — perguntou Tracy, dando passagem a uma cópia cuspida e escarrada de Kaitlin, **(Neuma: Nojinho da porra) (Alex: Então é tão baranga quanto a irmã)** exceto que mais baixa e mais nova. — É a irmã mais nova de Kaitlin.

— Poderia passar muito bem sem a lembrança de que tenho aquela vagabunda como irmã, muito obrigada **(Alex: É impressão minha ou essa história só tem velhos, gostosos e piranhas?) **— disse a garota desgostosa — Kayleigh Marjorino.

— Serena Weasley-Potter — as duas se beijaram. **(Neuma: #Lesbianismo feelings)**

— Peitos legais — comentou a irmã de Kaitlin. **(Neuma: #Lesbianismo feelings(2)) (Alex: Elas colam velcro! Suspeitei desde o princípio… #chapolimfeelings)**

— Eu tenho a ligeira impressão que essa garota ainda se descobrirá lésbica, mas não se importe **(Neuma: Não se importe com...) (Alex: "Eu não vou me importar, assim como a Marissa Cooper de quem eu sou cópia cuspida e escarrada, eu também tenho dúvidas sobre a minha sexualidade, então a gente pode ter um belo caso por uma temporada com direito a muitas siriricas, vibradores e coladas de velcro, que acha?")** — disse Tracy com um sorriso, ao que se seguiu um forte soco no braço dela pela mencionada. **(Alex: Violência gratuita? Eu ADORO como as pessoas são carinhosas entre si nessa fic...)**

— Não sou alguém para se brincar **(Alex: Vou te apresentar meu amigo Apolo e você vai querer brincar de casinha com ele, que eu tenho CERTEZA!)** — disse Kayleigh séria. — Afinal, vamos ou não **(Alex: "Estou com um tesão da porra, anda logo!") **? Meus pais também são candidatos.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Deacon Brody se esgueirava pelos corredores escuros dos fundos do Country Club **(Neuma: #nagini feelings) (Alex: Vai dar uma rapidinha com a Nagini nos fundos do clube, e enfiar a cobra no rabo. Só pode.)**. O patrono chegou a uma porta iluminada **(Neuma: Pera, pera! Eu não recebi o memorando que dizia que esse cara era bruxo) (Alex: Neuma, você não é uma Inominável; ao menos nessa fic, Ginny e Harry são, portanto é trabalho deles saber disso. E, pelo andar da carruagem, eles vão ficar chupando o dedo, ou brigando, ou trepando o resto da fic e se provarem absolùtamente incompetentes.) **, em cujo batente estava encostado um jovem de terno grafite, gravata preta e chapéu de feltro branco, com uma faixa preta**(Neuma: Eu me recuso a reclamar das descrições exageradas de novo)**. Este lixava as unhas, distraído. **(Neuma está tomando coca cola com soda caustica e não pode comentar) (Alex: UIIII, é do babado que eu sei! "Tu é gay, tu é gay que eu sei!" (8))**

— O que é? Irei apresentar a Cerimônia de Coroação daqui a cinco minutos. **(Neuma: Só pode ser uma rapidinha) (Alex: Coroar a cabeça de uma rola com um prepúcio… ou um par de lábios.)**

— Ele está descontrolado novamente. **(Neuma:Quem é que ta soltando a franga?) (Alex: Sou eu, bem. Soltando a franga geral na pista de dança, balançando a benga! "Aiii, que isso, elas estão descontroladas!" (8))** Não estamos conseguindo conte-lo mais. **(Alex: Isso, conte-lhe mais sobre como eu sou um bom boqueteiro! — NOT, esse Deacon Brody tem cara de velho pedófilo)**

— Estupefaça-o. E tire essa porra de chapéu, pelo amor de Deus, estamos em pleno verão!** (Alex: "You can leave your hat on" (8))**

— Sim, senhor — o jovem obedeceu, revelando cabelos pretos em corte militar **(Alex: Gosta de um troca-troca na caserna que eu sei!)**. — Nem feitiços estupefacientes estão resolvendo.

— Deixe-me ver — Brody empurrou-o e entrou no recinto iluminado. A primeira coisa que viu foi Kenneth Marjorino entre os homens que estavam ao redor do que quer que estivesse ao centro da sala.

— Kenneth, já disse para não se meter no que é negócio seu! **(Neuma: Erm... OI?) (Alex: A coerência saiu voando pela Matrix e deu um oi pro Neo.) (Alex 2: "Mas eu ADORO meter! Vamos meter?")** — afirmou Brody irritado — Saia já daqui! **(Alex: Isso, enxota ele daqui! "Xô, Satanás! Xô, Satanás!")**

— Não posso **(Alex: "Aquela rola é grande demais para eu resistir… meu cu doce está chamando e piscando por ela!")** — respondeu Kenneth simplesmente. A luz era alta no recinto **(Alex: E a luz tinha quanto de altura, bem? #EPICFAIL)**, ofuscando a visão do que quer que estivesse no centro do quarto.

— Caia fora daqui enquanto não pode sair queimado **(Neuma: Erm... OI?(2)) (Alex: Eu que vou bancar o incendiário já, já… UIIII, estou pegando fogo, bofe!)** — disse Brody, e encarou o que estava no centro da roda de homens. — Jesus Cristo **(Alex: É gay e adora cantar **_**I Will Survive**_**. Jairinho me exorcizaria se houvisse isso…)**! — Ele tirou um charuto do bolso e o acendeu **(Alex: Aí ele juntou com o Kingsley e fizeram a Suruba Master do Charutão.)** — Tentaram a Poção do Morto-Vivo **(Alex: Eu DISSE que estávamos a um passo de um **_**crossover **_**com **_**The Walking Dead**_**?) **? E a Para Conjurar a Vida?

— Nenhuma das duas funcionou — respondeu o jovem que estivera na porta, agora ao lado dele — E não temos alguém que faça a… qual o nome mesmo?

— Mata-Cão **(Neuma: Erm... OI?(3)) (Neuma2: Tadinho do cão) (Alex: Estão estuprando o Lupin, coitado!)** — resmungou Brody — Precisaremos fazer algo urgente, ou perderemos este também. **(Alex: "Não podemos agüentar MAIS UM michê assassinado, estamos perdendo carne e dinheiro!")**

Então a roda se rompeu bruscamente. A lâmpada do quarto oscilou, e o que quer que estivesse no meio começou a girar loucamente, soltando baba para todo lado, e parecia agachado amarrado a uma cadeira **(Alex: O Lupin estava amarrado agachado? Comofas? Porque é que **_**trashers**_** adoram fazer **_**crossover**_** com Matrix, ainda por cima?)**. As cordas se romperam e pedaços da cadeira voaram, pregando um deles à parede, que berrou de dor, e outro cujo ventre foi perfurado pelo pé da cadeira. **(Neuma: Erm... OI? (4)) (Alex: Aleluia, está morrendo alguém nessa fic! EBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA #escorrebaba Pena que não são os personagens principais!)**

— Puta que pariu! **(Neuma: Meus pensamentos exatamente)** — berrou Brody, puxando uma varinha do bolso interno do paletó. — _Crucio_! _Crucio_! _Crucio_! **(Alex: Que vontade de lançar essa maldição em todos os personagens da fic! Com exceção do Ryan, que precisa de um Imperius para virar meu escravo sexual #baba)**

Logo **(Alex tira uma vírgula do rabo e doa à fic)** berros lancinantes escapavam do quarto, quase inumanos. **(Alex rói as unhas de medo — NOOOOOOOOOOOT)**

— _Crucio_! _Crucio_! **(Neuma: Eu to perdida demais pra fazer qualquer tipo de comentário...) (Alex: Ele está amaldiçoando alguém, Neuma. Acho que nem tem o que comentar…)** — continuava a berrar Brody, em parte satisfeito com a violência, em parte desesperado pela situação. **(Alex IA comentar, mas boceja e esquece o que ia dizer.)**

A lâmpada oscilava loucamente **(Neuma: Eu nunca vi uma lâmpada fazendo qualquer coisa loucamente... eu vi pessoas fazendo coisas loucamente embaixo da lâmpada, ou com a lâmpada, mas a lâmpada fazendo algo loucamente? Essa é nova!) (Alex: A lâmpada deve estar enfeitiçada para esquentar o rabo de alguém… Vou pedir emprestado como plug anal, posso? *.*)**, ora iluminando as enormes poças de sangue **(Alex com súbita sede de sangue morde o próprio pinto e começa a chupar) **que só faziam aumentar no chão, ora o enorme volume de baba **(Alex: NOJINHO MASTER! AIIIIIIIIIIIIII) **que era lançado para todo lado do quarto, com os berros da Maldição Cruciatus e os gritos lancinantes como pano de fundo.

* * *

— Sabe é _muita_ coincidência sermos vizinhos e acabarmos na mesma mesa? — disse Melinda Huntington, bebericando do copo de champanhe. **(Neuma: Não sei por que mas me veio uma imagem de um passarinho bebendo em uma taça de champanhe agora...) (Alex: Só se for uma galinha d'angola com crista emo, Neuma.)**

_E eu aposto minha vassoura que isso não é coincidência porra nenhuma!_, pensou Ron, divertido. **(Neuma: NÃO, RONY! NÃO FAÇA ISSO! Onde é que o Harry vai brincar se você perder a sua vassoura?) (Alex: Dá pra mim, então! (entendam como quiserem…))**

— Ao menos tivemos a chance de conhecer nossos novos vizinhos — disse Desmond Huntington, sorrindo. **(Neuma: Falsidade tem limite #ficadica.)**

— Não que faltassem ocasiões, não é mesmo? — disse Harry. **(Neuma: Harry sarcástico AH-RA-ZA.)**

— Vocês são ingleses, não é? — perguntou Rory. Ginny assentiu. — Imaginei, pelo sotaque de Serena.

— Serena na verdade é galesa — disse Harry — Morávamos lá antes de virmos para cá. **(Alex: Grande diferença. Todo mundo fala empolado e pra dentro.)**

— Então suponho que você seja a adorável companhia que deu carona à minha filha? **(Neuma: Leia: Você é o menino que pode ter comido a minha filha?) (Alex: E, pelo jeito, ela queria tirar uma casquinha…)** — disse Ginny.

Rory sorriu. — Obrigado pelo elogio.** (Alex: Suruba femmeslash, então…)**

— De qualquer modo, o que os fizeram mudar para cá? — perguntou Desmond. **(Alex: "Flagrei meu marido transando com seu arquinimigo, e achei melhor afastá-lo dessa má influência…")**

— Éramos amigos de Strangeways.

Melinda e Desmonda trocaram olhares. O da ruiva dizia nitidamente _Eu DISSE que eles eram estranhos!_ **(Neuma: NÃO COMEÇA DENOVO, TE IMPLOROOO!) (Alex: Já deu pra entender! Vira o disco, caralho!) (Alex 2: Até tu, Neuma? (2). Denovo é uma espécie de búfalo de chifres rosados com **_**glitter**_** que não reproduz por conta de sua homossexualidade natural, e é muito apreciado pela culinária Cudomundistanesa.)**

— Então, não acontece de vocês saberem o que aconteceu com ele, ou nem imaginam? — perguntou Ron. — Qualquer pista ajudaria.

Rory semicerrou os olhos. — Vocês são tiras? **(Neuma: É! Tiras com varinhas!) (Alex procura sua varinha e descobre que estava entoxada no cu com um Feitiço Vibrador.)**

— Na verdade — Ron coçou a cabeça, hesitante — Ele era… é meu ex-parceiro**(Neuma: FALEI!) (Alex: Ron está FINÀLMENTE saindo do armário! Vou gozar!)**.

Ginny e Harry se entreolharam. OK, esperavam por tudo, exceto _isso_. E ainda era genial, pois o ruivo dissera a verdade, uma dentre as mil interpretações que a frase oferecia. Só não acreditavam que o agente da NSA chegaria a sofrer tal má impressão apenas para proteger o sigilo de seu emprego. **(Alex: Ai, bee, relaxa e goza que a vida é cor-de-rosa! #martasuplicyfeelings E ser gay não é nenhuma má impressão, tá? HOMOFÓBICO DO CAPETA! Vou comer seu rabo e você me diz depois a má impressão que deu! Hunf!)**

Melinda pigarreou, e o clima na mesa subitamente ficou tenso. **(Alex: Um **_**swing **_**cairia bem para relaxar, FATOOON.)**

— De qualquer modo, não sabemos de nada — disse Rory — Sumiu no meio da noite. **(Alex: Ele fugiu com o ladrão boliviano! #nelsonrodriguesfeelings, ou Nelsinho para os íntimos.) **Na verdade, houve algo parecido com os Maholicks, a família que morava na casa onde vocês estão agora. **(Neuma: #Filmesdeterror feelings) (Alex: Dá licença, colegas? Vocês estão em Newport, não em Amityville!)**

— O que aconteceu com eles? — perguntou Harry. **(Alex: Um furacão chamado Vera Verão passou pela casa deles. Já ouviu falar?)**

— Bem, eram dois… **(Neuma: Não tem alguma coisa com esse nome? ****ESQUECE era "Éramos 6" #fail) (Alex: "****Three little negroes walking in the zoo. A big bear hugged one and then there were two."****("Três negrinhos andavam no zoo. Um ursão abraçou um, então eram dois.") ****#agathachristiefeelings).**

— Alguém quer mais champanhe? — perguntou Melinda bruscamente, puxando a garrafa do balde. **(Alex: Mamãe também não te deu educação, né quelida? A educação dos personagens dessa fic me fascina.)**

Rory encarou a mãe, estreitando os olhos.

— Mãe, há alguma coisa errada? **(Alex: "Sim, querida, eu sei do seu segredinho sujo. Você é lésbica.")**

— Claro que não, querida! — respondeu a ruiva, com o sorriso mais falso que conseguiu. **(Neuma: Eu to adorando como as pessoas são super sinceras nessa fic!) (Alex: **_**C'est la vie, ma chérie!**_**)**

— Nesse caso, pedirei um vinho **(Alex: Tudo a .br!)** — disse Desmond, estendendo o braço para chamar a atenção do garçom.

— De qualquer modo, os Maholicks eram dois irmãos… **(Neuma: #Incesto feelings again) (Alex: "… que faziam troca-troca nas horas vagas.")**

— Docinho, eu não acho que nossos novos vizinhos estão interessados nisso **(Neuma: Lógico que eles não querem saber! Foi por isso que eles perguntaram!) (Alex: Ai, vai lamber uma BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRAAAAAAASIL!, sua perua mal-comida!)** — disse Melinda sorrindo.

— Não seria de bom tom menciona-lo **(Alex adota o acento rejeitado.)**, já que eles estão morando lá — disse Desmond sério — Vão se sentir mal na própria casa, no mínimo. **(Alex: Você só quer a chave para assassiná-los durante a noite, que eu sei! Ou seria para uma trepadinha noturna?)**

— Na verdade, não — replicou Ginny — Estamos extremamente interessados.

— E não são os únicos — completou Ron vivamente.

— Então — continuou Rory — Na casa em que vocês moravam, antes estavam um pai com dois filhos…

A loira foi interrompida pela própria mãe, que acidentalmente derrubou o copo de Don Perignon ** (Alex: UIIIIII PERIGÓN!) **52 no colo da filha. **(Neuma: Sério? O detalhismo está começando a irritar!) (Alex: ESSA MULHER está começando a me irritar! Que desperdício! Uma PUTA SAFRA dessas de champanhe! #entocha a garrafa no rabo da vadia)**

— Oh, _desculpe_, docinho, vamos ao banheiro que eu vou limpar isso! — imediatamente Melinda levantou-se e puxou a filha pelo braço, em direção ao toalete. **(Alex: "Vai precisar tirar esse vestido, quelidinha… Aproveita e me deixa lamber sua teta?" BLARGH, cadê meu balde de vômito especiàlmente para fics trash?) (Alex 2: Ai, que brega! Chama o mordomo para limpar, quelida, vocês não são as TO-DA-PO-DE-RO-SAHS?)**

Rory, ao mesmo tempo que Harry, Ginny e Ron, se perguntaram ao mesmo tempo o que o casal Huntington tinha tanto a esconder. **(Neuma: Eu quero um "I", um "N", agora um "C", e um "E", não podemos esquecer do "S", nem do "T"e pra terminar um grande "O") (Alex: Bem que esses gêmeos não me enganam!)**

* * *

Kayleigh suspirou e se atirou no sofá de couro **(Alex: Isso é prenúncio de femmeslash, FATOOOOOOON vem colar velcro no couro, vem?)**. Kaitlin estava sentada ao lado da irmã; Tracy sentada num braço da cadeira **(Alex: "… para compensar a falta de uma rola atravessando seu cu")** e Ryan no outro, abraçado a Kaitlin. Serena sentou-se numa poltrona a um canto, ao lado de um garoto moreno com roupas apertadas, cabelo alisado e com uma franja ligeiramente emo. **(Neuma: O menino parece TOTALMENTE emo) (Neuma2: Sim eu estou ignorando o detalhismo (pega um ácido para usar de tempero na salada)) (Alex analisa bem o indivíduo, tentando decidir se vale a pena namorar ou só um **_**one night stand**_**.)**

— Você faz mechas? — perguntou o moreno à guisa de apresentação. **(Alex: Por que não um "Oi, tudo bem? Qual é seu nome?" E depois eu e a Neuma que precisamos de uma camisa-de-força…)**

Serena olhou para ele (ou ela) **(Alex: TRANSEX E CROSSDRESSING RULEIAM, CREMOSA!)** e respondeu — Não, são naturais. **(Alex: Falou a baranga que ficou HOOOOOOOOORAS com água oxigenada no cabelo.)**

— É porque estou realmente pensando em **(Alex: "…me matar!" #sonha) **pintar meu cabelo de roxo; o que você acha? **(Alex: Ui, AAAMEEEI PINTOSA, VOU PINTAR O MEU TAMBÉM!) **— perguntou o garoto, juntando as mãos um tanto aviadadamente. **(Neuma: Eu nunca tinha visto alguém usar a "palavra" aviadadamente! É a minha palavra do dia! Vou usar ela todas as vezes que eu conseguir) (Alex: Adorei o neologismo. Sério. Vou estrear agora mesmo: eu vivo aviadadamente. UIIII! **_**Sounds cool**_**.)**

Serena deu **(Alex: "… o rabo para o primeiro mendigo que passou, pegou AIDS, gonorréia e sífilis e mór-reu.") **de ombros — Talvez ficasse legal. Nunca vi alguém de cabelo roxo. Mas já vi rosa. — E se lembrou de Tia Tonks. **(Neuma: Posso falar? Eu acho que o Remus só casa com a Tonks porque aí ela pode mudar a aparência dela e ficar igual ao Sirius #slashaddicted) (Alex: Eu queria ter o cabelo da Tonks. FATOOOOON.) (Alex 2: Eu acho que ela já usou cabelo roxo… Pelo menos ela usa em **_**Seriado Burguês**_**.)**

O moreno escancarou a bocarra **(Alex: Eu sei que você quer que eu enfie o meu pau, querido, mas eu não sou TÃO fácil assim!)**, deixando entrever dentes brancos e perfeitos. **(Neuma: Não entendi! Me explica como se eu fosse uma criança de 2 anos?) (Alex: São dentes retráteis. #wolverinefeelings) **— Você _já_ viu alguém de cabelo ROSA? AR-RA-SOU! **(Alex não sabe o que comentar: o personagem falou por ele.)**

Serena revirou os olhos e se virou para Kaitlin, que abria a garrafa de Absolut. **(Alex: VACA HOMOFÓBICA FILHA DA PUTA RODANDO A BOLSINHA FALSETA DE PLÁSTICO NA 25 DE MARÇO! VOU ATRAVESSAR SEU CÉREBRO MONONEURÔNICO COM UM PINTO DE BORRACHA PARA VOCÊ VER!) (Alex 2: Não quero um viado. Não quero nem um homem. Quero a racha do meu lado com uma… ABSOLUT? #Alex agarra a garrafa e sai correndo berrando "Ninguém me pega! Ninguém me pega!" #bate a cara na parede e vira purpurina.)**

— Não ligue — disse Tracy — Adam só é bicha o suficiente para posar de emo. **(Alex: Seeeeeei. Até eu ensinar à bicha linda o lado BOOOM da vida.) (Alex 2: Todo afeminado é gay até que se prove o contrário.)**

— Eu já fiquei com uma garota, certo? — respondeu Adam, amplamente ofendido.** (Alex: E eu já **_**transei**_** com uma garota, e nunca mais quero sentir o gosto de uma buceta na minha vida. Isso não significa nada, QUELIDOOOON!)**

— Não me lembre, pelamordedeus — pediu Kayleigh, revirando os olhos. **(Alex: Pois é, né? Nem me lembre, pelamordedeus #revira os olhos)**

Serena, por sua vez, arregalou os seus.

— Você… e… ele…? **(Neuma: todo mundo experimenta!) (Alex: "Ex-pe-ri-men-taaa! Ex-pe-ri-men-taaa!" #propagandas idosas de cerveja feelings)**

— Eu estava _bêbada_ **(Alex: VÍRGULA! O **_**beta reader**_** deve estar se escondendo até hoje…)** ouviu, querida? — disse Kayleigh também revoltada. — Do-pa-da. **(Alex: Até aí, eu também, racha.)**

— Aliás, Adam Caulfield, querida — disse o moreno, abraçando-a a e beijando-a, tanto após ele se afastar ela ainda se perguntava se um dragão ou um troll se sentara em cima dela.** (Alex: Nenhum dos dois, foi o furacão Vera Verão!)**

Kaitlin serviu a vodka em copos de plástico, pura, e distribuiu para todos.

Serena pegou seu copo e encarou-o, abismada **(Alex: É pra beber, querida! Já ouviu falar em vodka? Quem é a Sra. Vodka agora? Na verdade, continua sendo eu porque você roubou o meu nome de guerra. VAZA ANTES QUE EU TE FULMINE COM MEU OLHAR 46 E VOCÊ CAIAMORTEEEEENHA!)**. A morena percebeu a reação da loira e perguntou:

— Vai beber ou mergulhar no copo? **(Neuma: Mergulhar, CLARO! Faz bem para a pele sabe?) (Alex: Eu mergulhava só para me afogar… #emofeelings)**

— É suposto que eu devo beber tudo isso? — perguntou Serena. **(Alex: Não quer? Dá pra mim! (**_**NO pun intended**_**))**

— É suposto que você deve tomar banho com isso **(Alex: Vou ligar o chuveiro…)** — e à guisa de resposta Kaitlin virou seu copo num gole só, para depois limpar a boca com as costas da mão e olhar a rival desafiadoramente. **(Alex: UIIIII, a racha irritou, zentchy! O que é que a gente faz agora?)**

Serena suspirou fundo, e encostou o copo na boca. Sentiu o líquido amargo **(Alex: É gozo, querida! Cuidado, é uma cilada, Bino!)** e quase queimando descer por sua garganta, e teve ânsia de parar imediatamente. Mas algo — provavelmente algum gene em seu sangue Weasley **(Alex: Leia-se: BURRO) **— lhe inspirou a não deixar a provocação passar, e enquanto o álcool queimava-lhe a garganta ela sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem. OK, peppervodka **(Alex: Peppervodka? Tipo, PEPPERVODKA? É tão ridículo que fiquei com vontade de experimentar…)** era AINDA MAIS FORTE, **(Alex: Ponto-e-vírgula)** todavia **(Alex: Vírgula)** nunca bebera sequer a famosa bebida bruxa num copo de plástico de refrigerante, de um gole só.** (Alex: **_**Self-preservation comes first**_**.)**

Ao sentir o gosto da última gota do líquido amargo descer por sua garganta, também sentiu o gosto da vitória. E o gosto da _tontura_ **(Alex: E tontura tem gosto? Comofas/ Sinestesia é TUUUUDO, biba!)**. Seu esôfago queimava como se houvessem lançado um _Incendium_ com a varinha enfiada em sua boca **(Alex: Olha a comparação… fui só eu que entendi que ela estava pagando um ketchy e começou a sentir um calorzão básico?) **, e ao seu lado havia pelo menos dois Adams, se não mais. E cinco Ryans **(Alex: TUUUUDO DE BOM, TEM PRA MIM, PRA ELA E AINDA SOBRA! *.*)**? OK, talvez estivesse exagerando… **(Neuma: Tem certeza de que só tinha vodka no copo?) (Alex: Acho que tinha ácido, e ela estava numa GREEEAT trip *.* falando nisso, cadê o meu? Quero o Adam Lambert em cima da minha cama (e de mim) de novo!)**

Levantou-se, e no segundo seguinte seu nariz estava a centímetros da mesa de vidro, no centro da sala. **(Alex: EU JÁ DIIISSE, **_**crossover **_**com Matrix.)**

— Oooops — disse Ryan, levantando-se de um jato e amparando a amiga. **(Neuma: Futura amante.) (Alex: Leia-se: enquanto suas mãos amparavam a bunda dela.)**

— Não se preocupe, ela se acostuma **(Neuma: Deve ser enorme!) (Alex teve que ir correndo para o banheiro por conta da imagem mental. Deve voltar em algumas horas.)** — disse Tracy. — Apenas sente-a de volta na cadeira.

Kaitlin fungou, incomodada. **(Neuma: Quando ela fungou ela sentiu o cheiro de traição... Taí um nome bom pra uma novela mexicana: O cheiro da traição) (Alex: Só se for com a Thalia, benhêee!)**

Adam também se levantou e ajudou Serena a sentar na poltrona. **(Neuma: Precisou de dois machos para por ela na cadeira?) (Alex: A racha é poderosa! Dava para emprestar um pra mim, né? De preferência o loiro! Adoraria ele amparando a minha bunda! #vira purpurina)**

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele. **(Neuma: Tooo sim! É por isso que eu quase desmaiei e vocês tiveram que me ajudar a ir para a cadeira! #PerguntaIdiotaTolerânciaZERO) (Alex: Eu estou! Estou vendo estrelas *.*)**

— Agora estou melhor… Foi só coisa de momento — disse Serena, acariciando as têmporas. **(Neuma: Eu já tinha ouvido falar sobre massagem nas têmporas mas acariciamento é #nova) (Alex: É porque ela queria que estivessem acariciando outra coisa!)**

No momento seguinte **(Alex: Vírgula)** Kaitlin escorregou pelo sofá e caiu no chão, desmaiada **(Neuma: Mas eu me mordo de ciuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumes! #UltrajeARigor feelings) (Alex: Quer fazer o favor de se matar, vahdjia? Até eu percebi que essa foi falsa demais! Só porque ela tem dois bofes ajudando e você não tem nenhum, mesmo bêbada?)**. Kayleigh e Ryan correram até a garota, Ryan pondo a cabeça da namorada no colo e estapeando-lhe o rosto de leve **(Neuma: UUUUHUUL sadomasoquismo está super em alta nessa temporada!) (Alex: Bate mais nessa putcheenha que eu deixo!)**. Adam revirou os olhos e encarou a parede, seu sexto sentido afeminado lhe dizendo que aquilo era apenas mais blefe. **(Neuma: Sexto sentido afeminado? KCT até o sexto sentido do cara é afeminado?) (Alex: Para você ver, Neuma! E depois o bofe diz que só é bicha o suficiente para bancar o emo! Quando meu gaydar DÁ para acertar, é inacreditável…)**

— Acho que a bebida não fez bem a ela também… — disse Tracy. **(Neuma: E quem perguntou? Só responda quando lhe dirigirem a palavra. #SeverusSnape feelings) (Alex: Meio óbvio, não? A menina desmaiou! (mesmo que a puta mal-comida e mal-paga esteja fingindo) (Alex 2: Que pena! Ela que engasgue com o próprio vômito! Eu posso até pôr a cabeça dela para trás para facilitar!)**

— Acho que Serena não fez bem a ela… — disse Adam com a voz esganiçada. **(Alex: Quer parar de dizer o óbvio?)**

— Ah, cale a boca, seu viado! **(Neuma: JURA? Chamar alguém que tem o SEXTO SENTIDO afeminado de viado é pleonasmo!)** — disse Kayleigh, exasperada. **(Alex: #ron/hermionefeelings. E pode esperar por uma serra elétrica no meio da noite por essa homofobia obscena!)**

— O mesmo viado com o qual você ficou… **(Neuma: NA SUA CARA, VADIA!) (Alex: "Cuspiu no prato que raspou, duvido algum dia fosse mudar de idéia…" #jayvaquerfeelings)** — disse Adam, virando-se para ela e mostrando a língua. **(Alex: UIIII to morrendo de medo! — NOT)**

Kayleigh revirou os olhos e bufou **(Alex: Perde fácil uma discussão, hein, miga? Precisa ir no cursinho do Reinaldo Polito! (huauauahuauhahuahauauhhua))**. Kaitlin sorriu disfarçadamente no colo de Ryan. **(Alex: Uma palavra: Mas que vaca mugindo mais sem noção!")**

* * *

Um pigarro ecoou eletronicamente pelo salão.** (Alex: Senhoras e Senhores, C3PO vai fazer um de seus chatíssimos e pedantes discursos, durante os quais todo mundo cai no sono. Opa, **_**fandom**_** errado.)**

— Com licença. **(Alex arranca o ponto da frase e joga uma vírgula de aço inoxidável na cabeça do C3PO.)** Tenho o prazer de anunciar que agora ocorrerá a Coroação de Rei e Rainha do Baile de Verão. Gostaria que vocês se aproximassem do palco, por favor.

Todos os rostos se voltaram para Deacon Brody **(Alex: Ah, é o velho pedófilo de novo? Estava me perguntando onde andava o R2D2…)**, com o microfone em frente à boca no palco. O patrono **(Neuma: Preciso dizer que eu pensei no feitiço?) (Alex: Como é que alguém pode ter esse VELHO HORROROSO como um Patrono? **_**Expecto Patronum! **_**#Alex suspira de alívio ao perceber que seu Patrono é uma borboleta.)** sorriu. Apenas o sangue-frio que tinha lhe permitia fazer isso após a cena nos fundos do clube. **(Neuma: Cara de pau também permitiria!) (Alex: Isso se só fosse uma trepada, Neuma. Ele acabou de ver conhecidos morrerem e tá nem aí. Nem a gente, falando sério. OS PERSONAGENS DESSA FIC ESCROTA QUE MORRAM! #johnfeelings)**

Serena aproximou-se de Ryan e pegou **(Alex: "… em sua rola dura e pediu para ser comida em cima da primeira mesa disponível. E se não estivesse, eles jogariam os pratos no chão e expulsariam os sentados a pauladas.") **a mão dele nas suas. — Como está Kaitlin? **(Alex: "Ela morreu. Que bom, não? Agora eu posso te namorar, kkk!")**

— Já acordou. Vai ficar bem. Diz que foi só por causa da birita. **(Alex: Ela deve ter desmaiado de exaustão depois da maratona de sexo sem intervalos, colegue!)**

— Espero — disse Serena, suspirando. A bem da verdade, Kaitlin podia morrer que a garota não daria a mínima. **(Neuma: #LadraDeNamoradosMá) (Alex: Sério? *.* Posso matar então? #faz a serra elétrica rosnar)**

— Todos podem **(Alex: "… me depilar e me chupar numa banheira cheia de Pepto-Bismol?")(Alex 2: Você SABIA, SEU AUTOR IDIOTA FILHO DA PUTA 666 FROM HELL DO CAPETA DA CABANA APODRECIDA DA ILHA DE LOST, que pronome vai no meio de locução verbal? #aproveita e arranca a jugular de Deacon Brody com os dentes) **ouvir-me? Muito bem. — Deacon Brody retirou um pequeno envelope do bolso e abriu-o. Em seguida, o que abriu foi seu sorriso. — **(Alex: "E o Oscar de Melhor Direção vai para… Alex Nox!" —NOT) **Tenho o prazer de anunciar que a Rainha do Baile foi eleita a Sra. Kirsten Marjorino.

A mãe de Kaitlin e Kayleigh deu um passo à frente e fez uma mesura** (Alex: É uma mesa costurada? #FAIL)**, durante os aplausos. Tinha o mesmo cabelo liso das filhas, com exceção de que era loiro **(Alex: Tico e Teco, prazer.)**; provavelmente o descoloria. Também tinha olhos azul-turquesa ("Suspeito que ela use lentes de contato", sussurrou Melinda ao ouvido de Ginny).** (Neuma: Mas eu me mordo de ciuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumes! #UltrajeARigor feelings[2]) (Alex: A única coisa que essa vaca sabe fazer na fic inteira é morrer de ciúmes dos vizinhos e fofocar sobre eles. Mas também, olhos AZUL-TURQUESA? EXISTE?)**

Deacon Brody relanceou o papel novamente, para depois dizer: — Também tenho o orgulho de informar que o Rei eleito do Baile é o marido da mesma, Sr. Kenneth Marjorino.

Uma nova onda de aplausos varou o salão, mas Kirsten olhou para os lados, o sorriso se apagando de seu rosto. Onde estava seu marido? **(Alex: Fugiu com o ladrão boliviano! #nelsinhofeelings)**

Brody também percebeu que Kenneth não se encontrava no palco, e tampouco havia atendido ao chamado. Sorrindo, disse: — Vamos esperar que nosso querido Ken não esteja afogando o ganso com a vizinha, não é mesmo?** (Alex: "O pinto do meu paaai fugiu com a galinha da vizinha! Já procurei dia e noite, já procurei noite e dia" (8)) (Alex 2: Mas eu já DIIIISSSE que ele fugiu com o ladrão boliviano, velho brocha!)**

Todos no salão riram. Até mesmo Kirsten — um sorriso amarelo. E seus olhos também estavam sérios.** (Alex: Ela reàlmente desconfia que o marido está afogando o ganso com a vizinha, FATOOOOOOON. OLHA A MEDA!)**

— Bem, neste momento procederemos com a coroação… — Deacon Brody ergueu a coroa de plástico **(Alex: Plástico? PLÁSTICO? MAS QUE BREEEEEEEEEEEEEGA COLEGUE NEM PRA SER DE LATÃO, NÃO? MAS EU SÓ ACEITARIA SE FOSSE DE OURO PRA CIMA! #faz biquinho)** de Rainha e pôs-la no alto da cabeça de Kirsten. Esta, contudo, permaneceu séria. **(Alex: "Até que uma pica voadora atingiu-lhe o rosto em cheio e ela sorriu de tesão.") **Alguma coisa estava errada. Terrivelmente errada. **(Neuma: Eu acho que todos entendemos que algo está errado e que a Kirsten estava séria!) (Alex: O marido dela REÀLMENTE estava a cornando com a vizinha num reservado do banheiro, na maior "rapidinha" que virou "demoradinha", e ela está com cara de cornuda que vai capar alguém quando chegar em casa, FATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)**

Harry, Ginny e Ron também sentiram na platéia, seu sexto sentido tanto bruxo quanto profissional lhes causando um desconforto latente. As orelhas dos dois Weasleys ficaram vermelhas, enquanto Harry começou a brincar **(Alex: "… com a bunda de Ron, disfarçàdamente, por debaixo da calça, já que sabia que ele ficava louco com isso")** com o chaveiro do carro freneticamente.

— E agora acho que só nos resta esperar o marido fujão! — completou Brody, jovial. **(Alex: Posso matar? Posso matar? Esse cara já acabou com toda a paciência que a Nossa Senhora dos Ripadores Pacientes poderia me dar!)**

As correntes que prendiam o lustre ao teto rangeram e se moveram, mas ninguém percebeu graças ao barulho excessivo do recinto. Em seguida, a corrente cedeu ao peso **(Alex: "… da baleia Willy, do hipopótamo vestido de rosa do Fantasia e de uma girafa voadora que sabe-se-lá-o-quê estavam fazendo lá") (Alex 2: #Dobbyfeelings em Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. Pena que a fic é velha!) **do candelabro, abrindo uma enorme fenda no teto. Era só o que bastava para o candelabro entrar em queda livre, e todos observaram boquiabertos o candelabro descer rapidamente até se chocar com a borda do palco. Kirsten desequilibrou-se, todavia Brody** (Alex: "Todavia Brody"é uma empresa empreiteira corrupta com contatos com a máfia italiana, sonega impostos, deixa de pagar a contribuição social obrigatória para preservação dos ornitorrincos rosas de Pandamangápio e desviava verbas públicas com auxílio do Dr. Paulo Salim Maluf. O presidente da empresa tinha um caso com um Ursinho Carinhoso e com Michael Corleone.) ** agarrou-a antes que caísse ao chão. Houve uma enorme explosão quando as lâmpadas do lustre se romperam, emergindo o salão numa penumbra apenas sustentada pelas lâmpadas laterais. **(Alex: #ofantasmadaóperafeelings. Aposto que tinha um cadáver amarrado no candelabro. Eu disse que só faltava fazer **_**crossover **_**com **_**The Walking Dead**_**, mas passou PERTO.)**

— Putaquepario **(Neuma: Ótimo vocabulário Rony. #SeverusSnape fellings) (Alex: "vocabulário Rony" é o mais novo dicionário de palavrões lançado pelos gêmeos Weasley, em homenagem a seu irmão caçula. ADQUIRA SUA CÓPIA AUTOGRAFADA!) ** — murmurou Ron, encarando os destroços do candelabro sobre o palco.

Foi quando Kirsten soltou um berro e abraçou Brody fortemente **(Alex: "Vamos sair daqui, quero cornar meu marido bem gostoso com você!") **, enfiando o rosto no ombro do patrono **(Alex: Patronos NÃO SÃO SÓLIDOS, PORRA. VTNMSC)**. Este próprio encarou a cena mesmerizado, mal acreditando no que via **(Alex: "Era o pônei rosa com que sonhava desde criança!" —q)**. _E eu avisei… e eu avisei… Você está lidando com coisas que não entende, meu caro_. **(Alex: "Eu avisei que troca de sexo é uma operação complicada e poderiam ter efeitos colaterais como alucinações, vacas voando e o caralho a quatro, assim como candelabros caindo do teto com cadáveres amarrados neles.")**

Realmente, amarrado ao topo do candelabro, o rosto contorcido num último espasmo de terror, estava Kenneth Marjorino, a cabeça tombada para o lado e a coroa de Rei do Baile escorregando-lhe do topo da cabeça, numa piada diabólica.** (Alex: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA #VincentPricefeelings)**

Num átimo **(Alex: Prazer, Alex!)**, Kaitlin agarrou o braço de Ryan e berrou: — Vamos sair daqui! Estou apavorada! **(Alex: Tudo bem você ser puta. Mas não precisa ser falsa também, tá? Ah, eu esqueci, racha, estava te xingando a fic inteira por causa disso. VSF.)**

As lágrimas escorriam em cântaros, borrando-lhe a maquiagem. **(Neuma: O que era compreensível…) (Alex: Aiiii miga, que uó! Eu vou te recomendar maquiagem à prova dágua, fica DIH-VIH-NO e você pode chorar na discoteca o quanto você quiser!)**

Ryan mal teve tempo de dizer qualquer coisa a Serena, desaparecendo na multidão puxado por Kaitlin **(Alex: Olha a meda de ser cornada!)**. A filha dos Potter, por sua vez, estava tão impressionada ela própria e tão chocada pela súbita saída do vizinho amado que sua primeira reação foi raiva, e saiu pisando do salão. **(Neuma: Jurava que ela tinha saído voando! Sabe? Ai ela estragava o disfarce dela e essa fic acabava!) (Alex: Neuma, o único bruxo até então que conseguia voar com as próprias pernas (?) era o Titio Voldy. Eu não estou vendo ele aqui…Deve estar estuprando o Snape de novo #SnapeÇedussaunfeelings)**

**

* * *

**

O vulto de Kaitlin puxando Ryan passou por Rory, e esta agarrou o braço do irmão: — Aonde pensa que vai? **(Neuma: Dar uma trepadinha... quer se juntar a nós?) (Alex: Neuma está ETÈRNAMENTE com #incestofeelings.)**

— O pai de minha namorada acabou de ser morto, onde mais acha que estou indo? **(Alex: Vai consolar a vaca lambendo a buceta dela até gozar, só pode!)** — gritou Ryan exasperado, e logo desapareceu na multidão também.

Rory suspirou e coçou a cabeça**(Neuma: OLHA A CASPA)**. Alguma coisa estava errada. Terrivelmente errada.** (Neuma: Sem repetições! Te imploro!) (Alex: A EXISTÊNCIA dessa fic é errada. Pronto, acabou, não precisa repetir mais porque TODO MUNDO ENTENDEU.)** Não era apenas, óbvio, o achado do corpo de Kenneth Marjorino como possível homicídio **(Neuma: Veja bem: POSSÍVEL homicídio) (Alex: Pode ter sido um acidente, ele queria trepar em cima do candelabro e não deu certo! Ou pode ter se suicidado porque descobriu na meia idade que era gay.)**, mas Ryan e Serena, a súbita reação de Kaitlin. Não era UMA coisa, era o conjunto formado por TUDO. **(Alex: Mas um conjunto não é formado por PARTES?)**

O desaparecimento de Kayleigh! Ora essa, mas onde estava ela? **(Neuma: Chorando?) (Alex: Ela nem percebeu que o pai morreu e está tendo uma rapidinha no banheiro com o amiguinho emo.)**

**

* * *

**

Serena descia rápida e nervosamente a escadaria do Country Club, mas ao chegar ao penúltimo degrau alguém agarrou seu braço. **(Neuma: Opa! Tem alguém querendo pagar de machão!) (Alex: É o Harry, querendo fingir que é o macho da relação.)**

— Onde pensa que vai, mocinha? **(Neuma: Vou comprar maconha... e o senhor?)(Alex: Rodar a bolsinha na esquina, algum problema com o fato de eu ganhar meu dinheiro honèstamente? Não? Então quanto você oferece?)(Alex 2: "Fugir com o ladrão boliviano.")** — Apesar do tom furioso do pai, Serena viu outra coisa nos olhos dele. Seria preocupação? Talvez até mesmo medo? **(Alex: AIIIII que medaaaaa — NOT!)**

— Não tenho que **(Alex: …lhe…) **dar-lhe **(Alex abre um rombo (UIIIII, me arromba!) para arrancar o pronome erròneamente colocado.)** explicações! **(Alex: Claro, porque ele NÃO É seu pai e você já é maior de idade… o Harry é tão BEEESHA que não põe moral nem na própria filha, velho!)** — berrou Serena exasperada, agarrando a saia do vestido **(Alex: É ESTUPRO! É ESTUPRO! JOGA A MARIA DA PENHA EM CIMA DO FILHADAPUTA!) ** e correndo em direção ao carro. **(Neuma: Han? Que carro?) (Alex: O carro que a Matrix acabou de fazer surgir. O Neo vai sair de dentro dele para pedir um ketchzinho básico por VINTCH REAIS.)**

— Serena, espere! — Harry tentou correr atrás dela. Atrás dele, atravessando a correr **(Alex: Finge que eu entendi, isso é muito complicado para meu par de neurônios de falso loiro.)** a porta do Country Club, vinha Ginny seguida de Ron. **(Neuma: Atravessando a correr?)**

Harry correu mais um pouco, mas em segundos a filha havia alcançado o carro, dado ignição e agora saía do Country Club, cantando pneu. **(Neuma: QUE CARRO?) (Neuma2: Ela sabe dirigir?) (Alex: Ela é bruxa. Bruxos nascem sabendo dirigir. Lembra do Ron dirigindo um carro com 12 anos de idade em Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta? E como TODO MUNDO parecia saber dirigir a porra do carro, até o Scabbers e a Hedwig?)**

Harry parou e observou o carro alcançar a estrada e desaparecer. **(Alex: BUÁAAAAA, MINHA FILHA-AMANTE ME ABANDONOU!)**

— Merda. — murmurou ele. — Puta merda. **(Neuma: Ótimo vocabulário, Harry!) (Alex: PUTA MERDA DIGO EU! O QUE É QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO LENDO ESSA FIC!)**

— E ela sequer sabe o risco que está correndo — gemeu Ginny, alcançando o marido e parando ao lado dele. **(Alex: Nem eu sei. E se soubesse, estaria POUCO ME FODENDO.)**

— A questão é, nem nós sabemos — respondeu Ron, passando o braço pelo ombro da irmã, que deitou a cabeça no ombro do ruivo. **(Alex: Comofas? O AUTOR ESTAVA EM ALTAS DOOOORGAS o/ PASSA UM POUQUINHO, PLEASE?)**

Foi quando ouviram passos, e logo atrás deles chegavam Tracy e Adam. A primeira gemeu **(Alex: "… enquanto o gatinho emo falsa bicha lhe lambia o mamilo esquerdo")**, passou a mão na testa para afastar uma mecha que havia grudado devido ao suor **(Alex: Hora de lavar o cabelo, mona!)**, enquanto o segundo abraçou-a por trás e beijou-lhe **(Alex enfia um "a" (artigo definido feminino) aqui e espanca o narrador até a morte para sempre (já que é para bancar o Português…))** face.

— Ela não conhece esta cidade, acabou de chegar aqui, para onde estará indo, meu Merlin? — gemeu Harry. **(Neuma: Porque trouxas sempre dizem "Por Merlin!") (Alex: Essa frase tem vírgulas demais. Fato.)**

Tracy gemeu e deixou-se relaxar nos braços de Adam. — É tudo culpa minha. **(Alex: Eu nem sei do que você está falando, MAS É TUDO CULPA SUA, SUA PUTA!)**

— O que ela disse? — perguntou Ginny intrigada.

— Não ouçam o que ela diz, está delirando. Creio que é por causa do choque — disse Adam afetadamente **(Neuma: Só pra eu saber: Tem alguma coisa que esse menino NÃO faça afetadamente?) (Alex: É uma bicha louca — que nem eu *.* — é LÓGICO que NÃO tem nada que ele NÃO faça afetàdamente. Será que rola NC Slash? *.* #vira purpurina só por causa da imagem mental.) **. O garoto emo decidiu ignorar a estranha colocação do homem ao seu lado e afirmou:

— Mas eu sei para onde ela está indo.

— Onde? — uníssono dos Potter-Weasleys.

— Ou ao menos penso que sei. **(Alex: Alguém poderia usar Legilimência, não?)**

**

* * *

**

N/A: Então, o que acharam? **(Neuma: Uma merda) (Alex ainda está vomitando e não pode responder.) **Para aqueles que ainda não têm conhecimento, este projeto é uma fic rotativa, escrita por vários autores e baseada em várias séries da Warner, embora tudo o que é necessário para continuá-la esteja aqui neste capítulo, e, lógico, a imaginação do autor **(Neuma: **_**Dear lord**_**!) (Alex: Trash em família? A mente humana me surpreende a cada dia que passa com a quantidade de MERDA QUILOMÉTRICA que é capaz de produzir.)**. Cada autor escreve um capítulo por vez, ou menos, podendo passar-me um capítulo incompleto para que eu dê a outro para que o termine, termine eu mesmo ou o próprio pode passar para outro que deseje terminar **(Neuma: Num to intendendo! #P. feelings)**. Este projeto é totalmente livre, tanto na criação quanto na participação; o autor pode entrar e sair à hora que quiser, e ninguém pode mudar sua história a não ser o próprio, por mais que entre em conflito com a idéia que outro autor tinha para desenvolver a história. A redação deve ser feita desta forma mesmo: ler os capítulos anteriores (portanto é extremamente necessário manter-se atualizado na história) e escrever o próximo com base apenas no que leu, sem troca de idéias ou quaisquer outras informações entre os autores, para permitir a mais ampla liberdade de autoria possível. Planejo que a fic dure mais ou menos um ano, com atualizações sempre que possível. Concordo que me excedi muito neste capítulo**(Neuma: MAGINA) (Alex: A ripagem está quase chegando a 40 páginas com Times New Roman 12. Foi um parto de cócoras isso aqui. Então SIM, MEU QUERIDO DESCAMISADO TRASH, VOCÊ SE EXCEDEU. Enfia a sua vida cor-de-rosa no rabo. Beijomeliga.)**, mas preferia que o tamanho padrão de capítulos fosse mais ou menos de 10 a 15, e máximo 25 páginas**(Neuma: POUQUINHO!) (Alex: A gente vai ter que ripar TUDO ISSO TODA SANTA VEZ? #desmaia com um suspiro)**, para manter um certo padrão, como se realmente fosse uma série de TV. Para dar ainda mais essa impressão, está a seguir um _cast_ que eu fiz, como se realmente atores houvessem atuado. Para quem não conhece um ou mais deles, principalmente dos POs, publicarei fotos deles na sessão de propaganda. Quaisquer novos personagens que surgirem, o autor pode se sentir à vontade em me enviar a foto de alguma celebridade para servir de guia à imaginação do leitor, ou me dar um nome para que eu procure e faça a montagem. Em outro caso, eu próprio escolherei a celebridade que me parecer mais adequada diante da descrição do personagem. **(Alex apagou o cigarro num besouro roxo que estava passando por sua escrivaninha, e não está nem aí para esse bando de baboseira e palavras demais que é essa fic.)**

Quaisquer escritores que desejem colaborar, mesmo que com parte de um capítulo, favor contatar-me por email, coruja **(Neuma: Me recuso terminantemente a comentar) (Alex: Eu vou enfiar a coruja no SEU RABOOOOOOOOOOO ISSO SIM!)** ou mesmo MSN.

— THE CAST — **(Neuma: Ele vai mesmo fazer isso?) (Alex: Quando a gente achava que não podia aparecer alguém com algo MAIS TRASH, alguém aparece. Ripadores NÃO PODEM subestimar a MERDA HUMANA que um cérebro é capaz de produzir.)**

Harry Potter — Daniel Radcliffe

Ginny Weasley-Potter — Bonnie Wright

Serena Weasley-Potter — Mischa Barton

Ryan Huntington — Ben McKenzie **(Alex: Gostosinho cute cute! ****Ainda bem que dá pro gasto.)**

Rory Huntington — Samaire Armstrong

Ronald Weasley — Rupert Grint

Melinda Huntington — Melinda Clarke

Desmond Huntington — Alan Dale

Tracy Caldwell — Rachel Bilson

Kaitlin Marjorino — Willa Holland

Kayleigh Marjorino — Selma Blair

Kirsten Marjorino — Kelly Rowan **(Alex: Tá explicado porque era uma idiota completa.)**

Deacon Brody — Gene Hackman

Adam Caulfield — Ryan Donowho **(Alex: QUEM? EUNÃOSEI #FAILTALITY)**

— featuring —

Samuel L. Jackson

as Kingsley Shacklebolt (K) **(Alex: ELE É ESTADUNIDENSE PORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)**

Tate Donovan

as Kenneth Marjorino

**Neuma estava na varanda do 28 andar gritando aleluia quando um porco voador apareceu e derrubou-a fazendo com que ela caísse num tanque de álcool. Ela se encontra deitada em posição fetal cantando musicas de Sweeney Todd.**

**Alex foi para um **_**spa **_**se recuperar do colapso nervoso que foi ripar essa fic. Até que se lembra que ele **_**era **_**o autor da fic, e Neuma aparece no **_**spa**_** com a navalha do Sweeney Todd porque o tinha jurado de morte. Antes que acontecesse uma tragédia, Alex conseguiu aparatar numa nuvem de purpurina. Está desaparecido desde então.**


	2. Pintocóptero ou Anal Giratório

**Capítulo 2**

**(Neuma: PUTA QUE PARIU! JURA MESMO QUE ESSA PORRA CONTINUA?) (Alex: Querida, fics **_**trash**_** são como Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, 007… Sofrem do Complexo de Lázaro, e quando você FINÀLMENTE acha que viraram purpurina… #é cortado ao meio por uma machete.)**

**ALEX OLIVER LUPIN (Alex: OUTRO xará meu? E o que aconteceu com o Nox, virou purpurina?)**

**Reviravoltas (Alex: É o pintocóptero? Ou anal giratório? Minha santa borboleta jesuíta, já começa com putaria no TÍTULO do capítulo! #Alex começa a babar, relembrando de pintocópteros no vestiário da academia.)**

— Para onde eu vou, Kayleigh? **(Alex: Que tal ir para a PUTA QUE TE PARIU SEM DENTE**?)— perguntou Serena, gritando com a jovem que estava deitada no banco de trás do carro **(Alex: "… batendo siririca e chupando um pirulito Bilula.")**, para ninguém vê-la. **(Neuma: Se a mina tá no banco de traz porque a idiota tá gritando?) (Alex: Aparelho de surdez é gratuito pelo SUS, viu? O duro (UII!) é a fila…) (Alex 2: E o banco traz o quê, Neuma? Se for o Tom Felton, eu posso ripar o resto da fic em paz! *.*)**

— Você consegue ver o carro do Ryan? **(Neuma: Não, só a sua bunda gorda... serve?) (Alex: **_**I see dead people**_**.)** — perguntou Kayleigh de trás. **(Neuma: De trás de onde?) (Alex: Eu DISSE que essa fic é precoce! Agora as duas rachas estão se comendo (e não quero nem saber com o quê) no segundo parágrafo!)**

— Sim **(Alex: Sim, Salabim — q)** — respondeu a novata — quer que eu os siga? **(Neuma: Não, não. Perguntei só porque eu quero que você fique paradinha aqui.) (Alex: "Sigam-me os bons!" #chapolimfeelings.)**

— Exatamente — disse a outra chorando no banco de trás. **(Neuma: Será que eu deveria me atrever a perguntar por que o fato de ela estar chorando é relevante a fic? #pega o saquê e vai procura tinta acrílica pra misturar nele) (Alex: Bem que você disse que só tinha emo nessa fic, Neuma. A Mona Luxo começou a chorar do nada!) (Alex: **_**Cryyyyying at the DIS-CO-TEQUE!**_**)**

— Você vai **(Alex: "… convencer a Hermione a me emprestar o DiCaprio ou não?"#SeriadoBurguêsfeelings.) **me explicar essa situação bizarra ou não? **(Alex joga água oxigenada na acetona e acende um cigarro.)** — perguntou Serena desviando de **(Alex: "… uma piroca voadora.") **um carro que vinha em sua direção. (aparentemente ela ainda não dominava bem a direção e estava dirigindo na faixa contrária) **(Neuma: Idiota é outra coisa...) (Alex: Cuidado com a Lei Seca, pintosa!)** — Mil desculpas — gritou ela para fora da janela. **(Neuma: Tô vendo que o negócio já começou BEM.) (Alex: **_**God has mercy! I don't!**_** #atira em Serena com a TitanSteel Destroyer que pegou emprestada de Mary.) (Alex 2: "São viados! Passa por cima, Getúlio!" #interna.)**

— Acho que **(Alex: "… vou peidar!" E o carro explode! *.*) **agora já é seguro eu passar para a frente **(Neuma: Na verdade, não! Aliás, porque você não MORRE?) (Alex: Complexo de Lázaro, quelida. #Neuma o espanca por usar uma palavra em miguxês.)** — ela pulou **(Alex: "… do penhasco e se despedaçou em mil pedaços no fundo do abismo." #sonhando.) **para o banco do passageiro e abriu o porta luva. **(Alex: Porta-luvaS, queridon, porta-luvaS. E deu para perceber que tem hífen, NÉ?)**

— O que você está procurando? **(Alex: O Nemo. Adoro descascar um peixe-palhaço. #Neuma quebra um aquário na cabeça de Alex.)** **(Alex 2: O frasco de KY.) (Alex 3: O DiCaprio. Eu DISSE que ela tinha roubado da Hermione!)** — perguntou Serena **(Neuma: Por favor, me diz que é uma arma pra se matar!)**

— Nada **(Alex: Quem nada é peixe. Santa Hedwig das Bichas Albinas, é o que dá ficar com um pisciano na cabeça! (entenda como quiser.))** — disse Kayleigh, fechando o porta-luva **(Alex: Pelo menos lembrou do hífen. Tico e Teco voltaram a se falar? — OPA.)** — esqueci que esse é o carro dos seus pais. **(Alex: "É que o dos meus tem um **_**sex shop**_** dentro do porta-luvas. Um LOOUSHO!")** Aliás, você aprendeu a dirigir a quanto tempo **(Alex: "HÁ quanto tempo", pintosa! #acende um cigarro de cânhamo para evitar de espancar o autor com uma gramática tão cedo# Em pensar que eu não passei na SanFran, virei **_**gogo boy**_** da SoGo (antes de fechar) e você f… Opa.)**?

— Não muito — admitiu a loira — mas pare **(Alex: "PARE! Até quando você vai mandar e mudar minha viiiidaaa?") **de fugir do assunto. Como você sabia que o seu pai ia morrer? **(Alex: É a Trelawney que trocou de corpo, gentch! A mona trava cansou do ovo frito e do maracujá de gaveta.)** Por que nós estamos seguindo a sua irmã e o Ryan? E _por que_ você me meteu no meio de tudo isso? **(Alex: Ai, mas elas são RACHAS, porra, não têm o que meter!)** **(Neuma: Posso perguntar porque esse projeto do que um dia poderia vir a ser a filha do Harry é tão curiosa?) (Alex: "Porque SIM, Zezinho!" #Castelo Rá Tim Bum feelings.)**

— É uma longa **(Alex: "… e grossa ROLA!" *.*) **história — começou Kayleigh enxugando as lágrimas com um pano que tirara de sua bolsa **(Alex folheia furiosamente o **_**Vade Mecum**_** da Bicha **_**Fashion**_**: TANTO DINHEIRO e você usa um PANO DE CHÃO no lugar de um lenço? BRO-XAN-TCHY!)** — duas semanas atrás meu pai me chamou para ter uma **(Alex: "… criança…") (Alex 2: "… suruba…") **conversa em seu escritório. Kaitlin também estava lá. **(Alex: E eu não! Como é que você não me inteirou do babado, ô ex-defunto enrustido?)** **(Neuma: Não! **_**Flashback**_** não! Isso faz com que a fic fique mais longa! Porque autores trash gostam tanto de **_**flashbacks**_**?) (Alex: É o **_**flashback**_** da Jovem Pan! *.* Diz que vai tocar Dancin' Days! #sentiu-se velho agora.)**

* * *

Kenneth Marjorino estava sentado **(Alex: "… em um consolo.") (Alex: "… em uma almofada peidoreira." — q) **em seu escritório, com suas duas filhas à sua frente. **(Neuma: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! POR QUÊEEEEEE?) (Alex: Neuma, ou ressuscitaram o cara sem dar mais explicações, ou é um **_**flashback**_**. Qualquer que seja o caso, só podia ser numa fic **_**trash**_**.) **O clima na Califórnia já era quente, somado ao seu nervosismo não era surpresa que ele estivesse suando tanto assim **(Alex: Claro, querido, com o vibrador que você pegou emprestado da sua mulher enfiado no cu, você só podia estar suando mesmo! Só não esquece da chuca, viu? Devolver sujinho não vale!)**. Ele enxugou a testa com um lenço **(Alex: ESSE leu o **_**Vade Mecum**_** da Bicha **_**Fashion**_**.)**pela milésima vez e se dirigiu às suas duas filhas.

— Kaitlin... Kayleigh... — começou ele — vocês já devem ter percebido que **(Alex: "… o seu pai rebola, desmunheca e começou a usar roupas apertadas.") **alguns investigadores começaram a tentar me visitar ultimamente.

— Sim — disse Kaitlin — e nós sempre dizemos que você não está em casa, por quê? **(Alex: Que feio, Kenny! Já se acha um michê TÃO mara que já está recusando cliente? Manda para o Munda's, então! #Alex considera cobrar cachê pela publicidade espontânea.)**

— O porquê não é importante — continuou Kenneth — o que conta é que eu estou _muito_ encrencado. _Muito mesmo_. **(Neuma:Tinha mesmo que copiar a história do Jimmy? #The O.C. feelings) (Alex: Fale com todas as letras, querido: F-O-D-I-D-O. (entenda como quiser))** Não vou dizer com quem ou pelo que, para proteger vocês, **(Alex: Já que está saindo do armário, fala o nome do(s) amante(s), querido!)** mas é um bando da pesada que provavelmente vai tentar algum atentado contra mim. **(Alex: UIII, estou morrendo de medo! — not) **Não me interrompa **(Alex: Quer bancar a bicha mandona agora?)** — disse ele quando Kayleigh abriu a boca para **(Alex: "… arrotar…") (Alex 2: "… engolir uma piroca voadora…" #Edward Sai do Armário Feelings.) (Alex 3: "… receber a boca desdentada de Cho Chang…" #SeriadoBurguêsfeelings.) (Alex 4: **_**Eeeeu vou me enfiaaaar no céeeu da sua boooca!**_**) **se pronunciar — é mais fácil continuar sem interrupções. **(Neuma:Eu sempre achei que era mais fácil fazer/falar as coisas quando se é interrompido repetidamente... #gofigure) (Alex: Então você nunca conseguiria dar aula, bicha velha.)** Bom, caso algo aconteça comigo, eu quero que vocês sigam até aquele barraco **(Alex: Ele está com a barraca armada? Oo) (Alex 2: Isso mesmo, bee, faz o maior barraco!) **na praia que vocês gostam tanto **(Alex: Pintosas, vocês fazem **_**skinny dipping**_** lá que eu sei! Posso ir junto? *.*)**. Lá vocês acharão um alçapão. Vocês devem abri-lo **(Neuma: Pegar todos os meus vibradores e lubrificantes com sabor e vender.) (Alex: Kenny incentivando o maior anal, leiam nas entrelinhas!) ** e pegar **(Alex: Ai, pega na minha benga e balança, vai! Bicha velha é uó.) **uma pasta vermelha e uma azul. A vermelha é para vocês, a azul vocês entregam direto para a sua mãe. **(Neuma: #Matrix feelings) (Alex: É o diário de fodas dos dois!)**

Dito isso ele levantou e conduziu as duas para fora. **(Alex: Isso mesmo, enxota as duas pra fora! GENTALHA! GENTALHA! UHHH! #Chavesfeelings.)**

* * *

— Ok, isso está explicado **(Neuma: Pelo menos o **_**flashback**_** foi curto) (Alex: Graças a Deus… e, pelo que eu me lembre, é o único do capítulo, Neuma!)** — disse Serena após uma pausa para digerir tudo **(Alex: Digere ISSO, racha! #enfia um vibrador sabor bacalhau frito na boca de Serena e a faz engolir.)** — mas como a Tracy soube antes da hora o que ia acontecer e por que ela gritou _código alfa_? **(Neuma: Bem... Utilizando a magnifica arte de dedução chego a conclusão de que essa fic é uma merda! #pega um copo de solvente, mistura com cândida e bebe) (Alex: É para chamar o macho alfa e ele saber que suas amantes estão em perigo de serem estupradas por um estranho.)**

— Eu e a minha irmã contamos para o pessoal daquilo **(Alex: As monas adoram publicar no Jornal Nacional as pentadas FANTABULOSAS que dão. Aposto que gravam e jogam no GayTube também!)**, pois nós sabíamos que eles poderiam ser **(Alex: "… Bichas de guarda-chuva rosa…")**de grande ajuda caso algo acontecesse. Então o Adam veio com essa história de **(Alex: "… troca-troca no vestiário da escola…") **comando alfa para emergências **(Neuma: Não tem um filme com esse nome? Comando alfa? #dejavu feelings) (Alex: Tem Alpha Dog.)**. Ele tem mais ou menos um comando para cada letra grega. Eu só sei o alfa o beta e o theta. **(Alex: Eu sei que você sabe tudo sobre teta, cola-velcro FANTABULOSA.)**

— Isso explica porque você desapareceu e a Tracy disse para eu correr para o carro. **(Neuma: Elas queriam ficar sozinhas, gata! Ainda é muito cedo pra isso virar um threeway) (Alex: Ai, Neuma, já falei que OH-DEI-OH quando fazem legilimência comigo!) (Alex 2: Repararam que, AFINAL, a mona luxo NÃO EXPLICOU o que significa os códigos? #apaga seu Sobranie Cocktail no seu exemplar do Manual de Coerência e Coesão que estava ao lado do teclado.)** Só falta uma coisa. Como que a Tracy sabia? **(Neuma: Ela comprou uma bola de cristal comigo... que tal?) (Alex: SABENDO, ué. Sabia que o sabiá sabia assobiar?)**

— Não me pergunte — disse Kayleigh — vamos descobrir quando chegarmos na _sede_.

— Que _sede_? **(Neuma: Sede de que? Água? Whiskey? Tequila? #Superhipermegablaster fail) (Alex sai pulando como um cabrito montês e abre uma garrafa de tequila… com desinfetante.) **— perguntou Serena. Era nisso que dava ser a novata, muita pergunta **(Alex: É nisso que dá ser cola-velcro e virgem, quelidona!) (#Neuma enfia uma navalha na boca de Alex porque ele falou mais uma palavra em miguxês# **_**Why so serious?**_**)** — Desculpa todas as perguntas, mas é que... **(Alex: "… eu estou com um ovo vibrador dentro da minha calcinha e não consigo parar de rir.")**

— Desencane, amiga **(Alex: Relaxa e goza que a vida é cor-de-rosa. Relaxa e dá o cu que a vida é azul.)**. Depois da enrascada **(Alex: "… em…" #folheia sua gramática furiòsamente) **que eu meti você **(Alex: UIIII! As duas na maior pentada federal! Não quero nem imaginar como…)**, pode perguntar o quanto quiser. Então, a _sede_ é o nome que a gente deu **(Alex: Mensagem subliminar para "suruba" detected. Eles deram em grupo!) **para uma casa em construção que o pai do Ryan e da Rory e a minha mãe estão construindo. Eles são os diretores do Newport Group, uma empresa de construção de casas de luxo. **(Neuma está olhando um morcego bebendo groselha e não pode comentar) (Alex está pintando as unhas de rosa-chiclete e não pode comentar.)**

— O que _pixies_**(Neuma: Qual é a do pixies?) (Alex: Suponho que seja um equivalente bruxo para "o que demônios"… Mas, POR FAVOR, autores **_**trash**_**, não inventem gírias novas que a Tia Jô não utiliza. #chora porque sabe que seu pedido não será atendido.)** vocês fazem numa casa em construção?** (Alex: Eles brincam de médico, ué! Ou melhor, de casinha…)** — perguntou Serena com naturalidade **(Alex adota o ponto rejeitado. Sua ONG da Pontuação vai superlotar em breve.)**

— _Pixies_? O que é isso? Gíria galesa? **(Neuma: Bom saber que eu não sou a única perdida.) (Alex: Até tu, Neuma?)**

— Isso — respondeu Serena aliviada.** (Neuma: Brigada! - NOT) (Alex: Tome Doril, bem! Alívio, já!)**

"Ainda bem que a garota é ingênua" pensou ela "não posso me dar ao luxo de usar mais nenhuma expressão mágica por aqui".**(Neuma: Expressão mágica? Oi?) (Alex: É o nome de um feitiço, então? EXPLICA, por que os meus neurônios de falso loiro estão brigados nòvamente.)**

— Olhe, eles estão parando — disse Kayleigh livrando-a de seus pensamentos. **(Alex imagina uma desaceleração de estocadas pós-orgasmo e vira purpurina.)**

Serena pisou no freio com tudo, e se não fosse pelo cinto de segurança ela teria voado pelo vidro **(Neuma: Que mancada! Me dar esperanças de que elas vão sair voando pelo pára-brisa ai... #malditocintodesegurança) (Alex: "pára-brisa ai" é uma prática sexual como em países da África Subsaariana que envolve um patinho de borracha, uma torta de limão e penetração pelo vento. Não me perguntem como.)**, assim como Kayleigh quase o fez.

— Cuidado, garota! Eu quase atravessei o pára-brisa agora. **(Neuma: Vejam que a palavra chave, e o motivo da minha tristeza, é QUASE.) (Alex: JÁ DEU PARA ENTENDER, AUTOR, NÃO PRECISA SE REPETIR. VIRA O DISCO. TROCA O CD DISCADO. FICADICA.) (Alex 2: Então porque não atravessou e não fez uma bicha feliz hoje?)**

— Quem mandou não usar **(Alex: "… camisinha?") (Alex 2: "… KY? Eu falei que usar óleo de cozinha é nojento.") (Alex 3: "o DiCaprio, que a minha tia me emprestou? Eu SAH-BI-A que ele ia brochar, aquela biba louca nunca me enganou…") **cinto de segurança? — debochou Serena. **(Neuma: Você poderia não estar usando também...)**

As duas riram e saíram do carro **(Alex: Hahaha, muito engraçado. —not)**. Elas se dirigiram à praia e alcançaram Kaitlin e Ryan.

— O que _ela _está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Kaitlin em tom esnobe à irmã. **(Neuma: É... num precisa se preocupar a Serena não vai roubar o seu ponto...) (Alex: Ah, você de novo não, sua puta de esquina suja, malcomida e sifilítica! #faz a serra elétrica rugir.)**

— Ela que me trouxe até aqui. Agora deixe de ser desagradável, _irmãzinha_ **(Neuma: Impossível. Ela é tão desagradável quanto ler essa fic.) (Alex virou purpurina com o comentário da Neuma.)** — revidou Kayleigh azeda**(Neuma: Alguém compra docinho pra ela!) (Alex: Deve ser a sensação de beijar um limão, então… #Matrix feelings. Ou #pansexualismofeelings.)**, o que deixou Serena mais do que feliz. — agora vamos logo para a cabana. **(Neuma: UHULES! Suruba na Cabana!) (Alex: Mas na Cabana do Pai Tomás não pode, cremosos! Só se pagar um ketch pra ele. #EPICFAIL.)**

— Não vá me dizer que você contou a história toda para ela? **(Neuma: Não. É melhor deixar ela sem saber de nada e sem entender que porra ela está fazendo aqui. Pura lógica, não?)** — Kaitlin se mostrava incrédula e relutante. **(Neuma: Relutante e idiota são duas coisas diferentes #ficaadica) (Alex: Você está se mostrando uma perfeita PUTA DE ESQUINA SUJA, MALCOMIDA E SIFILÍTICA. Vaza daqui, racha. GENTALHA! GENTALHA! UHH!)**

— Kaitlin — disse Ryan **(Alex: Meu bofe voltou! Deus é pai! *.* #Alex vira purpurina.)** — não é hora de você ficar **(Alex: "… brincando com a minha bunda, mesmo que eu adore. Espere para a suruba na cabana.") (Alex 2: "… enfiando seus dedinhos na buceta da Serena. Eles têm que ir parar no meu cu.") **implicando com a Serena. Temos coisas mais importantes a fazer **(Alex: Tipo o sécsu selvági na caban do Tarzan?)** e eu não acho que a presença dela vá incomodar. **(Neuma: Nossa. O Ryan está tão na seca assim ou é fetiche?) (Alex: Como todo homem, meu amor, seja bicha enrustida ou não, #sonha# ele não foi feito para relacionamentos monogâmicos.)**

Serena teve que lutar para não abrir um sorriso, que iria mostrar na hora que ela estava caidinha por ele. **(Neuma: Como se fosse um segredo isso. Ninguém percebeu, já que ela está sendo tão discreta quanto um hipopótamo tentando entrar em um dos figurinos da Beyoncé #imagemmentalbizarra) (Alex: Um elefante roxo acabou de entrar pela minha janela do décimo primeiro andar. — Q)**

Eles estavam entrando na cabana quando ouviram um grito **(Neuma: "Vai! Vai! Mais forte! Mais rápido! Mais fundo! Me come cachorrão!") (Alex: Tipo aquele que você vai dar quando eu estiver arrancando a sua rola com os dentes?) (Alex 2: Chegaram atrasados para a suruba.)**. Virando para trás Serena **(Alex: "trás Serena" é uma técnica de parto normal para transexuais que escolheram manter o pinto.)** viu Adam, Tracy e Rory correndo em sua direção. Junto com mais um garoto extremamente peculiar. Ele era moreno de cabelo encaracolado. Usava uma blusa pólo azul com uma blusa preta de manga comprida por baixo que realçava totalmente os bracinhos de frango que ele tinha **(Alex: Adoro magrelos *.*)**. Usava uma calça Jeans e tênis _All-Star_ preto, **(Neuma: Lá vamos nós com as descrições...) (Neuma 2: Já estava me perguntando quando é que o pseudo Seth ia aparecer. Tava sentindo falta - NOT) (Alex: Eu sempre achei que ele era um gay enrustido, meu **_**gaydar**_** nunca me falhou O/)**parecido com os de Adam — tirando que não tinham faixas rosa e nem as letras MCR pintadas do lado **(Alex: Que pena! Seria mais fácil de provar sua homossexualidade.)**, seja lá o que elas significassem. **(Neuma: Eu juro que eu não entendo a razão de ter um emo nessa porra!) (Alex: Neuma, miguxinha querida, você já disse que todo mundo é emo nessa fic.) (#Neuma espanca Alex nòvamente devido ao uso de mais uma palavra em miguxês.)**

— Vocês iam entrar sem a gente? **(Alex: Se manca, mona! Você não faz parte da suruba! Agora VAZA e vira purpurina!)** — perguntou o garoto que ela não conhecia — achei que nós estivéssemos todos juntos nessa. **(Alex: Vide comentário anterior.) (Alex 2: Ah, não. #Golden Trio Suruba Feelings.)**

— Joe? **(Alex: Joe Cicatriz? #Alex precisa parar de ver filmes **_**trash**_** de máfia.) **De onde você veio? **(Neuma: Diretamente de **_**Friends**_**. E você? #small Fail) (Alex: Dirètamente do seu cu arrombado.) (Alex 2: Da Casa do Caralho. Espera, acho que tem uma sauna gay com esse nome! #procura nas Páginas Amarelas) **— perguntou Ryan olhando para dentro da cabana.

— A Rory me ligou dizendo que eles precisavam de uma carona. Eu peguei as chaves do carro e dirigi até o Country Club, quando o Adam anunciou o código alfa **(Alex: Ah, não! Se o bofe emo é o macho-alfa, eu sou a bicha-lâmbda!)**, aí eu pisei fundo **(Neuma: Afinal, eu não queria perder o começo da suruba! Eu não queria acabar com o emo de novo!) (Alex: Eu adoro eminhos fofinhos *.* #Neuma enfia um pôster do Adam Lambert na boca de Alex.).** Quem é você? **(Neuma: "Monstro do Lago Ness, prazer!") (Alex: "Sr. Orgastic, e o prazer é todo seu!")** — perguntou ele dirigindo-se a Serena. **(Alex: OUTRA fic em que todo mundo tem um carro embutido no rabo, além de Seriado Burguês?)**

— Serena Weasley-Potter —respondeu educada — acabei de me mudar para Newport. **(Alex está ocupado observando um galo em sua janela. Ele usa óculos escuros, anda para trás dançando o **_**Moonwalk**_** e cacareja **_**Billy Jean**_**.)**

— Galesa, não é? — o constatou **(Alex: O que é que esse pronome pessoal do caso oblíquo está fazendo aqui? #Arranja um mapa para poder orientar o pobre pronome.)** — eu sou bom com sotaques, e já morei em Londres. **(Alex: Até aí, até eu, bofe! Será que não te chupei por lá, não?)**

— Já deu **(Neuma: UI) (Alex: Já deu o cu, né, bee? "**_**Hate to say I told you sooooo"**_**)** com as apresentações, vamos entrar — disse Kayleigh interrompendo o diálogo.

Eles entraram e Adam disse baixinho para Serena. **(Neuma: "Quanto custa pra você fazer um fio terra em mim?") (Alex: "Onde você comprou esse vestido FANTABULOSO, miga? Quero um igual!") (Alex 2: E não deveria ter DOIS PONTOS no fim da frase?)**

— Já despistei os seus pais, mas prepare-se para uma pequena bronca; eles não pareciam muito felizes. **(Neuma: Por que eles não estariam felizes? A filha deles acabou de sumir com vários adolescentes que eles nunca tinham visto ou ouvido falar...) (Alex: Sinal de que a greve de sexo da Ginny continua.)**

— Já estou acostumada. **(Neuma: Todas as vezes que eu saio pra trabalhar na notche eles ficam bravos...) (Alex: Qual o diâmetro do seu cu, então, querida?)** Obrigada **(Alex: De nada. #Alex se lembra das velhinhas que respondem "Boa Noite" a William Bonner e Fátima Bernardes e vira purpurina.)**! — dito isso ela voltou a sua atenção para Ryan que estava no centro da roda abaixado **(Neuma: Roda? Que roda?) (Neuma 2: Para que Joe pudesse entrar mais facilmente [entenda como quiser]) (Alex: "Senta no cavalo só pra levantar o rabo!") (Alex 2: Roda, Neuma, é aquele troço redondo que roda. #fail.)** e abrindo um alçapão. **(Alex a empurra para dentro do alcação, tranca, engole a chave e sai cantando **_**I Will Survive**_** até estourar os pulmões.)**

Quando ele se levantou **(Alex: Vííííííííííííííííírgula!)** ele tinha na mão uma pasta vermelha e uma azul. **(Neuma: Pegando a pasta azul você vai acordar na sua casa. Pegando a pasta vermelha você acorda numa suruba à moda antiga.) (Alex: E o que seria uma suruba à moda antiga, Neuma?)**

— A gente examina isso melhor na _sede_ **(Alex: Estou com SEDE de SANGUE, isso sim. De preferência, de autores **_**trash**_**.)**— disse ele — Kaitlin e Kayleigh, vocês vêm comigo. Rory, você vai com a Serena para mostrar o caminho **(Neuma: Errado né? Sabe aquele que vai levar as duas a morte? Assim serão dois personagens a menos!) (Alex: "… o caminho da viadagem." E sim, Neuma, alguém MAIS podia morrer nessa história**, vá pela Beira-mar. Tracy, Adam e Joe, vocês seguem pela Principal **(Neuma: Pela principal o quê?) (Alex: Acho que seria "Avenida" Principal, mas estou morrendo de sono e meus neurônios estão em greve.)** que eu vou pegar as ruas menores.** (Alex: Pedofilia **_**rules**_**!)**

"Como ele fica linda **(Alex: Ryan fez a operação de mudança de sexo dentro de uma mesma FRASE… MEDO, muito MEDO.) **no comando da situação **(Neuma:... Eu gosto de um machão que mande em mim... igualzinho o papai gosta)**" pensou Serena, mas foi interrompida por Rory, que a pegou pelo braço. **(Alex: Vai rolar colada de velcro que eu sei.)**

— Vamos logo — disse ela. **(Alex: Isso mesmo, vamos logo e acabem logo com essa fic!)**

* * *

Elas seguiram até o carro de Harry e Ginny e Serena subiu no volante. **(Neuma: Tô perdidinha. Quem seguiu a rainha do Upper East Side pra onde?) (Alex: Tá, a mona SENTOU NO VOLANTE. Já vi deficientes físicos dirigirem com os pés por não terem os braços, mas é a primeira vez que vejo um ser segurar o volante com a BUNDA. QUE LOOOOOUSHOOOOO! — NOT)** Rory entrou pelo lado do passageiro e apertou o cinto, coisa que acalmou Serena. **(Neuma: Por quê? Ela de cinto me irritou... #malditosintodesegurança 2) (Alex: "**_**I belieeeeve I can flyyyyyy**_**" #joga Rory através do pára-brisa do carro.)**

— Vire aqui à direita — disse Rory. **(Alex: Ai, querida, GPS irrita-me. Vou virar à esquerda só para ser do-contra, tá?)**

Serena obedeceu **(Alex: Isso mesmo, racha obediente!) **e continuou seguindo as instruções de Rory, até que elas chegaram até um portão de ferro alto. **(Neuma: Olha! Se eles tacarem fogo nessa casa eu já to logo avisando que eu vou achar o autor, prender ele em uma roda [que nem a que a Janet Jackson usa em Dicipline] e vou cortá-lo em pedaços.) (Alex: METE! METE! METE O FERRO ALTO! METE! METE! METE O FERRO ALTO! #Apolo feelings)**

— Um momento — pediu Rory **(Alex: "… soltando um peidinho.") **saindo do carro. Ela se dirigiu até o portão e tirou uma chave do bolso. Quando o portão já estava aberto ela **(Alex: "Aberto ela" é uma tribo de amazonas do Tsumbequistão cujo rituais sagrados envolvem ferver homens virgens em caldeirões para o banquete — a rainha amazona sempre come o pênis e o escroto — e zoofilia ritualística com cavalos mal-dotados — se forem os bem-dotados, elas morrem, né?)** fez sinal para Serena entrar **(Neuma: Com o vibrador e com força!)**. **(Alex: Eu DISSE que ia ter cola-velcro nessa história! Só não previ a participação especial de um vibrador…)**

Serena atravessou **(Alex: "… a própria garganta com um alfinete, morrendo de hemorragia generalizada e fazendo os ripadores muito felizes.") **o portão e parou logo depois para esperar por Rory, mas uma buzina a fez olhar para o espelho retrovisor. Lá estava um Mercedes com Joe no volante. Ela acelerou o carro ladeira acima. Continuou andando com o carro até ver o de Ryan, atrás **(Neuma: ...do Adam [interprete como quiser]) (Alex: UIIII! Ryan tem que vir atrás de MOI, meu bem!) **do qual ela estacionou. **(Alex: Eu DISSE que essa fic estava copiando **_**Seriado Burguês**_** e sua mania de transformar todo personagem num veículo automotor.)**

— Belo carro — **(Alex: Belas tetas? Ops, essa frase é da Kayleigh… A minha é "Bela rola!") **disse ela para Joe quando esse também desceu de seu carro.

Ele agradeceu com a cabeça e disse — Sou Joe Peterson. Prazer em conhecê-la — ele estendeu a mão e a cumprimentou. **(Alex: "Sr. Orgastic, e o prazer é todo seu!") (Alex 2: Acredite, sua racha metida a **_**fashion**_**, o DESprazer é todo meu!)**

— Peterson... De onde eu conheço esse nome? — Serena enrugou a testa. Ela conhecia aquele nome de algum lugar. **(Neuma: Por que a gente não tinha deduzido que ela conhecia o nome de algum lugar quando ela perguntou da onde ela conhecia o nome...) (Alex: Redundância de cu é rola (OPA! *.*) #John feelings.)**

— Sandford Peterson — lembrou-lhe Joe — prefeito de Newport e meu pai.** (Alex: Estava faltando enfiarem a cópia P. O. do Sandy Cohen…)**

— Deve ser — respondeu ela, apesar de ter certeza de que não era. Esse nome lhe trazia memórias mais antigas **(Alex: De quando sua Tia-Avó Muriel enfiava-lhe nabos no rabo como punição, só se for! Essa mona tem a idade da Nefertiti, por algum acaso, para ter memórias ANTIGAS?)**. Memórias do mundo mágico **(Neuma: Um mundo onde todos eram controlados por sexo, drogas e **_**rock'n roll**_**!) (Alex: Não, querida, sexo, drogas e CARTÃO DE CRÉDITO! #interna "Meu **_**seeex and druuuugs **_**não tem **_**rock n' rooooolll**_**" #Cazuza feelings) **. Ou eram homônimos **(Alex: Eu JURO que li "hormônios", e tinha uma piada muito boa para soltar… é o que dá ficar vendo GayTube às 5 da manhã, morrendo de sono…)** ou Sandford Peterson era muito mais do que um simples Muggle prefeito **(Alex: Eu JURO que li "Muggle perfeito" e me lembrei dos Dursleys… #vomita uma garrafa de Don Perignón 1978 e engole tudo de volta)** de uma cidade minúscula **(Neuma: O.C. não é tão minúscula assim... você tá confundindo o tamanho da cidade com o tamanho do pau do Ryan.) (Alex: O nome da cidade é Newport, **_**dahlin'**_**, Orange County é o nome do Condado… E nem vem que o Ryan é um BOFE PAUZUDO, ouviu? Pára de ficar azarando o meu bofe! #espanca Neuma com o **_**Vade Mecum **_**da Bicha **_**Fashion**_**) **— Essa é a famosa sede, então? **(Neuma: O pior é que eu tô pressentindo que lá vem mais um parágrafo de descrição...) (Alex se persigna e se enrola num colar anti-**_**trash **_**de miçangas especiàlmente feito por Munda e Gareth.)**

— Sim. Kayleigh contou-lhe? — perguntou ele.

— Exatamente. Mas como assim sede? Sede do quê?** (Neuma: Sede dos AVSNTA – Adolescentes Viciados em Sexo Não Tão Anônimos) (Alex: Sede de sangue! #agarra a katana Beatrix Kiddo e põe-se em guarda) (Alex 2: Sede da Sociedade dos Sexólatras Conhecidos — aliás, cadê a minha carteirinha de sócio remido por serviços prestados?) ** Isso ela não teve tempo de me contar **(Alex: "… porque uma piroca voadora atingiu-lhe a boca em cheio e matou-a")**.

— É a sede do nosso grupo, por assim dizer. O lugar no qual nós nos reunimos sempre que temos algo importante para discutir **(Neuma: Sexo) (Alex se lembra de **_**Talk Sex With Rubeus Hagrid**_** e vira um Cisne Negro.) (Alex 2: E aposto que chamavam Woody Allen para discutir **_**Tudo o Que Você Sempre Quis Saber Sobre Sexo Mas Tinha Medo de Perguntar**_**.) **. Também já foi palco de algumas ótimas festas. **(Neuma: Leiam "orgias".) (Alex: PENTADA FEDERAL! PENTADA FEDERAL! Quero todos os **_**go-go boys**_** em coro: PENTADA FEDERAL! PENTADA FEDERAL!) **Meu pai interrompeu a construção desse condomínio, pois a papelada tem alguns problemas **(Neuma: Desvio de dinheiro) (Alex: Acho que Sandford queria enfiar um negócio chamado IPTU no rabo do Kenny… Entenda como quiser.)**. Já faz quase cinco anos que meu pai, a mãe da Kaitlin e da Kayleigh e o pai do Ryan e da Rory **(Alex: "… utilizam o imóvel como uma casa de **_**swing**_**.") **discutem por causa disso. Se bem que eu sempre achei que meu pai tivesse uma certa queda pela Sra. Marjorino **(Alex: Bastou ter racha no meio, e os reprodutores começam a se estapear. Brochante!) **. Mas toda vez que eu tento falar com ele sobre isso** (Alex está com muito sono para procurar onde o autor enfiou a vírgula. Apesar de que tem uma ÓTIMA idéia de onde foi…) ** ele foge do assunto. **(Neuma:Tenta "uma queda pelo SENHOR Marjorino". Uma letra faz toda a diferença, bee!) (Alex está acendendo um Nat Sherman's Fantasia com seu Zippo roxo e não pode comentar.)**

"Meu Merlin, **(Neuma: Até o Merlin essa vaca quer pra ela!) (Alex: Credo, não tem coisa mais UÓ que pica enrugada na base do Viagra!)** como esse menino fala" **(Alex arrancou o ponto de exclamação que estava usando como brinquedo sexual e enfia na frase.)** pensou Serena. Mas ela gostava dele. Do jeitinho dele **(Alex desenha uma vírgula ao apagar seu Nat Sherman's Fantasia na fic.) **ele até que era legal. **(Alex: "Ei, você é legal! Vamos trepar?")**

— Seria até bom se ele se casasse de novo. Desde que a minha mãe morreu num acidente de uma usina **(Neuma: PORRA!) (Alex: Acabei de me lembrar de uma aula de Medicina Legal, sobre um operário que caiu num moinho de cevada… A cerveja virou Malzbier *.*) ** ele anda meio cabisbaixo **(Neuma: Por que será, né?) (Alex: Ele anda "meio cabisbaixo" porque a esposa morreu. Imagina se fosse o Ricardão…Aí que ele não abaixava mais a cabeça mesmo! (ou aí que a cabeça não levantava mais, na verdade…))**. E olha que já faz quase dez anos desde o acidente. **(Neuma: Por que autores **_**trash**_** gostam tanto de acidentes bizarros?) (Alex: Ai, credo, relaxa e goza que a vida é cor-de-rosa! A racha já está no sétimo céu e você ainda fica aqui embaçando? Já deveria ter soltado a franga há MUITO TEMPO!)** Olha uma foto dela. **(Alex: Não, obrigado. Só se for uma foto do Tom Felton, e eu ainda vou devolver lamzubada!)** — ele tirou a carteira e mostrou a foto de uma mulher de cabelo castanho ondulado. Bonita, mas não deslumbrante — Ela chamava Rebecca. Rebecca Bloom-Peterson. **(Neuma está ocupada pensando no Orlando Bloom.) (Alex acabou de fugir para o banheiro ao se lembrar do Orlando Bloom descamisado, suado e de cabelo comprido em **_**Tróia**_**.)**

— Joe, para de tagarelar **(Alex: "para de tagarelar" é o novo método de emagrecimento instantâneo dos Vigilantes do Peso (ou é da Herba Life?): é só enfiar um vibrador na boca e você NÃO COME MAIS!)** e vem pra cá **(Alex: Isso mesmo, bofe! Cala a boca e chupa que é de uva.)**. Nós achamos algumas coisas muito interessantes aqui dentro da pasta **(Neuma: "...Aqui está o mapa de onde os vibradores, os chicotes, as roupas de couro e látex e os dildos de diamante estão escondidos.") (Alex: "Fotos das sessões de **_**swing**_** dos nossos pais!")** — gritou Ryan lá de dentro.

* * *

Harry Potter estava em frente a um galpão de depósito, quase se descabelando **(Neuma: O Potty não tá sempre descabelado?) (Alex: Ou seja, ele estava se penteando de preocupação. A propósito, Potty querido, sabia que também dá para usar aquele KY que você adora usar com o Ron como gel?)** de preocupação. Aquele moleque estranho, de cabelo preto com uma mecha ridícula **(Neuma: Bom saber que o menino fez uma boa impressão!) (Alex: Ou seja, a bicha de cabelo cor-de-zebra?)** havia dito que Serena estaria ali. Mas ela não estava. **(Alex observa o galo de óculos escuro em sua janela começar a correr atrás de pitinhos: Preciso avisar a Gareth** **que o MJ fugiu.)** Nem ela, nem o resto da penca de adolescentes com os quais ela fizera amizade. **(Neuma: Ciúme, ciúme de você, ciúme de você, ciúme de você!) (Alex: Então sua filha não pode fazer amigos? Vou me enfiar no seu cu, Réuritchu, posso? E prometo que vai doer MUITO!)**

— Típico **(Alex boceja.) **— resmungou ele — nosso primeiro dia aqui nesse lugar odioso e Serena já conseguiu se meter em encrenca. **(Neuma: ...ou arranjou amigos. Sabe aquelas pessoas que são péssimas influencias para você mas que você não consegue viver sem? Não? Sabe, Potty, se você parasse de dar pra todos os seus amigos talvez eles ainda falassem com você...) (Alex: "Influencias" é um tipo mutante de vírus da gripe transmissível sexuàlmente cujo principal sintoma é pústulas que explodem gosma rosa e roxa por todo o corpo, gosma essa comida favorita do Besouro Verde de Cornoalho. Desculpa, Neuma, não resisti!)**

— Harry, você não devia ser tão ríspido assim **(Alex: Então RASPA! #agarra Harry e esfrega seu rosto num raspador de cozinha.)** — repreendeu-lhe Ginny — Melinda e Desmond são super simpáticos.** (Alex: Sinto falta de um **_**glory hole**_**. — Q)**

— Super... — Harry revirou os olhos — você não usou legilimência neles **(Alex: Ai, onde é que a Gareth comprou aquela calcinha de vírgulas? Ou era um sutiã? De qualqer modo, preciso de uma cueca dessas… Pode ser usada (de preferência (6)) e fio-dental. Estou aceitando presentes! **usou? Pois eu sim. **(Alex: Quem… perguntou?)** Ela nos acha ligeiramente estranhos **(Neuma: NÓS JÁ SABEMOS DISSO!) (Neuma2: E se ela que vocês são só ligeiramente estranhos ela tem probleminha. Vocês são estranhos pra CARALHO!) (Alex: Ser normal é sem graça, Neuma, deixe-os ser estranhos à vontade! "Alguém sabe dizeeeer o que é normaaaaaaaaaaaal! Pode pareceeeer tão naturaaaaaaaaaaaaal!" #Jay Vaquer feelings)**. Ele já tem preocupações demais em sua cabeça para tentar ser gentil. **(Neuma: Ele quem?) (Alex: Desmond Huntington, se a memória de peixe não me escapa…Mas você podia explicar melhor, né, querido? FATOOON)**

— Harry querido, nós somos estranhos **(Neuma: Que absurdo dizer isso!) (Alex: Ruiva racha, pela primeira vez nessa fic você ganhou um ponto comigo. Bate aí, mona! O/ — NOT)** — ponderou a ruiva — afinal, lembre-se do motivo pelo qual estamos aqui. Lá vem eles, aja naturalmente. **(Alex: Põe a varinha para fora e vê o que eles acham… E já que é para ser natural, está faltando a peruca rosa, o vestido de hipopótamo do **_**Fantasia**_**, o vibrador atochado no cu e as anteninhas de ET.)**

De fato, Desmond e Melinda Huntington caminhavam na direção deles. **(Alex: Preciso perguntar para o Ben quando ele vai se jogar na naite de novo… — Q?) **Foram eles que os levaram até ali, já que Serena pegara o carro da família **(Neuma: Serena vai parar em Azkaban daqui a pouco...) (Alex: Logo depois de explodir um posto de gasolina e atropelar um unicórnio, com certeza. Vai pegar perpétua e ser estuprada pelos dementadores até o fim de seus dias.) ** e Ryan tinha o próprio. Desmond acabara de conseguir a chave do galpão e fez um sinal para Harry, o qual se encaminhou para a entrada. Melinda estava no celular. **(Alex: Fofocando com a vizinha, querida? Ah, fato, você está EM FRENTE à sua vizinha… E ainda assim precisa de um celular? E eu já estava achando que nossa dependência tecnológica tinha chegado ao CÚmulo, **_**mais non**_**, alguém inventa de conversar com uma pessoa no celular ESTANDO DE FRENTE PARA ELA!)**

— A Rory não atende e o Ryan está com o celular desligado. **(Alex: Se manca, querida! Eles não querem ser encontrados. Deixe os adolescentes estranhos treparem em paz.) **O número do resto deles eu não tenho. Quer tentar ligar para a Serena? — perguntou ela oferecendo o celular para Ginny. **(Neuma: Quem sabe se ela tivesse um celular...) (Alex: Vai que ela não tirou um do rabo? Ela não é uma bruxa? É bem fácil conjurar um ce… #Alex acabou de explodir seu único caldeirão rosa-choque e não pode comentar.)**

— Não, obrigado — disse ela, agradecendo internamente por ter feito aula de Estudo dos Muggles em Hogwarts — ela ainda não tem um celular habilitado para os Estados Unidos. **(Alex: A gente já descobriu não só quem manda no casal, mas também quem tem o cérebro!) **Vocês não têm a mínima idéia de onde as crianças podem estar? **(Alex: Criança de cu é rola! Queriiiida, para os estadunidenses, criança vai até os 12 anos! Seus filhinhos fofuxos devem ter pelo menos QUINZE! Por algum acaso a Serena ainda usa mamadeira, babador e chupeta? (provàvelmente, especiàlmente em relação à última, mas isso não vem ao caso.) Então ENFIA O DEDO NO CU E ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODA GINNY O. C. DESGRAÇADA!)**

— Eu assumo que elas estejam na sede — respondeu ela calmamente — eu já ouvi o Ryan e a Rory falando sobre esse lugar. Só não sei onde é... Pena... Você quer tomar chá lá em casa? — perguntou ela então, calmamente. **(Alex: "Não posso tomar chá porque sou alérgico a insetos." PERGUNTAS IDIOTAS, TOLERÂNCIA ZERO!)**

— Tomar chá? E os nossos filhos desaparecidos?** (Neuma: "Eles estão numa suruba! Não se preocupe!") (Alex: "Ah, eles aparecem um dia! Devem ter ido num bacanal e só voltam no mês que vem…")**

— Querida — disse Melinda, plácida **(Alex: Plácida? Jura? Cadê meu LSD que eu comprei só para ripar essa fic?)** como nunca — você está morando em Orange County agora. Se você for se desesperar toda vez que a sua filha for para a sede, vai acabar num manicômio **(Neuma: Mas eles acabaram de sair de um!) (Alex: Para virem parar em outro, querida, porque esse lugar É um manicômio!)**. Eles vivem na sede. **(Alex: Casa só serve para trepar quando os pais não estão em casa, né? Pena que os meus SEMPRE estão, aí nunca posso levar nenhum bofe.)** É melhor esperar eles voltarem.** (Alex: E tem mais o que fazer, mona?)**

Ginny estava exasperada. **(Alex: Ai, querida, relaxa e dá o cu que a vida é azul!)** Aquela mulher estava falando sério. Uma breve espiada na mente dela foi o suficiente para saber isso. **(Neuma: Privacidade zero!) (Alex: Se a Ginny lesse a minha mente agora, ou ela me passava um Avaka Kedava ou fugiria correndo…)**

* * *

Harry estava entrando no galpão junto com Desmond. **(Alex: "… limpando a sujeira do gozo dos lábios, decorrente do boquete que havia acabado de dar.").**

— Eu realmente acho melhor nós simplesmente esperarmos em casa pelos garotos. Eles volta e meia desaparecem mesmo, já desisti de esquentar a cabeça. **(Neuma: Ele tá é preocupado com os chifres que ele deve estar levando!)**

— Pois não devia, meu caro Desmond — era uma voz grave, que vinha da entrada do galpão. Harry se virou e viu **(Alex: "… Alex com um sorriso de Coringa-Heath-Ledger empunhando uma machadinha e prestes a torná-lo mulher.") **a silhueta de um homem de estatura média contra a luz. **(Alex: Tanto suspense para ISSO? Jesus, Maria, José e o Camelo!)**

O homem caminhou em sua direção e estendeu a mão para **(Alex: "punhetá-lo", né, bem? Está faltando um pouco de ação aqui, minha santa Lady Gagá!) **cumprimentá-lo — Sandford Peterson, prefeito de Newport a seu dispor. **(Neuma: "Sou eu quem planeja as "festinhas" aqui em Newport.") (Alex: "Sr. Orgastic, o prazer é todo seu!") (Alex 2: Preciso reciclar minhas piadas… Mas nem quero saber para quê Sandford Peterson estava à disposição…)**

Peterson tinha sobrancelhas anormalmente grandes e cabelo liso cortado de maneira típica americana **(Neuma: Olha o Sandy ai galeraaaa) (Alex: O que seria uma maneira típica "Americana"? Já que somos todos americanos, por termos nascido no continente Americano…) (Alex 2: Meu Jeus, encontramos o irmão perdido de Severus Snape! Dá um autógrafo? — NOT)**. Seus olhos eram claros e penetrantes, **(Alex: Então PENETRA em mim, vai? — NOOOOOOOOT) **dando a impressão de que aquele homem não se deixava intimidar facilmente. **(Neuma: UHULES! Mais um ativo pra fic! Tô tão feliz! – NOT) (Alex: Neuma, e tem algum passivo na fic? Tem o emo-master do Harry, a bicha má P. O. Que eu esqueci o nome, tem eu… MENTIRA! Sou versátil. **_**I'm not ALWAYS at the top bunk!**_** #Adam Lambert feelings.)**

— Harry Potter, senhor — disse Harry cumprimentando-o — É um prazer conhecê-lo. **(Alex: Se eu falar de novo, vou ficar repetitivo…)** Acabo de me mudar da Escócia para cá. Vamos lá fora para eu lhe apresentar a minha esposa; já está claro que Serena, minha filha, não está aqui. **(Neuma: Eu jurava que ela estava aí) (Alex: Só me explica o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra, Réuritcho.)**

Harry estava extremamente perturbado pela presença do homem. **(Alex: Acho que o fradinho careca está acordando…)** Não só ele tinha encrispado **(Neuma: Não deveria ser encrespado?) (Alex: Ficou com nojinho: um passivo a menos para ele comer.)** os lábios ao ouvir seu nome, sinal de que ele também conhecia o famoso Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, **(Alex: Estamos numa fic de Harry Potter. Quem não conhece o Menino-Que-Fodeu?)** mas como ele também conseguiu bloquear Harry completamente de entrar em sua mente.

"Estranho, nunca soube de um Muggle que conseguisse barrar sua mente. Oclumência é uma arte só de bruxos. **(Neuma: Acho que alguém tem que desenhar pra o Harry entender que o cara não é Muggle) (Neuma 2: Aliás, porque raios é que o autor usa Muggle? É pra pagar de culto?) (Alex: Neuma, **_**amore mio**_**, você disse tudo e mais um pouco! Uma banana para você!)**" pensou Harry intrigado.

— Pelo que pude perceber vocês estão procurando pelo grupo dos nossos filhos, certo? **(Neuma: Na verdade a gente tava procurando por uma plantação de maconha.) (Alex: Eu estou! Cadê? #olha para os lados com os olhos brilhando.) **— disse o prefeito, captando a atenção de Harry.

— Exatamente, é a minha primeira noite aqui em Newport e **(Alex: "… estou procurando um garoto de programa gostoso, barato e sem doenças venéreas. Você se candidata?") **a minha filha já está desaparecida com uma penca de adolescentes irresponsáveis. **(Neuma: Ai como a bee é esquentadinha. Quem vê PENSA que o Potty manda...) (Alex: Relacionamentos com mulher-macho sempre prezam em excesso pelas aparências, querida…)**

— Por mais que eu concorde com você — respondeu Peterson na maior naturalidade — eu tenho que admitir que eles são muito bons em sair limpos das encrencas que eles aprontam. **(Alex: É para isso que serve lenço umidecido, bofe! — FAIL MASTER)** Eu irei pedir a alguns policiais procurarem por eles, sim? **(Neuma: Nããããão! Pra que atrapalhar a suruba deles?) (Alex: Affe, deixe os bofes em paz!) (Alex 2: Puder me excita… — NOT)**

— Isso seria ótimo, Sandford — disse Melinda Huntington entrando no hangar **(Alex: Hangar? Vamos alçar vôo agora? Um, dois, três, DECOLAR no melhor orgasmo da sua viiiiiida! **_**I belieeeeve I can flyyyyy**_**! #Neuma enfia-lhe um guarda-chuva rosa no meio da testa e começa a saquear-lhe o estoque de drogas lícitas e ilícitas.) **junto com Ginny **(Neuma:... Por quem ela estava interessada[Interprete como quiser])**.** (Alex: (8) Onde a vaca vai, o boi vai atrás… #9.000)**

— Sr. Peterson, acho que você ainda não teve a honra de conhecer a minha esposa — disse Harry. **(Alex: Cai fora, racha! O desprazer é todo meu!)**

— Ginny Weasley-Potter — disse Ginny, estendendo a mão — é um prazer.

— O prazer é meu — respondeu Sandford, beijando sua mão, em vez de apertá-la, coisa que não agradou nem um pouco Harry **(Neuma: Me pergunto o porque, afinal de contas o Potty não quer nada com a esposa mesmo…) (Alex: É que ele ficou a fim do Sandy, **_**amour de ma vie**_**!) (Alex 2: "agradou A Harry", filhote de cruz-credo! Verbo Transitivo Indireto! #espanca o autor com a **_**Gramática Aplicada da Língua Portuguesa**_** de Napoleão Mendes de Almeida.)** — Agora eu terei infelizmente que me retirar. **(Alex: Já vai tarde, bicha velha!)** Deacon Brody levou Kirsten, a viúva de Kenneth, para a minha casa, e sinto que é meu dever confortá-la nessa hora tão difícil. **(Neuma: Confortá-la, uhum, acredito.) (Alex: Vai confortá-la com a ajuda de camisinha, KY e o vibrador personalizado da Vovó Mafalda!)**

Dito isso ele se afastou dos demais presentes. Ginny olhou para Harry com uma feição que só significava uma coisa: nem ela, que era mais dotada **(Alex: Ginny acabou de reconhecer que tem um pau. TENSO! E ainda por cima é mais dotada do que o marido biba louca! Onde é que esse mundo vai parar?) **de Legilimência do que ele conseguira invadir sua mente, coisa que por si só já seria perturbante, quanto mais sendo o prefeito da cidade. **(Alex solta um peidinho e procura o número do Ben na sua agenda do celular.)**

* * *

— Wow — disse Serena quando eles acabaram de ler os documentos.

— Wow, digo eu — disse Kayleigh — por essa eu não esperava.

— Nem eu — disse Kaitlin, já recuperada de seu pseudo-ataque-de-nervos. **(Alex: Se é possível uma racha ser uma bicha escrota, é essa moça.)**

— Acho que posso falar por todos ao dizer que ninguém esperava por essa **(Neuma: Que PORRA é que vocês não esperavam? A camisinha estourou? Alguém era virgem? Um dos garotos era uma mulher?) (Alex: Eu já não me surpreendo com NADA nessa vida, meu bem… devem ser fotos dos pais deles numa cerimônia de adoração ao Marquês de Sade.)** — disse Joe, parcialmente alheio a tudo aquilo. Serena achava que era devido ao fato de Tracy e ele estarem extremamente próximos. **(Neuma: Ele só podia estar com vontade de sair gritando "tira essa racha de perto de mim!") (Alex: nº 2 na Neuma.)**

— Eu acho melhor todos irmos para casa. — disse Ryan, novamente tomando controle da situação **(Neuma: Macho, Macho, Macho maaan #villagepeople feelings) (Alex: O gostoso gosta de SEMPRE estar no controle, né? Me JOGA na parede e me CHAMA de lagartixa!)** — Kaitlin e Kayleigh, eu levo vocês pra casa. Joe, você leva a Tracy? A casa dela é caminho. E Serena? **(Alex: A vaca pode ir voando! — q)**

— Sim — respondeu ela olhando-o nos olhos, olhos profundos e azuis. **(Neuma: E o nosso amor é azul como o mar azuul #sertanejo feelings) (Alex: E eu estou AZUL-AVATAR com a tosqueira dessa fic.)**

— Leva a Rory e o Adam pra casa? Ele é nosso vizinho do outro lado. **(Alex: O outro lado do escorpião? — FAIL)**

Dito isso Ryan envolveu Kaitlin em seu braço e saiu da sala parcialmente pintada. **(Alex: O gozo deve ter derretido o resto da pintura. Ou deve SER o pouco de pintura que tem, né?)** Kayleigh os seguiu. Serena pegou Rory por um braço e Adam pelo outro e saiu logo em seguida. **(Alex: Golden Trio Suruba Feelings versão P. O.?)**

— Por que a pressa? — perguntou Rory. **(Alex: Ela não está agüentando mais de tesão, ué!)**

— O meu carro está bloqueado a entrada do Ryan. **(Neuma: Não seria a saída?) (Alex: Traduzindo: a racha tem um pau (ou seja, é um traveco) e está enfiando no cu do Ryan para que Kaitlin não enfie. O que o ciúme não faz: a mona criou um PAU para conquistar o bofe!)**

— E o do Joe o seu — disse Adam. **(Alex: Passa por cima, bee! Não é para isso que você tem um TRATOR no meio das pernas?)**

— Eu vou apressá-los — disse Rory ansiosa. **(Neuma: Ansiosa pelo que?) (Alex: Para flagrar os dois no maior **_**schlap-schlop**_**… Depois o sadomasoquista emocional sou eu.)**

— Eu espero no carro — revidou Adam** (Alex: Lambert? *.* — FAIL) (Alex apaga seu Sobranie Cocktail na fic e aproveita para desenhar um ponto com a cinza.)**

— Eu vou com você — disse Serena. Algo não estava cheirando bem para o seu sexto sentido feminino. **(Neuma: É cheiro de rosca queimando...Mulher nunca gosta desse cheiro.) (Alex: Ai, que isso, mona! É o melhor cheiro do mundo! *.*)**

Rory entrou na casa novamente seguida por Serena. Elas atravessaram o corredor e estavam entrando na sala quando Rory de repente parou, fazendo Serena colidir com ela. **(Neuma: A Rory queria sentir as pesudo-peitcholas da Serena!) (Alex: Ré no quibeeeeeeeeeeee! Já que a Serena tem uma rola agora, né?)** Serena olhou para Rory e viu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. **(Alex: (8) "Vou choraaaaaar! Desculpe mas eu vou choraaaaar!")** Olhou então para a cena que causava tanta infelicidade à sua nova amiga. No centro da sala** (Alex: Ok, tenho que reconhecer o mérito de que este é o primeiro vocativo que eu corrijo nessa fic. De qualquer modo: VÍRGULA!)** Joe e Tracy beijavam-se veementemente. **(Neuma: Porque o casalzinho não podia estar só se beijando. Eles tinham que estar se beijando veementemente #Bebe vinho tinto com perfume.) (Alex: Querido, porque não diz "eles estavam quase se engolindo" de uma vez?**

— Hem hem — pigarreou Serena como sua mãe costumava fazer, ao imitar uma antiga professora **(Neuma: #Umbridge feelings) (Alex: Por que a GINNY iria imitar a Umbridge? Ela deveria querer era fazer um churrasco de sapo gordo, isso sim!)** — Vocês podem deixar a sessão desentupidor de piapara **(Neuma pega o espaço ignorado e o abraça) (Alex: "****Piapara****é o nome vulgar de**_**Leporinus elongatus**_**, um****peix****e****com****escamas****; corpo alongado, um pouco alto e fusiforme. Tem coloração prateada, com três manchas pretas nas laterais do corpo, e****nadadeiras****amareladas. A piapara alcança em média 40 cm de comprimento total e 1,5 kg, atingindo os indivíduos maiores cerca de 80 cm e 6 kg. Esta espécie pertence à família**_**Anostomid**__**æ**_**, que possui uma grande diversidade de gêneros e espécies com representantes em todas as bacias hidrográficas brasileiras, conhecidos como****aracus****(****bacia amazônica****),****piaus****(bacia****Araguaia****-****Tocantins****,****Paraná****e****São****Francisco****), piavuçu, piava, etc." Wikipédia também é cultura! *.*) (Alex 2: Ai, nem vem, bofe, eu AH-DO-GO uma sessão desentupidor de pia! *.*) ****(NeUmA se joga da janela na esperança de criar asas e voar para longe daqui)** depois. **(Neuma: Interrogação, cadê você? Eu vim aqui só pra te ver!) (Alex: O autor deve estar se masturbando com a interrogação enfiada no rabo. #checa seu próprio cu para ver se a interrogação não está entochada no lugar errado.)**

Rory desapareceu de vista do instante **(Neuma: Não seria "no instante"?) (Alex: "do instante" é o novo lançamento de pintos de chocolate da Kopenhagen, com recheio de leite condensado. Uma caixa com quatro unidades é vendida a APENAS R$69,90!) **que os dois se descolaram. **(Alex: Eu DISSE para usar Superbonder e não Prit! — FAIL)**

— Joe, o seu carro está bloqueado o meu, **(Alex: locução verbal do presente do indicativo: está BLOQUEANDO!)** que por sua vez está bloqueando o do Ryan. Ou seja, levanta daí que ninguém pode ir embora sem destruir o seu carro.

— Nem brinca, Serena! Aquela é uma Mercedes SLK com teto retrátil. **(Alex: Ou seja, era um CONVERSÍVEL. Palavras foram feitas para serem usadas, ficadica.)** Meu presente de Bar-Mitzvah. **(Neuma: Materialista? MAGIIINAA!) (Alex: Mais um motivo para passar um trator por cima, querido!) (Alex 2: Eu ganhei uma banana no meu último aniversário, e estou MUITO feliz com ela. (6))**

— Eu ainda prefiro a BMW do seu irmão — disse Tracy abrindo um sorrisinho malandro. **(Alex: Ai, neeeeem! BMW é carro de velho. Sou mais um Mini-Cooper mesmo 8D)**

— A BMW do Jack não tem metade da classe da minha mersa querida — revidou Joe dando um selinho em Tracy — Já vou tirar o carro. **(Alex está lixando as unhas, fingindo que não leu isso.)**

Serena virou as costas e **(Alex: "… e deixou Joe atochar sua tora federal na sua bunda, gemendo de dor.") **seguiu para o carro. Entrou no carro e viu Rory no banco da frente, olhos vermelhos, assoando o nariz com um lenço de Adam. **(Alex: Não chora, mona! Relaxa e goza que a vida é cor-de-rosa!) (Alex: E o lenço tinha que ser da bicha emo… Adam, você tem telefone? :B)**

— Você está bem, amiga? **(Neuma: Lógico que ela está! Ela só acabou de ver o cara que ela curte pegando outra) (Alex: **_**Amica de mi cuore**_**, ela está chorando de felicidades porque o bofe dela finàlmente está se dando bem!) **— perguntou Serena, apesar de estar claro quenada **(Neuma pega o espaço e apresenta ao outro que foi ignorado... ela espera que eles tenham vários espacinhos juntos.) (Alex: "Quenada" é uma prática sexual comum entre as bichas loucas sadomasoquistas do Cudomundistão, que consiste em enfiar um pavio na uretra do parceiro, acender com um fósforo enquanto derruba cera derretiva em sue corpo nu. É reportado que eles costumam ver duendes durante a prática.)** estava bem.

— Nem um pouco... — disse Rory soluçando. **(Alex: Pára de drama, racha, você nem foi estuprada!)**

— Ela sempre teve uma queda pelo Joe **(Neuma: Tá parecendo mais um tombo! #fail) (Alex: E o Ben pelo Léo, e eu pelo Tom Felton, e assim caminha a humanidade, mona!)** — respondeu Adam por Rory, já que essa não estava em condições de falar **(Alex: Pois é, ela estava com a boca ocupada… Entenda como quiser.)** — o que aumentou para uma paixonite aguda quando eles ficaram mês passado. Para Joe foi apenas uma ficada, como entre Kayleigh e eu. Mas para Rory... foi muito mais do que isso **(Neuma: Foi amor... É O AMOOOOOOOOOR #zezédecamargoeluciano feelings) (Alex: Pois é querida, Mas lance é lance, rolo é rolo, namoro é namoro, cornada é cornada! (ou alguma coisa parecida))**. O problema é que todos sempre souberam que Joe e Tracy eram feitos um para o outro. Rory nunca aceitou isso. **(Alex Mi mi mi.)** Por isso ela não gosta da Tracy. **(Neuma: Ai, gente… eu tô sofrendo aqui…) (Alex está afiando seu Kit O Albergue para destripar mais uma Mary Sue.)**

"Esse lugar é mais problemático do que eu pensei que fosse quando cheguei aqui em primeiro lugar" **(Neuma está observando uma aranha gigante e pink comer um cavalo verde e não pode comentar) (Alex: Tão problemático quanto qualquer cidadezinha cu-do-judas FAIL de **_**sitcom**_** estadunidense? Racha, se manca, você viu isso zilhões de vezes!)** pensou Serena, enquanto dirigia o carro.

— Eu não conheço o caminho direito — disse ela para Adam — perdi alguma entrada? **(Neuma: Normalmente não se faz essa observação ANTES de se sair dirigindo?) (Alex: Mira mais para cima e ENFIA TUUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOO!)**

— Não — respondeu ele — vire na próxima rua à esquerda. **(Alex: Procurando a BR 116? Vanessão está precisando de clientes, querida! Olha que o KETCH É SÓ DEISH REAISH!)**

Serena fez como mandado e se deparou com uma portaria, que se abriu quando o guarda viu a placa do carro, registrada por Harry naquela tarde mesmo. **(Alex está roncando. Neuma balança um pôster do Sebastian Bach na frente dele, tentando acordá-lo.)**

— Eu falei para os seus pais e para os da Rory que talvez vocês estivessem no galpão de depósitos do Newport Group **(Neuma: Nem pra mudar o nome do grupo...) (Alex: Como eu sempre digo, querida: Criatividade é uma máquina de xerox diversificada.)**. Caso eles estejam em casa, você pode dizer simplesmente que você foi para uma lanchonete e que voltou agora mesmo. **(Alex: Ai, e CLARO que a mona é TÃO BURRA que não conseguiria pensar numa desculpa dessas sozinha, neah? #Neuma espanca Alex com seu troféu Pinto de Ouro pelo uso indiscriminado de internetês.)**

— Ótima desculpa, Adam, obrigada— agradeceu Serena sinceramente, esperando que seus pais acreditassem na mentira. **(Neuma: Mas é óbvio que eles não vão acreditar...) (Alex: Pais acreditam em qualquer desculpa verossímil que seus filhos dêem, Neuma. Vai por mim…) (Alex 2: E qualquer coisa, ela faz a Suzy! Está na moda mesmo!)**

— Obrigado pela carona — disse ele, antes de saltar do carro. **(Alex: Obrigado, nada! Chupa aqui e agora, bofe! #Abre o ziper e põe o pau duro para fora enquanto Neuma procura a camisa-de-força rosa e roxa.)**

— Sem problemas — falou Serena pela janela e continuou até a garagem de sua própria casa. Ela planejava levar Rory para o seu quarto **(Alex: Traduzindo: para sua CAMA…)** para poder confortá-la. **(Neuma: Usar sexo para confortar pessoas normalmente tem resultados positivos... #ficaadica) (Alex: Prevejo séquissu salvaji.) (Alex 2: Prevejo colação de velcro federal.)**

* * *

Adam entrou em sua casa e ouviu a sua música favorita: "You know what they do to guys like us in prison". **(Alex: Percebe-se que o bofe emo tem fetiche de ser estuprado no xilindró.)** Uma música típica de Emotioncore da sua banda favorita, My Chemical Romance. **(Neuma: Erm... não sei nem o que comentar) (Alex: "**_**I don't love yoooou like I looooved yoooou yesterdaaaaaaaaay**_**")**

Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa, a briga de ontem havia de fato mudado a situação **(Neuma: Que briga? Tô ficando perdidinha... agora que eu achava que eu finalmente tinha entendido o que estava acontecendo... #Neuma pega um balde para colher suas lágrimas... e depois misturá-las com tequila) (Alex: SEGUUURA, cremosos, que lá vem pentada federal sadomasoquista!)**. Correndo, Adam subiu as escadas até o seu quarto. **(Alex: Juro que li "abriu as escadas. Ai, gentch, cadê a minha gasolina?)** De lá havia uma trilha de pétalas de rosas que levava até a porta da sua suíte **(Neuma: Pétalas de rosa? Que brega!) (Alex: Corrigindo: autor revelando suas fantasias sexuais. Troféu Pinto de Ouro para você, queridon!)**. Ele foi andando cautelosamente **(Neuma: Afinal de contas, poderia ser um assassino que colocou as pétalas de rosa) (Alex: Neuma querida, isso me lembrou o nome de um filme: MAAAAAATA-ME DE PRAZER! Ah, e também tem **_**Ela Morreu em Êxtase **_**e **_**Um Beijo Antes de Morrer**_**. Hitchcock estava certo ao tentar encontrar ligações entre sexo e morte.)**, o coração a mil, seu fardo se tornando extremamente volumoso **(Alex: Se é um FARDO, arranca fora! O SUS já faz operação de mudança de sexo gratùitamentch!)** à medida que ele avançava **(Neuma: Fardo? É assim que a molecada chama agora? Na minha época era cacete, pau, caralho...)**. Ele tinha agora certeza de que aquela noite seria perfeita. **(Alex toma um gole da lata de gasolina, porque o fim do capítulo vai ser TEEENSO. Para um personagem de uma fic **_**trash**_** dizer que sua noite será perfeita, os ripadores NÃO PODEM estar sóbrios.)** Sua intuição quase-feminina **(Alex: Se é QUASE, deixa feminina por inteiro de uma vez! Reitero o comentário sobre a gratuidade da operação transexual no SUS.)** lhe dizia isso. Ele entrou no banheiro e viu sua banheira Jaccuzi **(Alex mergulha na Jaccuzzi e acende um cigarro.)** cheia de pétalas de rosas vermelhas.

— Como você demorou — disse uma voz ao seu ouvido, enquanto ele era abraçado.

— Jack **(Neuma: ?) (Alex: SLASH? Merlin de bíquini e tanga rosa ouviu as minhas preces! *.*)**, querido, você me surpreendeu. **(Neuma: Não é essa a idéia de uma surpresa?)**

— Então estou satisfeito — disse o garoto que o abraçava, encostando sua cintura em sua bunda **(Neuma: O cara é super elástico pra conseguir encostar a cintura na bunda...) (Alex: Temos um pequeno problema de altura, isso sim! O buraco é MAIS EMBAIXO, QUERIDO, VAMOS LOGO COM ISSO!)**. Adam pode sentir que ele não era o único excitado pela situação. **(Alex: **_**È vero**_**, querido, somos três!)**

Jack o virou e Adam o beijou intensamente. **(Alex: Ai, gentch, pode ser um trejo? *.*)** Jack estava usando seu roupão roxo **(Neuma: Informação vital à fic) (Alex arranca o roupão roxo e sai correndo: É MEU AGORA! É MEU AGORA! NINGUÉM ME PEGA! NINGUÉM ME PEGA! #tropeça, bate a cara na torneira (UI!) da Jaccuzzi e morre.)**, constatou Adam quando eles se separaram, apenas por tempo suficiente para Jack tirar a camiseta apertada preta de Adam **(Alex: Podia ter rasgado, **_**dahlin'**_**, seria mais SEUVÁGI!)** e começar a lamber-lhe o pescoço. **(Neuma: Finalmente algum slash nessa porra!) (Alex: Nº 2 na Neuma.)**

— Faça aquilo que eu gosto — pediu Adam quase gemendo. **(Alex: Isso! Isso! Faz aquilo que eu gozo!)**

Jack começou a mordiscar seu mamilo esquerdo, enquanto abaixava a calça de couro **(Neuma: #Adamlambert feelings eles são xarás mesmo...) (Alex: CUECÃO DE COOOOOOOOOURO!) (Alex 2: Isso é algum indício sadomasoquista?)** de Adam. Adam empurrou Jack ligeiramente, o que fez Jack recuar e começar a desamarrar o roupão. **(Alex: Eu já roubei o roupão, autor, (e de quebra deixei o bofe PELADJÉNHU) o que é que você ainda está falando dele?)** Adam aproveitou o momento para tirar os seus All Star, suas meias e a calça q **(Neuma: OOOOOLHA o internetes ai galera! Tava demorando pra ele aparecer) (Alex: Estamos num slash. Prometo que vou ignorar a gramática até o final ;)) **já estava a seus pés.

Virando-se de volta para Jack, ele viu o quase-namorado **(Neuma: Quase?) (Alex: Esse novos termos… Eu já ouvi falar em ficante, rolo, **_**one-night-stand**_**, **_**fast**_**-foda, relacionamento aberto, mas QUASE-namorado é a primeira vez.)** deixando escorregar o roupão pelos ombros, deixando à mostra seu six Pack **(Neuma está ocupada demais imaginando o six Pack pra comentar) (Alex imaginou um maço com apenas seis cigarros e está rindo.)** desenvolvido, graças as incansáveis horas na sala de musculação do centro de treinamento de pólo. **(Neuma: Me diz que esse não é um pseudo-Luke)**

— Cueca linda — disse Jack, que agora estava completamente nu, com seu pau erguido como um mastro de bandeira. **(Neuma: Eu me pergunto sobre o porquê de sempre usarem essa analogia...) (Alex está babando no balde e não pode comentar.)**

— Vem tirar — provocou Adam. Ele havia comprado aquela cueca somente para Jack. Era uma cueca estilizada de uma loja que se especializava em roupas íntimas da fauna **(Neuma: ?) (Alex: Ela tem girafinhas, por acaso? JURO que já vi um colega meu, **_**hétero**_**, com uma cueca dessas.) **. Ele havia escolhido um modelo de elefante **(Neuma: #imagem mental super hiper mega blaster bizarra) (Alex: É para enfiar a tromba! #baba)**, que tivesse uma tromba onde seu pau não se enroscaria com os pentelhos, em casos de ereção fora de hora. **(Neuma está escondida embaixo do fogão tentando fugir da imagem e por isso não pode comentar.) (Alex: Nunca tive problemas com isso, e olha que sempre deixo **_**au naturel**_**…)**

Jack se aproximou de Adam, agachando-se. **(Alex: BOQUE! BOQUE! BOQUE! BOQUE!) **Ele mordeu a ponta da tromba **(Alex: "e", ou vírgula, querido. Eu sei que eu prometi, mas foi maior que eu.)** foi a abaixando **(Alex: Traduzindo: ele puxou a tromba com os dentes.)**. O pinto de Adam foi descendo junto com a tromba, **(Alex: Como foi descendo, se estava duro? CADÊ O VIAAAAAAAAAGRA?)** até atingir a borda da costura e pular para a posição dos "noventa graus" **(Neuma – de debaixo do fogão: Nunca mais eu vou conseguir fazer formas geométricas que tenham 90º) (Alex: Só? Dá para levantar mais! *.*)**, como Jack a chamava. Jack lambeu-lhe a cabeça de baixo **(Neuma: ?) (Alex: A de cima é que não seria, a essa altura do campeonato…)** enquanto tirava o resto da cueca com as próprias mãos. **(Alex: Ainda precisa?)**

Ele enfiou a boca inteira no pau de Adam **(Neuma: Não deveria ser ao contrário? Enfiou o pau de Adam inteiro na boca?) (Alex: A boca entrou no pau. Cadê o gostoso do Neo, já que a gente acabou de visitar a Matrix de novo?)**, arrancando-lhe um gemido.

— Vamos com calma **(Neuma: ... desse jeito eu gozoo) (Neuma2: Eu sempre achei que o Luke de The O.C. era gay... pelo menos o pseudo é... #Neuma baba pensando em uma cena Slash do Luke e do Ryan#) (Alex: Neuma, pára, que eu vou ter ejaculação precoce!)** — pediu o emo —Vem cá antes. **(Alex: Quanto mais demora, melhor o orgasmo! Olha que o Titio Alex está falando com conhecimento de causa!)**

Dito isso Adam entrou na banheira, empinando a bunda, fazendo-se irresistível para o loiro. Era o cabelo de Jack que mais o tornava atraente. Naturalmente os olhos azuis penetrantes e seu corpo másculo também não deixavam de ajudar, mas seu cabelo louro comprido era definitivamente o que Adam mais gostava **(Neuma não pode comentar porque ela ainda está com a imagem na cabeça e sua boca está muito cheia de baba para ela falar qualquer coisa) (Alex também não pode comentar por estar gemendo e babando.)**. Nada melhor do que ter seu pinto chupado, enquanto os cabelos de Jack lhe batiam na barriga e nas coxas. **(Neuma, tentando se recompor: Se ele diz quem sou eu pra discordar…) (Alex: NADA MELHOR MESMO! CONHECIMENTO DE CAUSA! #troca o balde cheio de baba por outro vazio.)**

— Com prazer — revidou Jack entrando na banheira também. **(Alex: SPLASH!)**

Os dois haviam se conhecido a pouco mais de um ano, quando Adam mudara-se para Newport. Vindo de New York, ele mal sabia que iria conhecer a sua alma gêmea. Muito menos que ela seria a de um homem. **(Neuma está procurar a sua coleção de DVDs de The O.C.) (Alex: AH, NÃO, NÃO VEM CORTAR O SLASH COM HISTORINHA, NÃO! CHEEEEEEEEEGA DE **_**FLASHBACK**_** E VOLTA LOGO PRO RALA-E-ROLA!)** Mas Jack Peterson, o filho adotivo do prefeito e irmão de seu melhor amigo, Joe, era a realização de todos os seus sonhos. **(Alex: Só dos seus, querido?)** Seu relacionamento começou num dia no vestiário da escola. **(Neuma: Maldito **_**flashback**_** on) (Alex: Ótimo, pelo menos é uma pentada federal DENTRO de um **_**flashback**_**.) **Jack estava tomando banho após uma exaustiva seção de musculação e Adam estava voltando do curso de _surf_ que ele dava para crianças pobres na piscina **(Alex: Vou pedir esse emo em casamento. Juro por Merlin de bíquini!)** de Harbor High, a escola na qual os dois estudavam. O vestiário era daqueles que tem uma grande área com vários chuveiros **(Neuma: Tem vestiários que não tem uma grande área com vários chuveiros?) (Alex: nº 2 na Neuma.)**. Jack estava entrando no banho quando Adam entrou no vestiário. As únicas coisas que Adam viu foram os cabelos de Jack e a sua bunda apetitosa. **(Neuma: Será que agora vai aparecer um slash decente por aqui?) (Alex: Já começou, querida, já começou!) (Alex 2: Deixa eu morder essa bunda apetitosa, DEIXA!)**

Adam foi rapidamente ao armário de vassouras do vestiário, que sempre estava destrancado e pegou a placa de interditado **(Neuma: Safadenhoooo) (Alex: JÊ-SUIS, Maria, José e o Camelo! De olhar para a BUNDA APETITOSA do bofe, já ativou o **_**gaydar**_**? Nem o meu é TÃO potente!)**. Após pendurá-la do lado de fora do vestiário ele trancou a porta e se dirigiu ao banho. Lá ele viu Jack se masturbando compulsivamente **(Neuma: Porque ele não podia estar só se masturbando... tinha que ser compulsivamente...) (Alex: MENTE MENTE MENTE MENTE MENTE MENTE MENTE CARALHO CARALHO CARALHO BRASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!)**. Adam engasgou com a cena, denunciando sua presença. **(Alex: Flagrando um bofe se masturbando? Eu já estaria me engasgando é com a ROLA DELE na minha boca! Seu fracote!)**

"O que você quer, sua bicha?" perguntara Jack, não muito simpaticamente. "Quer dar uma chupada?". **(NeUmA: Pergunta idiota, tolerância zero!) (Alex: Isso foi uma pergunta retórica, né, bofe?)**

Adam não precisou de mais nada, caiu de boca naquele pinto extremamente duro e grande **(Neuma: ok, ok, eu aumento mas não invento)** **(Neuma 2: Aiai... onde será que os meus DVDs foram parar...) (Alex: Isso mesmo! Tem perguntas que se respondem FAZENDO!)** e desde então o relacionamento dos dois havia sido ardente. Para o resto da escola Jack era um pegador do time de pólo aquático e Adam era só um emo que surfava bem. **(Alex: Mas da bichice do emo todo mundo sabia, né?)**

Adam foi distraído de seus próprios pensamentos ao sentir uma onde de prazer varrer seu corpo. **(Alex: Já saímos do **_**flashback**_**? Tem motivos para ter "onda de prazer" nos dois…)**

— Você é um ótimo boqueteiro, sabia? — perguntou Adam. **(Neuma: Lógico que ele sabe!) (Alex: Eu sei, querido, obrigado! É o que todo mundo me diz!)**

Jack naturalmente não o ouviu, já que estava com a cabeça debaixo d'água, fazendo um trabalho de sucção fenomenal. **(Alex está babando com o trabalho de sucção fenomenal.)**

Eles continuaram nessa por um bom tempo até Adam ter um orgasmo e gozar na boca de Jack. **(Alex: ADOOOOOOOOOORO BEBER LEITCHINHO!) **Agora era a hora de trocar os papéis, coisa que Adam, **(NeUmA: Porque as virgulas?) (Alex: NÃO SE SEPARA SUJEITO E PREDICADO COM VÍRGULA, NÃO SE SEPARA SUJEITO E PREDICADO COM VÍRGULA, NÃO SE SEP… #alguém enfia o Troféu Pinto de Ouro na boca de Alex e ele começa a chupar com vontade.) **sempre adorava fazer...

**(Alex levou o balde, o troféu Pinto de Ouro e o pôster do Chris Carmack para o banheiro e anunciou que volta em 72 horas.) **

* * *

Serena entrou em casa sorrateiramente. Rory quisera ir direto para sua própria casa. **(Neuma: Deduzo que a oferta de sexo não foi bem recebida...) (Alex: A racha deveria estar cansada para outra sessão de cola-velcro!)**

— Por Merlin — disse ela para si mesma — diga que eles ainda não chegaram.

— Se você estiver falando dos seus pais saiba que ainda não **(Neuma: Na verdade, ela estava falando do lobo mal #Chapeuzinhovermelho feelings)** — disse uma voz conhecida atrás dela, ligando a luz. **(Alex: Vozes do além. Estou com medinho.)**

— Mas nós estamos aqui, caso isso a faça feliz **(Neuma: São as Namos dela? Isso vai virar femaleslash?) (Alex: Era só o que faltava, Neuma!)** — disse outra voz também muito conhecida.

— Meninas **(Neuma: Não. Meninos) (Alex: Não, trasgos!)**? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? **(Alex: "Viemos passear no bosque enquanto o seu lobo não vem.") **— perguntou Serena enchendo-se de **(Neuma: ...tesão)** felicidade.

À sua frente estavam Iris Tonks-Lupin, sua melhor amiga e filha do Tio Remus e da Tia Tonks **(Neuma: Nossa! Eu nunca teria deduzido isso!)**, e Annette Délacour-Weasley, sua prima querida, filha de Tia Fleur e Tio Bill. **(Neuma: Nossa! Eu nunca teria deduzido isso! #reprise) (Alex morre com a overdose de Mary Sues.)**

— Viemos passar o ano aqui com você, o que você acha? **(Neuma: Um saco)** — respondeu Iris. **(Alex: Só se rolar **_**femmeslash**_**! E olha que eu sou uma BICHONA!)**

— Não podíamos deixar você aqui sozinha nesse antro de Muggles **(Neuma: Podem sim!)** **(Alex: Só sente a Mugglefobia!) **— completou Annette.

A porta se abriu atrás delas e Harry e Ginny entraram.

— Serena? **(Alex: Não, a Tia-Avó Muriel!)** — gritou Harry. **(Neuma: Por que ele ainda tenta pagar de machão?) (Alex: Harry, você NÃO CONVENCE mais como machão, a gente já sabe que a Ginny faz fio-terra e você quer mesmo é dar para o cunhado, então DESISTA!)**

— Sim, papai? — respondeu ela meiga. **(Neuma: Falsidade é foda...) (Alex: Ai, que meigo! #aperta as bochecas de Serena até sangrarem.)**

— Iris? Annette? **(Alex: Neuma? Vovó? Katara? Léo? Apolo? John? Jeremy? Ben? Silvetty? Mona Luxo? Vanessão?)** — perguntou Ginny confusa. **(Neuma: Como sempre!)**

— Oi, tia — responderam as duas. **(Alex: Uníssono: mais Mary Sue, impossível. Desse jeito vou virar diabético…#se abana.)**

— Essa carta vai explicar tudo — disse Annette, entregando uma carta de seus pais.

— Papai **(Neuma: Nããããão! Seu papai é o Drakulete. Pensei que nós já tivéssemos resolvido isso no outro capitulo) (Alex: Deixa a coitada sonhar, Neuma!)**? — perguntou Serena ligeiramente confusa **(Neuma: Eita que essa puxou a mãe!)** — o Tio Ron não deveria estar com vocês? **(Alex: "Ah, querida, sabe como ele é… Se enfiou na primeira balada **_**gay**_** que achou, me largou aqui e eu tenho que aturar a buceta fedida da irmã dele!")**

* * *

N/A: Aqui fala Alex Oliver Lupin **(NeUmA: Me recuso a fazer qualquer comentário que seja sobre esse nomeeee)**, segundo autor dessa fic rotativa. Sou um grande fã de The OC e outras séries da Warner e me lembro quando o Nox **(NeUmA: Razão da minha dor e sofrimento!) (Alex: Nem me lembre… #desmaia.)** comentou comigo pela primeira vez sobre essa fic. Acho que eu fui o primeiro com quem ele falou. Não posso negar que fiquei entusiasmadíssimo e que adorei escrever o segundo capítulo **(NeUmA: Eu não fiquei nada entusiasmada por você escrever o segundo capitulo...) (Alex: E eu fiquei entusiasmadíssimo por ripá-lo! O/)**, no qual eu consegui colocar todas as minhas idéias e reviravoltas! Agora é só ver o que o próximo autor vai fazer! **(Neuma: Espero que nadaaaa.) (Alex: E a nossa alegria de ripar vai para onde, Neuma?)**

Continuando com Casting que o Nox fez:

— THE CAST —

Harry Potter — Daniel Radliffe

Ginny Weasley-Potter — Bonnie Wright

Serena Weasley-Potter — Mischa Barton

Ryan Huntington — Ben McKenzie **(Neuma: Sonho de consumo) (Alex pega outro balde e começa a babar…)**

Rory Huntington — Samaire Armstrong

Ronald Weasley — Rupert Grint

Melinda Huntington — Melinda Clarke

Desmond Huntington — Alan Dale

Tracy Caldwell — Rachel Bilson

Kaitlin Marjorino — Willa Holland

Kayleigh Marjorino — Selma Blair

Kirsten Marjorino — Kelly Rowan

Deacon Brody — Gene Hackman

Adam Caulfield — Ryan Donowho

Sandford Peterson — Peter Gallagher

Joe Peterson — Adam Brody

Jack Peterson — Chris Carmack **(Alex: Bem que você disse que era a cópia do Luke, Neuma!)**

Iris Tonks-Lupin — Autumn Reeser **(Alex: Até tu, Summer?)**

Annette Délacour-Weasley — Reese Witherspoon **(Alex: MINHA DIVA? ATÉ VOCÊ ENFIARAM NESSA FIC TRASH? #se abana.)**

— featuring —

Tate Donovan

as Kenneth Marjorino

Kim Delaney

as Rebbeca Bloom-Peterson

**Neuma se escondeu num lugar indeterminado para não ser achada por autores **_**trash**_** por um bom tempo.**

**Alex teve que ir tomar insulina no hospital por conta da overdose de Mary Sues, e depois foi atrás de um michê para realizar todas as fantasias sexuais que o autor revelou no **_**slash**_**.**


End file.
